I Hate You but I Love You
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: (Chap 8 End) Mingyu memang tampan tapi menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo. Pepatah mengatakan cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya karena sering bersama. Hati-hati jangan terlalu benci terhadap seseorang karena rasa benci itu akan berubah menjadi suka lalu cinta. Meanie Couple. GS!Wonwoo. OS.
1. Chapter 1

.

oOo

 **If I** Would be Your ...

Close Friend or Boyfriend?

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

One Shot

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Kim Mingyu, siswa kelas sepuluh yang populer dikalangan para siswi. Ia masuk OSIS sebagai anggota sejak selesai masa orientasi, karena ia anak yang supel, mudah bergaul maka memudahkan ia dalam setiap kegiatan OSIS saat ada acara.

Jeon Wonwoo, siswi kelas sebelas yang pendiam. Ia juga anggota OSIS dengan jabatan bendahara, bersama dengan Lee Jihoon teman seangkatan namun beda kelas.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang, mereka saling kenal saat Mingyu resmi bergabung sebagai anggota. Hubungan keduanya tidak berjalan baik, selalu ada masalah yang diributkan keduanya. Membuat Choi Seungcheol selaku ketua OSIS harus turun tangan untuk melerai pertengkaran.

Mereka biasa berkumpul saat istirahat atau setelah jam pulang sekolah. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang berkutat pada anggaran pentas seni yang akan diselenggarakan di sekolahnya. Seungcheol sedang berdiskusi dengan Jisoo selaku wakil dan Jeonghan selaku sekretaris mengenai acara yang akan ditampilkan. Disaat para _sunbae_ sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Mingyu malah terlihat asyik main game online dengan Seokmin. Mereka bermain dengan fasilitas wifi diruang OSIS.

Wonwoo yang mengetahui, merasa kesal karena mereka hanya mengganggu. Dengan santai, ia mematikan server wifi yang memang berada di mejanya dekat komputer. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Mingyu dan Seokmin berteriak, bukan karena menang atau kalah melainkan jaringan terputus.

Mingyu langsung menghampiri meja Wonwoo dan benar dugaannya, server wifi mati. "Hei, bisa tidak kamu menyalakan lagi wifi-nya?"

"Hei, bisa tidak bicara dengan sopan pada orang yang lebih tua?" jawab Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Untuk apa, kalau kamu saja tidak menghargai hasil kerjaku selama ini. Selalu menaruh curiga padaku." Jawab Mingyu sinis. Wonwoo akui sejak Mingyu bergabung, segala urusan OSIS menjadi lancar dengan adanya Mingyu yang ehem tampan dan pintar bernegosiasi saat butuh dana dari sponsor.

"Aku menyiapkan fasilitas wifi bukan untuk main tapi untuk kerja." Wonwoo masih tidak peduli, ia sibuk membolak balik kertas catatan anggarannya. Mingyu mendengus kesal sambil melirik sebal ke arah Wonwoo.

"Won, bisa kamu menyalakan lagi? Aku butuh untuk kirim email." Kali ini Seungcheol yang meminta, Wonwoo menurut langsung menyalakan kembali. Permintaan Seungcheol seolah melerai keributan kecil. Jisoo dan Jeonghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo Seok, kita keluar saja!" ajak Mingyu tapi langkahnya tertahan karena bebarengan Seungkwan membawa sekantung besar berisi ramen gelas dan Hansol terlihat mendorong air galon dengan troli untuk persediaan air minum.

"Hei, makan dulu semuanya!" ajak Seungkwan riang mengeluarkan semua ramen gelas yang baru dibelinya. Para anggota lain langsung mendekat mengambil bagiannya kecuali Wonwoo. Ia masih sibuk sendiri. Tersimpan ide jahil Mingyu untuk membalas Wonwoo. Ia menyeduh ramen untuk Wonwoo lalu memberikannya.

" _Sunbae_ , makan dulu. Maafkan aku tadi ya." Mingyu tersenyum sambil meletakkan ramen di meja Wonwoo.

"Hmm terima kasih." Wonwoo tidak langsung memakannya. Hingga ia menyempatkan makan dengan diam-diam Mingyu memerhatikan dari jauh.

Uap ramen yang panas membuat kacamata bulat yang Wonwoo pakai sampai mengembun, membuat Mingyu terkekeh geli melihatnya. Hingga beberapa suapan, Wonwoo terdiam lalu ia berlari keluar sambil membekap mulutnya. Mingyu menahan tawanya agar yang lain tidak curiga.

Wonwoo memuntahkan ramen yang baru dimakannya di toilet, ia baru makan sedikit namun sudah dikeluarkan. Tubuhnya lemas setelah muntah, ia tahu dikerjai oleh Mingyu yang dengan sengaja menaruh kecoa di ramen yang Wonwoo makan. Wonwoo merasa jijik.

Semuanya selesai makan, Mingyu bersedia membersihkan sisanya, Wonwoo belum kembali dari toilet. Mingyu mengambil ramen milik Wonwoo dan melihat kecoa mainan miliknya masih berada disana. Ia membersihkan ramen Wonwoo untuk menghilangkan bukti, anggota OSIS lain tidak menaruh curiga Wonwoo mual karena apa, mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Mingyu bersiul senang setelah membuang sampah, ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari toilet. Mereka tidak saling menyapa, Wonwoo sudah terlanjur kesal namun ia malas meladeni Mingyu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Di siang hari lainnya, Wonwoo seperti biasa duduk dengan tenang di mejanya di ruang OSIS. Jihoon dan Soonyoung masuk ke ruangan setelah dari ruang guru.

"Whoah apa ini Nu?" tanya Soonyoung menunjuk sekotak kue di meja dekat sofa.

"Kue, kalau mau makan saja."

Mendapat izin dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung langsung memotong cake, lalu menyuapi Jihoon kekasih mungilnya yang mulai ikut sibuk membuka buku laporan, duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihatnya kedua temannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kue dari mana Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Seungcheol yang baru datang bersama Jeonghan kekasih cantiknya. Seungcheol tertarik dengan kue yang sedang Soonyoung pegang saat menyuapi Jihoon.

"Tidak tahu, tapi boleh dimakan."

Seungcheol ikutan makan sepiring berdua dengan Jeonghan. Mingyu datang bersama Jisoo dan Seokmin, ia kaget karena anggota lain sedang makan kue.

"Oh Gyu, makan sini. Kuenya enak." Ajak Seungcheol.

"Ini kue?" Mingyu mengingat kue yang sedang dimakan teman-temannya.

"Oh tidak tahu darimana, tapi Wonwoo bilang boleh dimakan." Ucap Soonyoung.

Dengan mata berkilat-kilat menahan amarah, Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. "Bisa tidak minta izin dulu! Itu pemberian dari fans aku kan? Dia menitipkannya disini karena hanya ada kamu diruangan ini!"

"Iya memang itu dari fans kamu. Apa salahnya berbagi makanan pada yang lain?" Wonwoo mulai kesal mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku laporan meladeni Mingyu yang sedang marah hanya masalah kue.

"Yak! Aku tidak pelit makanan tapi setidaknya izin dulu padaku!" Mingyu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku minta izin! PUAS!" Wonwoo mulai tidak terima bangun dari duduknya.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"YAK! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU!"

"DASAR GADIS JUTEK!"

"MEMANG KENAPA KALAU AKU JUTEK HAH!"

"DASAR GADIS KURUS!"

"YAK! BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU HITAM!"

"SUDAH SUDAH HENTIKAN! Bisa tidak kalian tidak ribut, sehari saja?" Seungcheol ikut marah melihat anggotanya bertengkar terus. Mingyu yang kesal langsung keluar ruangan, sementara yang lain hanya diam.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari semakin mendekati pentas seni, membuat semua pengurus OSIS sangat sibuk. "Aaaakkk ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak _balance_? Jihoon menggerutu sebal, pusing mengatur keuangan.

"Oh astaga tadi uangnya untuk apa saja?" Jihoon panik sendiri.

"Kenapa Ji?" tanya Soonyoung ikut panik.

"Aku lupa tadi beli apa saja ya? Aku tidak mau _nombok_ bisa habis uang jajanku."

"Coba diingat-ingat lagi." Soonyoung menenangkan kekasihnya yang panik mengatur keuangan sendiri karena Wonwoo tidak masuk sekolah sudah 2 hari. Biasanya kalau ada Wonwoo kemungkinan kecil tidak ada kesalahan, Wonwoo selalu dapat mengatasi masalah keuangan. Sejak insiden bertengkar dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo keesokannya tidak masuk karena sakit. Penyakit maag-nya kambuh karena sering telat makan.

"Ji, uangnya kurang. Aku hanya dapat sebagian." Jun laporan setelah belanja keperluan bersama Minghao dan Dino.

"Kok bisa? Kamu tidak cek harga lagi Ji?" tanya Seungcheol membuat Jihoon makin panik karena uang kas terbatas.

"Oh astaga, aku pusing jadinya. Wonu dimana? Aku butuh Wonu!" Jihoon frustasi, Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan. Mingyu yang melihat kekacauan hanya diam.

"Biar aku bantu Jihoonie." Jisoo mendekati Jihoon untuk mengecek apa yang salah.

"Memang, si gadis jutek itu kemana?" Mingyu bertanya pada Seokmin.

"Entahlah katanya sakit maag atau lambung begitu karena telat makan." Jawab Seokmin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku selalu membelikan makan untuk semua anggota." Ucap Seungkwan, gadis berpipi bulat itu memang selalu bertugas untuk menyiapkan makan.

"Tapi aku perhatikan saat ia makan akhir-akhir ini, ia makan dengan takut-takut dan hanya makan sedikit." Ucap Hansol.

"Wonu _eonnie_ dulu tidak begitu, ia orang yang sangat rapi. Ia sangat menjaga tubuhnya."

Mingyu hanya diam, ada rasa bersalah dari dalam hatinya. Mingyu pamit pulang duluan, keadaan masih kacau namun Mingyu juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengatasinya.

.

.

Mingyu duduk seorang diri didepan rumah, menurut info sang pemilik rumah orang yang dicari Mingyu sedang keluar jadi Mingyu menunggunya diluar. Mingyu mendatangi alamat Wonwoo dengan berbekal informasi dari bio data pengurus OSIS.

" _Sunbae_!" panggil Mingyu karena orang yang ia tunggu terus berjalan melewatinya. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

" _Sunbae_ sakit apa? Kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

"Apa itu tujuanmu? Mau ajak ribut?"

"Maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Kudengar _sunbae_ sakit."

"Oh itu, penyakit lamaku kambuh lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak trauma dengan makanan. Saat mau makan bayangan kecoa terus menghampiri. Aku tidak tahu ada dendam apa hingga ada yang tega berbuat seperti itu." Wonwoo langsung pada intinya, ia tidak suka berbasa basi.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf." Mingyu menunduk tanda sangat menyesal.

"Pulanglah, hari sudah mulai gelap." Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Semacam asrama putri untuk para pelajar dari luar kota.

" _Sunbae_ , apa besok kamu masuk?"

"Kenapa? Tidak ada lawan adu mulut?"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, keadaan kacau karena _sunbae_ tidak masuk. Kasihan Jihoon _noona_ , ia stress."

"Ooh karena kamu kasihan pada Jihoon, lalu saat aku masuk kamu mau kerjai aku apa lagi? Masih belum puas kamu mengejekku didepan yang lain?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf _sunbae_!" Mingyu membungkuk hormat, meminta maaf tanda sangat menyesal karena perbuatannya hingga membuat Wonwoo sakit.

"Lihat saja besok, pulanglah." Wonwoo berjalan lagi masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamar sewanya. Ia memang tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya karena orang tuanya ada di Changwon. Mingyu menatap tubuh gadis kurus itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu kayu dan melihat 1 ruangan menyala lampunya yang ia yakini adalah kamar Wonwoo.

.

.

Keesokannya Wonwoo masuk, Jihoon bernafas lega karena keadaan kembali normal. "Won, jangan sakit lagi." Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ayo semuanya kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita!" ajak Seungcheol pada anggota lain untuk ke lapangan basket tempat diadakan pentas seni, semuanya membawa berbagai perlengkapan keluar ruangan. Mereka akan menghias panggung utama. Kecuali Wonwoo yang masih menyelesaikan laporan selama ia tidak masuk. Wonwoo sendirian diruangan, itu sudah biasa.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS membawa sekantung berisi makanan. " _Sunbae_ , makan dulu. Aku tidak tahu kesukaanmu apa jadi aku beli beberapa yang ada di kantin." Mingyu mengeluarkan ada roti cokelat, samgak kimbab, biskuit, susu pisang, susu strawberry.

Wonwoo mengehentikan kegiatannya, ia memandang dengan tajam ke arah Mingyu. " _Sunbae_ tenang saja, tidak ada kecoa didalamnya. Ini masih dibungkus rapat. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Makanlah, aku tidak mau _sunbae_ sakit lagi."

"Hmm terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Makanlah sedikit kumohon, sejak kemarin aku merasa sangat berdosa. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Tanpa sadar Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdehem agar Mingyu melepas tangannya.

"Maaf _sunbae_." Mingyu melepas genggaman tangan dan merasa ada yang aneh pada dadanya, ia menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menulis.

' _tangannya halus sekali, dan wangi_.' Mingyu mencium telapak tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo lagi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Biasanya Jihoon yang duduk disitu saat sedang membuat laporan dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku bantu boleh? Aku hanya membantu."

"Kamu tidak ke lapangan?"

"Tidak, disana panas nanti tambah hitam."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sudah duduk didepannya dan tertawa geli. Mingyu kaget melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo tertawa. Sangat cantik. Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo sangat cantik, andai ia melepas kacamatanya dan melepas ikatan rambutnya pasti terlihat sangat cantik.

"Maaf kalau aku sempat bilang hitam padamu."

"Tidak apa _sunbae_ , aku memang akui kalau kulitku lebih gelap dibanding yang lain. Hmm apa boleh aku panggil _noona_? Agar lebih akrab." Jujur saat itu Mingyu sangat tertarik pada Wonwoo, mungkinkah ia mulai menyukai kakak kelasnya itu?

"Ini dimakan, biar aku bantu hitung sambil temani _noona_ makan."

Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu berubah jauh lebih sopan. "Ini tolong dihitung." Wonwoo memberikan bon pembelian dan kalkulator, Mingyu menurut langsung membantu. Wonwoo mengambil roti yang sudah dibeli. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo mau makan.

"Oh astaga ternyata kamu disini Gyu! Ayo cepat yang lain sudah menunggu." Ucap Seungcheol mau menyeret Mingyu.

"Ah _hyung_ , aku disini saja ya kasihan Wonu _noona_ sendirian."

Seungcheol terdiam mendengar penuturan Mingyu. "Apa? _Noona_? Sejak kapan? Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Iya _hyung_. Ya aku disini saja ya. Nanti kalau Wonu _noona_ sakit lagi tidak ada yang menolong bagaimana?"

"Ah alasan. Nanti aku suruh Jihoon agar membantu Wonu."

"Tapi _hyung_ …" Mingyu tak bisa menolak diseret Seungcheol ke lapangan basket untuk membantu yang lain. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Mingyu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Won, ada yang cari." Ucap Jun menghampiri mejanya, ia baru keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi namun kembali lagi karena ada yang tertinggal.

"Siapa?"

"Mingyu." Jawab Jun dan membuat Wonwoo berhenti saat sedang membereskan bukunya. Wonwoo dan Jun memang sekelas dan sama-sama pengurus OSIS.

"Hah? Mingyu? Ada apa?" Wonwoo bingung sementara Jun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, selanjutnya ia pergi keluar kelas lagi.

" _Noona_ , bawa bekal?" Mingyu tidak sabar menunggu langsung masuk kedalam kelas Wonwoo.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku bawa bekal. Mau makan disini atau dimana?" Mingyu datang membawa sekotak makanan dan sebotol termos kecil.

"Aku biasa makan di kantin."

"Eih, makanan dari rumah lebih enak dan bersih. Aku membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi, khusus untuk _noona_."

"Oh astaga Kim, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Iya terbentur dengan sangat keras oleh paras ayumu _noona_. Jadi, mau makan dimana?" Mingyu tersenyum malu saat menatap Wonwoo yang memandangnya heran.

"Kita makan di ruang OSIS saja ya, disini banyak yang melihat." Tanpa ragu Mingyu menarik tangan kurus Wonwoo agar segera keluar dari kelas.

"Lepas Kim! Sakit!" pekik Wonwoo kesakitan karena Mingyu terlalu kencang memegang tangannya.

"Oh apa aku melukaimu? Maaf. Apa sakit sekali?" Mingyu melepas dan refleks mengelus tangan Wonwoo. Sikap Mingyu membuat pipi Wonwoo merasa hangat.

"Aku tak apa." Wonwoo menyembunyikan kegugupannya, dan merasa aneh dengan yang dirasa.

"Ayo kita makan, tenang saja tidak ada kecoa." Mingyu tersenyum kembali mengajak Wonwoo ke ruang OSIS, entah mengapa Wonwoo menurut untuk mengikutinya. Makan gratis pikir Wonwoo, lumayan menghemat pengeluaran dimana ia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya.

Dengan hati yang berbunga, Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan OSIS didepannya saat akan masuk namun ia kaget dengan yang dilihatnya. Seungkwan dan Hansol sedang makan bersama dan mereka suap-suapan.

"Oh maaf, sepertinya aku harus cari tempat lain." Mingyu buru-buru menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap saja? Disana pasti sepi." Ajak Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menurut. Wonwoo merasa aneh, ada rasa ketertarikan pada sosok adik kelasnya. Apa yang di katakan Mingyu, seolah ia menurutinya.

"Lihat, sepi kan?" Mingyu tersenyum puas saat sampai diatap tapi lagi-lagi ia terkejut karena melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang makan berdua.

"Won!" sapa Jihoon melambaikan tangannya, Wonwoo mendekat.

"Tumben kesini?"

"Diajak Mingyu. Mana makanannya kita bergabung saja dengan mereka." Wonwoo langsung duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak."

"Belum, dan akan." Jawab Mingyu cepat mengoreksi jawaban Wonwoo.

"Cih, pede sekali." Ledek Wonwoo. Soonyoung hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mingyu membuka bekal yang ia bawa dan memberikan sumpit pada Wonwoo.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang melihat hanya menatap heran karena kedua temannya terlihat akur setelah acara pentas seni. Mingyu terlihat sangat perhatian pada Wonwoo sejak mengetahui Wonwoo sakit.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa! Tikus tikus tikus tikus!" Wonwoo berteriak karena di mejanya ada tikus, karena ruang OSIS lama tidak terpakai setelah pensi jadi para pengurus datang untuk membersihkan. Wonwoo masih berteriak sambil berdiri diatas kursinya, ia merasa geli. Mingyu langsung mendekat untuk mengecek.

"Dimana?"

"Itu disitu. Waaaaaa!" Wonwoo turun dari kursinya dan tanpa sadar menempel pada Mingyu saat Mingyu mencoba mencari keberadaan tikus yang bersembunyi. Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang penggaris berusaha mengusir tikus. Si tikus sudah kabur sempat ditendang oleh Jun keluar ruangan. Namun Wonwoo masih menempel pada Mingyu karena masih ketakutan. Mingyu hanya senyum-senyum merasa enak, ditambah aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo. Aromanya manis, semanis senyuman Wonwoo.

"Yak! Tikusnya sudah keluar Kim!" Seungcheol menyadarkan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo melepas pelukannya lalu merapihkan rambut dan seragamnya. Mingyu tidak rela Wonwoo melepas pelukan, rasanya ingin lagi. Tubuh Wonwoo sangat pas rasanya saat Mingyu memeluknya, Mingyu menyesal sempat mengejek Wonwoo kurus. Kenyataanya, Mingyu sangat menyukai bentuk tubuh Wonwoo dan semakin ingin memilikinya apalagi Wonwoo tidak sedang dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Wonwoo melanjutkan membersihkan mejanya, menyortir kertas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mingyu ikut membantunya membuang sampah.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi semua murid bersiap pulang termasuk Wonwoo yang masih sibuk merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"Won, aku duluan ya."

"Hmm iya Jun."

Jun memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo, Jun terbiasa pulang bersama Minghao. Sementara Wonwoo? Sudah biasa pulang sendiri, tapi akhir-akhir ini Mingyu selalu menemaninya pulang kalau tidak ada latihan basket.

" _Noona_ , ada kedai es krim baru. Mau coba?" ajak Mingyu. Saat bel berbunyi, ia langsung menyusul ke kelas Wonwoo.

"Hmm boleh." Wonwoo mengiyakan, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Mingyu. Usaha Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dimulai dengan memberi perhatian, walau kecil tapi Wonwoo menyukaianya. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo tidak sedingin saat baru mengenalnya. Wonwoo pun merasa kalau Mingyu orang yang hangat tidak menyebalkan saat baru pertama mereka bertemu.

"Fans kamu." Ucap Wonwoo saat melewati gerombolan para siswi yang tersenyum ke arah Mingyu.

"Hmm? Biarkan saja." Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo berharap sang gadis pujaan ada reaksi cemburu namun biasa saja, Mingyu sedikit kecewa.

.

.

" _Noona_ mau rasa apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah kamu. Aku ikut."

"Yakin terserah aku? _Noona_ tipe gadis penurut sepertinya." Mingyu memperlihatkan taringnya sementara Wonwoo hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ehem, _noona_ duduk saja biar aku yang antri." Mingyu beralasan karena ia takut dengan tatapan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo menurut untuk mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Aish, mulut ini tidak bisa dikontrol jangan sampai ia ilfil." Tak lama Mingyu mulai memesan.

Saat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas. Wonwoo menyeka keringat yang menempel di area wajah dan lehernya. Mingyu telah selesai membeli es lanjut membawa nampan berisi semangkuk es krim mangga. Ia menyusul Wonwoo yang sedang duduk.

" _Noona_ ini es-nya, menu baru disini dan favorit." Mingyu meletakan nampan didepan Wonwoo dan duduk berhadapan. Mingyu seketika diam melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menghapus keringat dengan tissu. Saat itu Wonwoo melepas kacamatanya. Mingyu baru pertama kali melihatnya, sepasang mata dihadapannya begitu cantik.

"Cantiknya…" Wonwoo memekik gemas melihat tampilan es didepannya. Semangkuk es krim dengan topping buah mangga dipotong dadu, sirup, berbagai topping warna warni dan ada stick wafer cokelat. Tampilannya sangat menarik dan cantik, sampai Wonwoo berfikir sayang untuk dimakan.

"Iya cantik."

"Foto dulu ya." Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya untuk foto es krim.

"Oh mau difoto?" tanya Mingyu ikut mengambil ponselnya.

"Iya foto dulu." Wonwoo membidik kameranya ke arah es krim. Wonwoo tersenyum dengan hasil foto, Mingyu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Gyu, kamu foto apa?"

"Foto _noona,_ tadi kan _noona_ bilang minta difoto. Benar-benar cantik saat _noona_ melepas kacamata." Mingyu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yak! Maksud aku itu, aku mau foto es krim. Sini! Kemarikan ponsel kamu!" Wonwoo merebut ponsel Mingyu.

" _Noona_ mau apa? Jangan dihapus. Aku belum punya foto _noona."_ Mingyu merengek seperti anak kecil meminta kembali mainan yang telah direbut. Wonwoo hanya diam melihat Mingyu yang memelas, ia tidak tega jadi mengembalikannya tanpa menghapus foto yang telah Mingyu ambil. Seketika Mingyu tersenyum senang lagi.

"Terima kasih. Ini es krimnya dimakan nanti mencair."

"Kenapa hanya satu Gyu?" Wonwoo bingung karena Mingyu hanya membeli semangkuk namun ada 2 sendok.

"Oh itu, takut kurang enak jadi aku pesan satu saja. Makanlah."

"Kamu tidak makan?"

"Hmm, aku nanti saja kalau _noona_ sudah selesai makan, nanti aku yang habiskan."

"Kamu mau makan bekas aku?" Wonwoo menatap sinis.

"Tidak masalah kalau itu bekas _noona,_ memangnya _noona_ mau makan semangkuk berdua denganku?" Mingyu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Hmm, benar juga. Aku makan dulu ya." Wonwoo mengambil sendok langsung mencicipinya. Raut wajah Wonwoo tersenyum senang menikmati es krim, dan Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

…

"Hmm, tidak enak makan sendiri. Temani aku makan, ambil sendokmu."

" _Noona_ serius? Apa tidak masalah?" Mingyu sudah tersenyum malu-malu.

"Makanlah, ini enak sekali nanti keburu mencair tidak enak."

" _Noona_ yakin? Tidak risih makan bersamaku?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku takut tidak sopan saja."

"Makanlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!' omel Wonwoo dan Mingyu buru-buru mengambil sendoknya, raut wajah Mingyu menggambarkan kegembiraan saat menyantap es krim di depannya.

"Ini enak!"

"Benar kan? Makanlah." ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo pulang dengan naik bis, karena hari sudah malam maka keadaan bis tidak terlalu banyak penumpang. Wonwoo langsung memilih tempat duduk yang kosong di bangku tengah. Mingyu menariknya, mengajak ke bangku pojok kanan belakang. Biasanya bangku pojok kanan belakang khusus untuk orang pacaran seperti di drama-drama. Mingyu sering melihatnya saat ikut menonton drama bersama ibunya, jadi ia ingin mempraktekannya.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Disini lebih enak, banyak pemandangan dan tidak terganggu yang lain." Mingyu menjawab asal. Wonowo hanya tertawa meledek menganggap alasan Mingyu tidak masuk akal.

"Hoamm.." Wonwoo menguap.

" _Noona_ mengantuk? Tidur saja, masih jauh nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah mau turun."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hmm iya tidak apa, aku tidak mengantuk. Tidurlah."

Tak lama Wonwoo benar-benar tertidur, Mingyu melihatnya ingin tertawa karena wajah Wonwoo sangat lucu. Kepala Wonwoo mendekat jendela, Mingyu buru-buru menahannya agar kepala sang gadis tidak terantuk kaca jendela. Dengan perlahan, Mingyu menaruh kepala Wonwoo untuk menyender pada pundaknya. Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh saat mereka berdekatan, Mingyu menatap sekeliling dan penumpang bis terlihat sibuk masing-masing, ada juga yang tertidur. Mingyu mengumpulkan keberanian, ia menoleh kesamping dan diam-diam dia mencuri kecupan di puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, wajahnya seketika langsung merona hebat padahal hanya melakukan _skinship_ sedikit. Wonwoo yang masih tertidur tampak nyaman bersandar pada pundak Mingyu. Rasanya perjalanan itu cepat berlalu karena Wonwoo harus segera turun, kalau boleh Mingyu ingin bis terus berjalan agar bisa terus bersama dengan Wonwoo.

" _Noona,_ bangun sudah mau sampai." Mingyu mengusap pelan tangan Wonwoo. Tak lama Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka matanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar segera bangun dan menekan tombol untuk memberi tahu supir agar berhenti di halte terdekat.

.

.

"Pulanglah Gyu, sudah malam."

"Tidak, aku akan antar sampai depan rumah seperti biasa." ucap Mingyu tersenyum melihat muka bantal Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan.

"Lucu sekali." Mingyu tidak tahan langsung mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"Yak! Sakit!" Wonwoo berusaha membalas namun karena perbedaan tinggi badan, Wonwoo kesulitan membalasnya ditambah Mingyu menghindar sambil tertawa.

" _Noona!_ Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"

"Pulanglah Gyu, sudah malam. Nanti dicari ibumu."

"Jawab dulu. Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum kamu menjawabnya." Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang terus berjalan.

"Tidak." Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Ah serius? _Noona_ tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa _noona_ mau setiap aku ajak?"

…

" _Noona?"_

…

"Pulanglah. Sudah malam."

Mingyu tetap diam ditempatnya hanya menunduk sedih karena baru saja ditolak.

"Gyu, pulanglah." Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu.

…

"Kamu dengar tidak? Ini sudah malam! Pulanglah, aku bisa jalan sendiri, lagipula sudah dekat." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang sedang terdiam. Mingyu masih terdiam, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia sangat berharap Wonwoo mau menerimanya, karena mereka semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya aku pulang, terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku akhir-akhir ini." ucap Mingyu lirih lalu balik badan berjalan ke lain arah melangkah dengan lesu.

"Gyu, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai. Istirahatlah, jangan lupa makan dan minum tentunya. Aku pacar yang baik kan?" ucap Wonwoo gugup karena tidak ada romantis-romantisnya dan baru pertama bagi Wonwoo memberi perhatian. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Tadi bilang apa?" Mingyu langsung mendekat dan menatap Wonwoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hingga membuat nafas Wonwoo tercekat karena kaget.

"Beri kabar." jawab Wonwoo lirih tidak berani menatap Mingyu.

"Bukan, yang lain."

"Makan dan minum."

"Bukan, yang satunya lagi."

"Yang mana? Sudah itu saja."

" _Noona,_ katakan lagi kumohon. Yang tadi." Mingyu makin gemas.

"Hmm itu? Hmm…" Wonwoo menatap ragu, sementara Mingyu terus menatapnya membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman.

"Pacar yang baik." jawab Wonwoo lirih hampir kehilangan suara. Mingyu tertawa senang mendengarnya.

"Jangan berisik! Nanti kamu disiram air!" omel Wonwoo.

"Jadi _noona_ tidak menolakku? Kita pacaran?" Mingyu memainkan kedua pipi Wonwoo karena gemas.

"Lepas! Ini sakit Kim!"

Mingyu melepas tangannya dan Wonwoo mengusap pipinya yang makin panas rasanya. "Jadi, tadi kenapa menolakku?"

"Siapa yang menolak?"

"Eih tadi jawabnya 'Tidak' hayo…" Mingyu tertawa meledek makin membuat Wonwoo malu.

"Aish pulanglah sana!"

"Ya sudah aku pulang ya, sampai jumpa besok." pamit Mingyu berjalan mundur sambil terus tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

"Yak! Antarkan aku! Kenapa kamu pergi! Disana anjingnya galak! Aku takut!" Wonwoo ketakutan ditinggal sendiri. Mingyu tertawa langsung berlari menghampiri lagi kemudian menggandeng tangan Wonwoo mengantarnya pulang. Wonwoo tersenyum malu, tangannya terus digenggam Mingyu. Wonwoo belum berani menempel lebih dekat karena mereka baru jadian. Mingyu terus tersenyum, keinginan untuk memiliki Wonwoo sang gadis pujaan telah terlaksana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Annyeong,  
**

Ini hanya selingan saja, untuk ff rated M disimpan dulu :) . Semoga menghibur, walau ceritanya biasa saja.

Happy Fasting bagi yang menjalankan.


	2. Chapter 2

.

oOo

 **If I** become jealous

Coz' I'm loving you

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

One Shot

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah jadian, namun tidak banyak yang tahu kecuali beberapa anggota OSIS karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo sering berbaur dengan yang lain tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Yang baru mengetahui Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Jun yang memang curiga dengan tingkah Mingyu dari awal.

Kelas Mingyu kedatangan anak baru, pertukaran pelajar dari luar kota. Seorang gadis. Cantik. Sempurna. Kim Min Kyung namanya. Saat wali kelas memperkenalkan, semua murid laki-laki bersorak girang. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Minkyung biasa disapa duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Semuanya berteriak heboh, Mingyu hanya tertawa saja.

"Ciyeh ciyeh duo marga Kim bersanding. Huu..." sorak teman-teman sekelas saat jam istirahat.

"Nama depan kalian juga sama ciyeeehh..."

Minkyung hanya tersenyum malu karena terus diledek, ia terlihat mulai tertarik pada Mingyu yang memang tampan.

"Ah sudahlah, berisik kalian." Mingyu keluar kelas dengan tertawa. Ia mendapat pesan untuk berkumpul di klub basket, karena OSIS sedang tidak ada kegiatan jadi ia fokus di klub basket.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, Mingyu menuju ke ruang ganti untuk latihan basket karena mau ada pertandingan persahabatan antar High School. Mingyu juga sudah izin pada Wonwoo tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, Wonwoo juga mengatakan ia akan pergi dengan Jihoon untuk membeli buku. Sejauh ini hubungan keduanya baik.

Mingyu selesai berganti pakaian olahraga langsung ke lapangan, didepannya seperti biasa gerombolan siswi yang duduk untuk menyemangati anggota tim basket. Mata Mingyu menangkap sesorang disana, iya dia Minkyung terlihat sedang berlatih menjadi anggota cheers. Mingyu jadi tidak fokus, melihat ah lekuk tubuh seorang gadis dengan seragam yang mini, ketat dan terbilang terbuka untuk anak berumur 16 tahun. Tubuh Minkyung benar-benar sempurna, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Oy Kim! Fokus! Fokus!" Teriak sang kapten membuat Mingyu malu dan terdengar kekehan dari gerombolan anak cheers.

...

...

"Istirahat 10 menit." Sang kapten memberi jeda, Mingyu yang kelelahan mendekati bangku dan mencari air minumnya.

"Ini."

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pemilik tangan yang menyodorkan air mineral botol pada Mingyu. Kim Minkyung yang datang.

"Oh terima kasih. Tapi aku..."

"Ciyeehh ciyeehh..." sorak gerombolan anak cheers.

Mingyu menghargai pemberian orang lain, ia menerimanya, ia tidak ingin melukai hati orang lain. Ia meminum air dari Minkyung. Lalu ia mengambil handuk untuk menghapus keringatnya. Minkyung menjauh dari Mingyu dan teman-teman cheersnya bersorak senang.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Berita tentang anak baru dikelas Mingyu telah sampai ditelinga Wonwoo, saat ia ke perpustakaan banyak yang membicarakannya. Bukan Wonwoo tidak peduli, tapi dia memang sudah siap menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Mingyu memang tampan dan populer. Tapi saat ini, Wonwoo itu kekasih resmi Mingyu, Wonwoo merasakan sakit tapi ia menahannya.

Mingyu izin lagi tidak bisa mengantar Wonwoo pulang karena pertandingan semakin dekat. Wonwoo mencoba berpikiran positif karena Mingyu benar-benar latihan. Tapi Wonwoo terus memikirkan rumor tentang Mingyu dan si anak baru yang katanya jadi anak cheers.

"Oh tidak. Apa mereka latihan bersama?" Wonwoo memutar langkah kembali ke sekolah menuju lapangan basket, tampak ramai dengan banyaknya siswi yang menonton latihan.

"Ini baru latihan, bagaimana pertandingan?" Gumam Wonwoo sambil mencari sosok Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihatnya, Mingyu sedang mengobrol bersama seorang gadis. Ia cantik. Dan Wonwoo? Wonwoo cemburu dengan yang dilihatnya. Ditambah lagi banyak yang bersorak melihat Mingyu dan gadis itu. Wonwoo balik badan berjalan menjauh dari lapangan. Hati Wonwoo sakit, seharusnya ia langsung pulang.

"Hmm Wonu?" Jun melihat Wonwoo berjalan sendirian sambil menunduk. Jun penasaran, ia melihat ke arah lapangan dan mengerti apa yang dilihat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu saat baru turun dari bis esok paginya, ia bermaksud menghampiri.

"Mingyu!"

"Oh hai."

Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya, karena gadis yang ia lihat kemarin sudah lebih dulu menyapa Mingyu. Wonwoo makin kesal, ia mulai membenci Mingyu lagi. Mingyu juga jarang menanyakan kabar, alasannya setelah sampai rumah langsung tidur karena lelah latihan. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi lagi.

Wonwoo menjadi murung, ia anak pendiam jarang mengutarakan masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Won? Wonu?" Jun menyadarkan Wonwoo yang melamun.

"Oh kenapa Jun?"

"Kamu sakit?"

"Hmm tidak apa."

Jun hanya memandang iba pada Wonwoo.

Saat istirahat Mingyu tidak datang ke kelas Wonwoo, tidak seperti saat Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo saat itu.

"Won, mau ikut ke kantin?" Ajak Jun, ia tidak tega Wonwoo selalu sendiri.

"Hmm kamu duluan saja."

"Won, makanlah jangan sampai kamu sakit lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Hmm baiklah, apa tidak masalah aku bergabung?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak apa kok. Ayo."

Wonwoo mengikuti Jun ke kantin berkumpul bersama Minghao, Dino dan juga ada Seungkwan serta Hansol.

" _Eonnie_ , tumben. Sini-sini." Ajak Seungkwan riang menyambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum duduk dekat Seungkwan dan Minghao.

Wonwoo ikut makan bersama anggota OSIS lain. Mingyu memasuki kantin bersama teman-temannya dan ada gadis itu lagi.

"Oh lihat, genk anak populer datang." Ucap Seungkwan. Semua mata melihat ke gerombolan teman-teman Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya diam sambil mengacak-acak bento-nya. Ia tidak selera makan.

"Wow, ada Minkyung! Dia sangat terkenal dikelasku!" Ucap Dino. Dino sekelas dengan Hansol dan Minghao sekelas dengan Seungkwan.

"Hmm rumornya Mingyu dan Minkyung pacaran!" Tambah Hansol.

"Ckckck wajar saja sih kalau anak basket ya pacarnya anak cheers. Tapi dia disini sementara kan? Dia bukan murid sekolah sini." Ucap Seugkwan.

Wonwoo hanya menunduk mencoba sabar.

"Hei, kalian memangnya sudah tahu pasti beritanya?" Tanya Jun karena tidak tega melihat Wonwoo. Semua temannya hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi banyak yang bergosip seperti itu _Ge_." Minghao ikut menambahkan.

"Iya, tapi kan beritanya belum pasti." Jun membersihkan sisa remah roti yang menempel di sudur bibir Minghao.

"Aku pamit dulu, Jisoo _eonnie_ menyuruhku ke ruang OSIS." Wonwoo buru-buru keluar dari kantin.

Wonwoo menuju ruang OSIS, ia berterima kasih karena mendapat pesan. Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedang tertawa, bergosip tentang idol yang sedang digandrungi banyak remaja.

"Won, sini!" Teriak Jeonghan.

"Ada apa? Tumben, hanya aku saja yang dipanggil?" Wonwoo duduk disebelah Jeonghan.

"Won, begini aku sudah bicarakan dengan Seungcheol untuk membuka bazaar amal saat pertandingan basket. Kamu atur ya seperti biasa." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Benar, nanti aku akan buat pengumuman untuk mengajak siapa saja yang mau menyumbang pakaian bekas layak pakai. Sekolah kita pasti sangat ramai nanti saat pertandingan. Apalagi ada Mingyu." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo hanya menunduk, baru saja ia ingin melupakan sejenak tapi Jisoo mengungkit kembali.

"Won? Won kenapa? Won?" Jeonghan panik melihat Wonwoo menangis nyaris tidak ada suaranya.

"Jisoo, tutup pintunya." Jeonghan memeluk Wonwoo dengan sayang, Jisoo berlari ke pintu dan langsung menutup rapat. Mereka hanya bertiga.

Wonwoo masih sesenggukan seolah sudah tidak kuat menahannya.

"Kenapa sayang? Cerita saja."

"Maaf _eonnie_ , kali ini aku mundur. Biar Jihoon saja yang atur."

"Oh tidak, Jihoon tidak bisa sendiri. Memang kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Aku benci Mingyu, aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi."

"Won, kita semua tahu kalian memang sering bertengkar. Kenapa hmm?" Jeonghan masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi, apalagi masih ada orang itu. Aku tidak mau! Tolong jangan libatkan aku." Jeonghan terus memeluk Wonwoo yang terus menangis. Jeonghan dan Jisoo bingung apa yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

Setelah Wonwoo tenang, ia menceritakan apa yang dirasa. Jeonghan dan Jisoo kaget mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

"Oh astaga! Kamu pacaran dengan Mingyu?!" Jeonghan dan Jisoo masih belum percaya.

"Ehem, tidak apa Won. Yang pacaran sama adik kelas bukan cuma kamu kok." Ucap Jeonghan menenangkan sambil melirik Jisoo. Jisoo merasa tersindir melempar tissu bekas air mata Wonwoo ke Jeonghan.

"Yak, bagaimana kalau kamu balas Mingyu?" Usul Jisoo.

"Hmm balas? Balas apa?"

Jisoo menatap Jeonghan lalu mereka berdua tertawa geli. "Wonu-ya, kamu juga tidak kalah cantik kok sama si siapa itu? Orang itu pokoknya jangan sebut nama. Alasan Mingyu menyukaimu juga kan awalnya dia tertarik sama wajah kamu." Jeonghan memberi semangat.

"Hmm benar, kita akan bantu kamu." Jisoo tertawa geli, Wonwoo hanya diam tidak mengerti maksud kakak kelasnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo diajak ke salon oleh Jeonghan dan Jisoo sepulang sekolah.

"Wonu-ya, kamu harus merubah penampilanmu. Rambutmu bagus, dirapihkan sedikit ya." Saran Jeonghan. Wonwoo menurut saja.

"Won, pakai ini." Jisoo memilih softlens sesuai minus mata Wonwoo.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo senang dengan penampilan Wonwoo, mereka sangat puas.

"Pasti Mingyu menyesal." Jisoo terkekeh membayangkan wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum menatap kedua kakak kelasnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo menjadi percaya diri dengan penampilan barunya, membuat Jun tersenyum melihat Wonwoo kembali ceria. Rambutnya yang hitam, lurus dan panjang ia gerai tak lupa memakai jepitan sebagai asesoris menambah kesan manis dan cantik. Wonwoo juga melepas kacamatanya walau kadang ia masih memakainya hanya mengganti model frame-nya.

"Won, aku mau membagikan selebaran ke semua kelas. Mau ikut?" Ajak Jun.

"Boleh."

Wonwoo dan Jun berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah. Jun masuk ke setiap kelas untuk menempel brosur di papan pengumuman kecil, Wonwoo menunggunya diluar kelas. Sampai pada kelas Mingyu, Wonwoo berhenti.

"Kamu diluar saja." Saran Jun, dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

Jun baru mau masuk, bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang keluar bersama gerombolannya dan ada Minkyung tentunya. Mingyu kaget dengan yang dilihatnya, ia terdiam melihat Wonwoo. Ia melihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ayo Won, tinggal sedikit lagi." Ajak Jun setelah menempel brosur di kelas Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum manis mengikuti Jun ke kelas lain. Jun seolah mengerti, ia memang sengaja memanasi Mingyu. Wonwoo juga tidak peduli dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo, tidak memedulikan teman-temannya memanggil. Mingyu memegang lengan Wonwoo.

"Yank?"

"Oh siapa ya?" Wonwoo menatap sinis lalu menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari lengannya.

"Ayo Won, sudah selesai." Ajak Jun lagi sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo membalasnya.

"Yank, tunggu. Kamu kok berubah?"

"Gyu, masuk kelas lah. Ayo Won." Jun memisahkan Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak mau mendengar Mingyu lagi.

Selama dikelas, Mingyu terus memikirkan Wonwoo. Ia menyesal tidak memberi perhatian pada kekasihnya padahal mereka belum lama jadian. Ia sudah menebak alasan Wonwoo berubah, ditambah lagi gosip yang beredar.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Mingyu langsung berlari ke kelas Wonwoo. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan teman-temannya termasuk Minkyung. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak berlari menuju kelas Wonwoo saat pulang sekolah. Mingyu ingat masa-masa dimana ia mengejar untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Ia sangat menyesal jauh dari Wonwoo. Ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Kamu mau apa Gyu?" Jun menghalangi Mingyu yang sudah muncul didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Wonu mana?"

"Dimana sopan santunmu Gyu? Dia lebih tua darimu."

Mingyu malas berdebat, ia langsung masuk namun tidak ada Wonwoo di kelas. Mingyu keluar mengejar Jun.

" _Hyung_! Wonu dimana? Maksudku Wonu _noona_."

Soonyoung kaget melihat Mingyu berlari mengejar Jun, Jihoon pun ikut bingung dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Buat ulah apa lagi dia? Ckck." Ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum pada Jihoon.

"Ayo pulang, biarkan saja dia." Ajak Soonyoung.

"Kim Mingyu! Kenapa belum ganti? Hari pertandingan sudah didepan mata! Cepat ganti dan turun ke lapangan!" Omel sang pelatih melihat Mingyu masih pakai seragam saat berusaha mengejar Jun.

Mingyu sangat penasaran dengan Wonwoo, ia mencoba menelpon Wonwoo namun tidak aktif. Mingyu kesal.

Selesai latihan, Mingyu ke asrama Wonwoo. Ia berusaha meminta penjelasan. Namun yang dicari ternyata belum pulang, Mingyu cemas karena hari sudah malam. Ia menunggu dekat jalan raya.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam tiba.

Wonwoo datang membawa setumpuk berkas dalam dekapannya, ia memang izin dari sekolah untuk kegiatan OSISnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu didepannya. Ia tidak peduli langsung jalan melewati Mingyu.

Mingyu memegang lengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Yank, sebenarnya kamu kenapa?"

"Yank! Yank! Bahasa apa itu!" Wonwoo berubah ketus.

"Kamu berubah? Aku pacar kamu."

"Apanya yang berubah? Aku masih seorang Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ya, aku memang suka penampilan kamu sekarang. Tapi kenapa tidak beritahu aku?"

"Memang kamu siapa?"

"Oh astaga, aku pacar kamu. Setidaknya beritahu aku, dan kamu sekarang? Sikap dan gaya bicaramu juga. Dan kamu senyum sama lelaki lain."

"Pacar? Siapa? Kamu? Kamu pacar aku? Sejak kapan? Berani mengatur aku? Kamu cemburu aku senyum sama orang lain? Lalu bagaimana aku yang melihat kamu sama orang lain juga?" Wonwoo lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Jangan kesana sendiri, anjingnya galak." Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo.

"Yank! Dengar!" Mingyu mencengkeram kedua lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencoba berontak, lalu ia berjongkok merasakan nyeri karena tenaga Mingyu yang kuat.

"Pergilah Gyu! Aku benci kamu! Jangan cari aku lagi!" Wonwoo bangun langsung pergi berjalan lagi.

"Maaf, aku kasar." Mingyu mengelus lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menangis, Mingyu merasa sedih sudah membuat anak orang menangis karenanya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan sambil menunduk, masih terus terisak. Mingyu masih mengikuti Wonwoo lalu menggandengnya mengajak ke taman, dekat asrama Wonwoo. Duduk berdua di bangku taman.

Wonwoo masih menangis, Wonwoo terus menyuruh Mingyu pulang tapi Mingyu masih bertahan tetap menemani Wonwoo. Mingyu terus menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan tangan sebelahnya lagi ia pakai untuk mengusap rambut panjang Wonwoo.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Kamu jahat! Aku benci!"

"Iya, makanya aku mau perbaiki kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf ya?" Mingyu berjongkok menatap wajah Wonwoo dari bawah. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya dan menempelkan dipipinya berharap Wonwoo mau memaafkan. Tangan Wonwoo memang wangi, favorit Mingyu. Wonwoo memang rajin memakai hand cream.

"Maafkan aku ya. Tegur aku kalau kamu kesal. Tidak usah pikirkan gosip. Aku tidak ada apa-apa sama dia. Masuklah sudah malam, istirahat." Mingyu berdiri lalu menuntun Wonwoo sampai depan pintu asramanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya, Yank." Pamit Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo masuk kedalam masih terdiam, Mingyu melangkah pulang setelah Wonwoo masuk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Mingyu langsung keluar kelas pas bertemu dengan Seokmin dari kelas sebelah.

"Eh mau kemana?" Seokmin menahan Mingyu yang mau kabur.

"Aku sibuk nanti saja ya."

"Kita disuruh kumpul diruang OSIS sekarang."

"Ah tapi... apa? Ruang OSIS? Siapa saja?"

"Iya semua anggota, ayo!"

"Oh oke!" Mingyu merapihkan seragamnya.

"Mingyu, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Minkyung.

"Oh maaf, ada panggilan. Sama yang lain saja ya!" Mingyu merangkul Seokmin berjalan menuju ruang OSIS meninggalkan Minkyung yang bingung.

Mingyu senang, Wonwoo sudah datang. Ia sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain ponselnya. Posisi Wonwoo duduk terlihat sangat santai hingga roknya ketarik dan pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa Wonwoo sadari terekspos. Mingyu melepas jas sekolahnya lalu menutup sebagian paha Wonwoo agar lelaki lain tidak melihat.

Anggota lain yang melihat tingkah Mingyu merasa heran. Wonwoo sempat mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya ke kakinya, lalu ia kembali fokus ke ponselnya.

Semua anggota belum kumpul, masih menunggu sang ketua yang masih di ruang guru. Dan beberapa yang masih perjalanan dari kelasnya.

"Yank, ini mainnya bagaimana?" Wonwoo berubah manja saat Mingyu duduk disampingnya.

"Eih, kamu pake wifi? Katanya buat kerja bukan buat main."

"Hehe kan belum kerja masih santai. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo _nyengir_ didepan Mingyu.

"Oh begitu, ini mainnya begini." Mingyu mengajari Wonwoo main game online. Posisi keduanya sangat dekat, semua anggota hanya terdiam melihat keakraban Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tidak biasa. Mereka semua seolah terhipnotis dengan tingkah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang asyik sendiri.

Seungcheol masuk ke ruangan dan bingung melihat anggotanya terdiam.

"Ooh asyik ya jadi pasangan baru. Yang lain _ngontrak_." Sindir Seungcheol membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali tersadar.

"Sirik aja _hyung_!" Balas Mingyu.

"Kalian?" Seungkwan masih tidak percaya sampai menutup mulutnya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

Seungcheol mengumpulkan semua anggota untuk membahas acara yang akan dilaksanakan saat pertandingan basket di sekolah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan, ia meminta Wonwoo agar menunggunya sampai selesai. Wonwoo menurut sambil menonton Mingyu latihan. Wonwoo duduk seorang diri sambil menjaga tas Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat segerombolan anak cheers menyemangati tim basket, termasuk Minkyung.

Mingyu berlari ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo memberikan air yang sudah ia siapkan. Semua mata memandang ke arah Mingyu. Semuanya berbisik, bertanya siapa gadis yang bersama Mingyu. Karena yang menonton rata-rata anak kelas sepuluh yang tidak mengenal Wonwoo.

Saat dilapangan, Mingyu terus memberikan senyum pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalas dengan tersenyum balik. Sampai latihan selesai, Wonwoo merapihkan tas Mingyu dan menemani sampai di depan ruang ganti, ia menunggu Mingyu berganti pakaian.

Minkyung berjalan melewati Wonwoo, anak cheers lain ikut memandang Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia lebih senior kenapa harus takut.

"Ayo Yank!" Mingyu sudah berganti pakaian.

"Oh sudah? Yank beli es krim yuk!"

"Boleh. Es krim yang ditempat biasa?"

"Iya."

"Ayo kita kesana." Mingyu berjalan beriringan dengan Wonwoo sambil bercanda. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua tidak peduli banyak mata yang menyaksikan.

Mingyu memang sempat tergoda dengan gadis lain, namun ia sadar tidak bisa pisah dari Wonwoo. Mingyu sadar hanya Wonwoo yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding saat bersama gadis lain.

Wonwoo senang, Mingyu kembali padanya. Wonwoo sadar, ia tidak bisa pisah dari Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Kok geli gimana gitu ya pas ngetik "Yank" 😂😂😂. Buat **Rizka** ini udah dibuat sequelnya, semoga suka.

Special thank's untuk reader yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak

 **WooMina / Mocca2294 / chocolate stick / Cha KristaFer / rizka0419 / jeonwoww / Re-Panda68 /Halololo Hayiyiyi / Dardara / bbihunminkook / wortelnyasebong / Guest / KimHaelin29**

Terima kasih juga yang bersedia klik favorite & follow.

Saranghae 😘😘😘

 **4 Juni 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

.

oOo

 **If I** would be older than you

Coz' I'm just want to close with you

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Choi Seungcheol mengadakan kegiatan berkemah sebagai hadiah untuk para anggotanya refreshing setelah berbagai kegiatan OSIS di sekolah. Semua anggota menyambut gembira.

Seungcheol menyewa transportasi untuk membawa semua anggota dan berbagai keperluan berkemah lainnya. Mereka telah sampai di salah satu tempat berkemah dan mulai sibuk membangun tenda. Rasa kekeluargaan dan solidaritas semua anggota semakin dekat seiring dengan seringnya mereka berkumpul.

Persiapan tenda telah selesai, ada yang sekedar beristirahat memandang pemandangan gunung, ada yang memancing bahkan ada juga yang bermain di sungai.

Wonwoo bergabung dengan Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Minghao bermain dipinggir sungai. Sementara Dino, Soonyoung serta Jun memancing berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan ikan. Mingyu dan Hansol lebih memilih beristirahat dekat tenda sementara Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Seokmin berjalan-jalan disekitar tempat kemah.

Saat sedang bercanda, Wonwoo tanpa sengaja terpleset karena batu yang ia injak berlumut serta basah hingga ia tercebur ke dalam sungai. Wonwoo tidak bisa berenang. Seungkwan yang dekat dengan Wonwoo saat itu panik begitu juga dengan Jihoon dan Minghao, Seungkwan refleks berlari ke arah tenda mencari Mingyu. Jun, Soonyoung dan Dino yang tidak jauh dari para gadis bermain ikutan panik mencoba menolong.

Namun sebelum teman-temannya menolong, Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu ditolong seseorang, orang itu berhasil membawa Wonwoo ke tepian sungai.

"Kamu tidak apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang menolong Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang sempat meminum air sungai berusaha memuntahkan sambil terbatuk lalu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong." Ucap Jihoon.

"Tidak masalah, lain kali hati-hati ya adik manis." Si pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Jihoon memapah tubuh Wonwoo mencobanya berdiri namun Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan. "Oh kakinya terkilir, biar aku pijat sebentar. Tahan ya." Si pemuda itu memjiat pergelangan kaki Wonwoo dan Wonwoo berteriak merasakan sakit serta sedikit menangis dalam dekapan Jihoon.

"Sudah sekarang tidak apa."

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo mengucap terima kasih lagi.

"Namaku Jung Jin Young, tenda kalian dimana? Aku ada obat nanti aku antar."

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, terima kasih sekali lagi. Sudah tidak apa."

"Oke, hati-hati Wonu-ssi."

Kali ini Wonwoo bisa bangun walau masih dibantu Jihoon. Semua teman Wonwoo mengangguk pamit pada Jin Young.

Mingyu berlari menghampiri setelah diberi tahu Seungkwan, dan melihat Wonwoo sudah basah kuyup ia langsung mendekat. "Kamu tidak apa?" Mingyu langsung mengambil alih menuntun Wonwoo menuju tenda.

"Tidak apa, aku mau mandi. Jihoon nanti temani ya."

"Iya Won."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Saat malam semua berkumpul duduk sambil bercerita didepan api unggun sambil membakar ikan hasil memancing. Jun berhasil mendapatkan banyak ikan, ditambah hasil dari Dino cukup untuk semua anggota, sementara Soonyoung belum berhasil mendapatkan.

"Hai Wonu. Maaf mengganggu, ini obat yang aku janjikan." Jinyoung tiba-tiba datang ke tenda. Semuanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah Jinyoung.

"Oh terima kasih, aku sudah baikan." Wonwoo menerima obat dari Jinyoung.

"Oh iya, apa ini milik kamu?" Jinyoung meununjukkan kacamata.

"Oh benar, itu milikku. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, aku pikir sudah hanyut di sungai." Ucap Wonwoo riang mendapatkan kembali kacamatanya.

"Syukurlah, aku tahu ini sangat penting. Oh kalian sedang bakar ikan?"

"Iya, oh terima kasih sudah menolong anggotaku tadi sore." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Sama-sama, eh anggota? Kalian kelompok pecinta alam?"

"Bukan, kami semua anggota OSIS dan saya ketuanya, Choi Seungcheol."

"Ah begitu kalian masih sekolah, namaku Jung Jinyoung. Sekolah dimana? Mungkin aku bisa mampir promosi kampus, siapa tahu ada yang berminat mau melanjutkan kuliah ditempatku."

"Whoah _sunbae_ anak kuliah? Kita dari Seventeen High School." Teriak Seungkwan.

"Iya aku sudah kuliah. Eh kenapa Wonu tidak makan ikan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka ikan _sunbae_." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kamu mau daging? Aku masih punya stok daging, sebentar ya." Jinyoung pergi menuju tendanya.

"Wah Wonu, belum sehari sudah dapat penggemar." Ledek Jeonghan, sementara Mingyu sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia merasa minder saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan Jinyoung yang notabene anak kuliahan.

Tak lama Jinyoung datang bersama temannya, seorang pemuda juga membawa beberapa bungkus daging.

"Ini boleh kalian makan, kebetulan besok pagi kita sudah harus turun jadi sayang kalau dibawa pulang lagi. Wonu, dimakan ya."

"Biar aku yang bakar! Asyik makan daging!" Dino menjadi semangat.

" _Hyung,_ tidak bilang kalau jumlah mereka banyak ada 13 orang. Minumannya hanya ada 7."

"Oh iya maaf kita ada minuman soda juga tapi sisa 7, mungkin kalian berbagi saja ya." Ucap Jinyoung.

"Oh ya ampun, kita sangat berterima kasih sekali." Seungcheol sangat senang dapat tambahan minuman soda.

"Eh Baro, bukankah kita masih punya marshmellow? Berikan saja untuk mereka."

"Oh iya, sebentar aku ambilkan." Baro langsung berlari ke arah tendanya.

"Tidak perlu, ini sudah banyak sekali." Tolak Seungcheol.

"Tidak apa, siapa tahu Wonu suka." Jinyoung tersenyum pada Wonwoo. Seungkwan yang duduk disebelah Wonwoo hanya menyikut Wonwoo.

Tak lama Baro datang membawa sebungkus marshmellow yang masih utuh.

"Oke, aku pamit ya selamat menikmati. Ah kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sekolah kalian."

"Terima kasih _sunbae_." Teriak semuanya bersama kecuali Mingyu. Jinyoung dan Baro kembali ke tendanya.

...

...

" _Noona_ , ini dagingnya." Dino memberikan piring berisi daging yang sudah dibakar, Wonwoo langsung memakannya.

"Hmm enak." Wonwoo sangat menyukainya. Mingyu hanya melirik sekilas lalu diam, masih merasa cemburu.

"Kamu tidak makan daging? Ini enak."

"Kamu saja yang makan, aku sudah kenyang makan ikan." ucap Mingyu lirih.

Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Mingyu. "Kamu kenapa? Ini aku suapi."

" _Noona_! Marshmellownya dibakar boleh? Sepertinya enak, mumpung apinya masih menyala." Dino sangat bersemangat sampai tanpa sadar mengganggu Wonwoo yang mau berduaan dengan Mingyu.

"Iya terserah bakar saja." Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Dino lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

" _Noona_! Semuanya ya!"

"Terserah semuanya juga boleh!"

"Iya aku kan izin dulu sama _noona_."

"Iya makan saja semua!" Wonwoo langsung kesal.

"Galak sekali huu takut." Gumam Dino.

Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu yang masih menunduk. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna. Seharusnya tadi aku ikut ke sungai sama kamu. Jadi aku orang pertama yang menolong bukan dia."

"Kamu cemburu?" Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas lalu menoleh ke Wonwoo lalu menunduk lagi. Wonwoo hanya mengusap kepala Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya merajuk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

" _Eonnie_ , anak kuliah tadi tampan ya dan dia sangat baik." Seungkwan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo saat sedang berbaring di dalam tenda.

"Hao ingin jadi anak kuliah juga."

"Hao masih lama, masih 2.5 tahun lagi." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Hao ikut kelas akselerasi saja." Saran Jisoo.

"Akselerasi itu apa _eon_?" Tanya Minghao polos. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Minghao.

"Hao kalau mau ikut kelas aksel nanti lulus bareng Jun." Ucap Jihoon.

"Ooh memang bisa ya? Jadi Hao sekelas sama Jun Gege seperti Wonu _eonnie_ bisa sekelas sama Jun Gege?"

Lagi-lagi semua tertawa, Seungkwan paling keras tertawanya. "Sudah, Hao ikut kelas reguler saja nanti aku tidak ada teman saat kelulusan."

"Aku juga tidak sabar ingin lulus, rasanya pasti menyenangkan tidak perlu pakai seragam." Ucap Jeonghan sambil terkekeh.

"Yak, aku juga berpikir begitu, apalagi kita bukan siswa lagi tapi mahasiswa." Tambah Jisoo sambil tertawa, Jeonghan ikut tertawa juga.

"Jisoo _eonnie_ kalau sudah kuliah apa mau cari pacar anak kuliah juga?" Tiba-tiba Minghao bertanya, semuanya terdiam. Jeonghan terkikik sendiri membayangkan Jisoo sudah kuliah sementara Seokmin masih kelas sebelas. Jisoo mencubit Jeonghan yang tidur disampingnya.

"Ah benar juga." Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam ikut berkomentar.

"Ah sudah-sudah kalian tidur ini sudah malam." Jeonghan memutus obrolan agar yang lain tidur.

Sementara diluar tenda, Mingyu mendengar semua obrolan para gadis. Tadinya ia berniat mau mengajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan sebentar tapi mengurungkan niat saat mendengar obrolan.

"Hmm? Kelas aksel? Apa aku harus ikut juga?" Mingyu melangkah menuju tendanya bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo makan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mereka telah sampai di restoran _fast food_.

"Sayang, mau makan apa?"

"Hmm cheese burger, kentang sama cola." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Iya, tunggu ya." Mingyu beranjak untuk pesan makanan sementara Wonwoo mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis.

"Ini pesanannya." Mingyu menaruh nampan berisi makanan yang sudah dibeli, ia duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

"Hmm sebentar." Wonwoo masih fokus dengan tugas sekolahnya, Mingyu mengintip apa yang dikerjakan kekasihnya. Fisika. Mingyu sudah pusing rasanya baru melihat sekilas rumus-rumus di buku Wonwoo.

"Sayang, dimakan dulu. Bukunya disimpan dulu." Mingyu yang sudah lapar tidak sabar mau makan karena masih menunggu Wonwoo.

"Kamu makan saja duluan, aku belakangan."

Mingyu tidak sabaran, ia mengambil cheese burger lalu memakannya sendiri sambil melirik Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia menyodorkan burger yang ia pegang ke Wonwoo, Wonwoo kaget menatap burger yang sudah ada gigitan Mingyu lalu ia menatap Mingyu yang masih terdiam sambil menyodorkan burger, tak lama Wonwoo menggigitnya tanpa banyak komentar.

Mingyu tersenyum Wonwoo mau makan walau terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya. Mingyu mengulanginya lagi, menyuapi Wonwoo dengan burger yang sama. 1 burger dimakan berdua dirasa kurang, ia mengambil burger lagi yang masih utuh lalu dimakan berdua lagi.

"Mau kentangnya." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke Mingyu.

Mingyu menuruti mengambil kentang lalu menyuapi. "Apa tugasnya banyak? Jadi anak kelas sebelas pusing ya?"

"Iya besok harus dikumpulkan, hmm tidak pusing sih. Biasa saja. Lebih pusing kelas dua belas persiapan ujian."

"Hmm, sayang kalau aku ikut kelas aksel bagaimana?"

Wonwoo berhenti menulis lalu menoleh ke arah Mingyu. "Hmm memang kenapa? Kamu mau buru-buru lulus?" Wonwoo mengambil dan minum cola-nya.

"Aku mau lulus sama kamu, agar kamu tidak malu punya pacar yang masih anak sekolah nantinya."

Wonwoo tersedak sampai terbatuk mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu buru-buru menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo.

"Ooh begitu? Ya itu terserah kamu saja. Kalau kamu mampu ikut kelas aksel, ya berusaha. Tapi, masa sekolah kamu jadi pendek." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Mingyu jadi galau, omongan Wonwoo benar adanya. Wonwoo melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu masih galau, bayangan ingin lekas jadi anak kuliah terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Mingyu iri, kalau saja ia lebih tua dari Wonwoo pasti tidak ada pikiran seperti ini. Atau minimal ia seangkatan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menjadi murung, Seokmin yang melihatnya merasa heran. "Gyu, itu dimakan tidak? Kalau tidak mau, buat aku ya."

"Ambillah." Mingyu menggeser dengan malas makan siangnya pada Seokmin di kantin. Seokmin langsung tertawa senang mendapat makanan yang masih utuh.

Wonwoo datang membawa nampan makanannya langsung duduk disebelah Mingyu. "Kamu tidak makan?" Wonwoo menyuap nasi ke mulutnya lalu menatap heran Mingyu yang menjadi pendiam.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu dari tadi dia diam saja." Ucap Seokmin.

Wonwoo seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu, ia mengingat obrolan kemarin saat makan setelah pulang sekolah.

"Makanlah, kalau tidak mau makan aku akan mencari pacar anak kuliah saja." Bisik Wonwoo.

"Ya jangan ancam begitu cantik." Mingyu menarik kembali nampan makanan yang sempat diberikan ke Seokmin. Lalu mulai memakannya, beruntung Seokmin belum menyentuhnya.

"Yak! Bukankah itu untukku?"

Mingyu tidak peduli ocehan Seokmin, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Mingyu mau makan.

"Sayang aku minta ebi fry-nya ya, kamu tidak suka kan?" Mingyu langsung mencomot salah satu lauk di piring Wonwoo.

"Issh! Belum dikasih izin main ambil saja!" Omel Wonwoo sambil memukul sayang ke Mingyu, namun Mingyu tidak marah malah tertawa geli. Mingyu juga asal ambil minuman milik Wonwoo tanpa izin, Wonwoo akan senang hati menjewer telinga Mingyu lalu ia tertawa, lalu Wonwoo gantian minum minumannya.

" _Aigoo_... _indirect kiss_!" Ucap Seokmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung terdiam, Wonwoo melepas sedotannya dan melihat minumannya. Wonwoo menunduk malu lalu melanjutkan makannya, Mingyu hanya senyum-senyum mengingat kemarin juga ia makan burger berdua.

.

.

Wonwoo sempat memikirkan omongan Seokmin saat dikantin. Ia jadi melamun, berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Jihoon yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku, Wonwoo langsung mendekati Jihoon ingin bertanya karena Jihoon sudah lebih dulu pacaran dengan Soonyoung.

"Ji, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak jadi, mana sini aku bantu." Wonwoo membawa sebagian buku menuju kelas Jihoon lalu langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Jihoon menatapnya dengan heran.

Mingyu pun ikut memikirkan omongan Seokmin, ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri selama di kelas. Selama jadian dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya berani sebatas berpegangan tangan. Menyentuh tubuh yang lain saja jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Oh iya, ia ingat pernah mengecup kepala Wonwoo saat mengantarnya pulang, itupun ia lakukan dengan cepat atau saat Wonwoo sedang marah, ia berani mencium kedua tangan Wonwoo. Hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Mingyu jadi membayangkan bibir Wonwoo, seperti apa rasanya kalau bisa menempelkan secara langsung bibir bertemu bibir. Mingyu terkekeh geli sendirian.

"Kim Mingyu! Kim Mingyu kamu dengar!" Omel guru Lee karena ia terus melihat Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mingyu langsung sadar, dan semua mata memandangnya. "I..i..iyaa.."

"Keluar kamu sampai pelajaran saya selesai!"

Mingyu menurut langsung keluar menerima hukuman, ia di setrap. Ia berlutut diluar kelas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sendirian.

"Oh wow siapa itu? Ada yang dihukum? Kamu kenal Won?" Tanya Jun saat melintas di depan kelas Mingyu dari ruang guru. Jun sengaja berjalan pelan.

"Tidak kenal. Siapa ya?"

"Aku kira kamu mengenalnya, mirip pacar kamu." Jun menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Pacarku anak pintar, dia bahkan mau masuk kelas aksel tidak mungkin dihukum begitu."

"Benarkah?" Jun tertawa meledek. Mingyu benar-benar malu, ia jadi bertemu dengan Wonwoo saat menerima hukuman. Ingin rasanya ditelan bumi saat Jun dan Wonwoo lewat didepannya.

"Sayang... jahat ih..." bisik Mingyu sambil cemberut. Wonwoo menoleh dan memberi _sign heart_ dengan kedua jarinya sambil mengedip. Mingyu tersenyum malu melihatnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Sayang beli es serut yuk!" Ajak Mingyu setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ada camilannya tidak? Aku lapar."

"Oh tentu saja ada. Disana ada tteokbokki sama oden. Mau?"

"Mauuu."

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo mampir ke kedai camilan yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mingyu memesan tteokbokki 1 porsi, 1 porsi tempura dan es serut 2 porsi.

"Sayangnya Mingyu, aku sudah putuskan mau ikut bimbel agar bisa masuk kelas aksel." ucap Mingyu penuh percaya diri.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil menyeruput es serut yang manis. "Mingyu sayang, saran aku jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau nanti aku lulus duluan dan kamu masih sekolah, itu tidak apa. Aku menyukaimu walau kamu masih sekolah, aku tidak malu. Jadi nikmati masa high school kamu."

Pipi Mingyu terasa hangat mendengar nasehat Wonwoo. "Aku tidak salah pilih, punya pacar yang lebih tua memang bisa diandalkan karena pikirannya lebih dewasa."

Wonwoo mencubit Mingyu yang terlihat malu-malu. "Ada tapinya..." Wonwoo mengambil tempura lalu menggigitnya.

"Oh apa?" Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka saat kamu dihukum. Aku malu diledek Jun." Wonwoo menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf sayang, aku memang salah tidak konsen saat pelajaran guru Lee Dong Wook. Tahu sendiri kan dia kalau sudah marah tatapannya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Wonwoo tertawa geli, Mingyu menggigit tempura yang dipegang Wonwoo. "Hmm enak, apa ini? Labu kuning ya?"

"Issh kenapa ambil punyaku sih. Kan masih banyak yang lain." Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu dengan tangan satunya.

"Lho punya kamu kan punya aku juga, kesayangannya Mingyu." Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa geli.

"Ini habiskan." Mingyu menuntun tangan Wonwoo yang masih memegang tempura ke arah mulut Wonwoo.

"Issh bekas kamu!"

"Memang kenapa? Kemarin tidak protes saat makan burger."

"Menyebalkan!" Wonwoo menggigit sisa tempura dan menghabiskannya. Mingyu hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Mingyu menyuapi tteokbokki, ia juga iseng mencicipi es milik Wonwoo yang beda rasa dengan miliknya.

Mingyu tidak peduli lagi dengan status anak kuliah asal bisa terus bersama Wonwoo, ia sudah merasa senang. Mingyu juga tidak mempersoalkan indirect kiss, mungkin pada saatnya nanti dia bisa melakukannya secara langsung ehem tapi tentu dengan persetujuan Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mau terburu-buru, ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa pacaran dengan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang pernah malu didepan gebetannya? Wkwkwk dunia serasa mau runtuh rasanya ^^.

Well, panggilan untuk Meanie aku samakan saja dengan ff Meanie-ku yang lain, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya saat membaca chap lalu. Untuk Meanie Married Life insya allah minggu depan di Up, masih ditungguin ga sih ya? Wkwkwk (pede banget :p)

Special Thank's untuk reviewnya :

 **WooMina / alya27 / xingliexia / Mocca2294 / Guest / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / Dardara / auliaMRQ / KimHaelin29 / Devil Prince / XiayuweLiu / anon / jeononu / wonuguaegi**

 **Saengil Chukkae Kwon Soonyoung 'Hoshi'**

 **15 Juni 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

.

oOo

 **If I** more become jealous

Coz I don't want split up from you

.

.

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Mingyu menatap kalender meja miliknya, ia terus menandai di satu tanggal. 17 Juli. Itu adalah ulang tahun Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin memberikan kado istimewa untuk kekasihnya.

Mingyu menopang dagunya sambil menatap kalender di meja belajar kamarnya. "Hufftt... beli apa ya? Kesukaan dia apa ya?" Mingyu galau lalu ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya menampilkan wallpaper foto Wonwoo, Mingyu membuka chat lalu menutupnya kembali karena chat terakhir 2 jam lalu Wonwoo sudah pamit tidur.

"Ah sudah malam, besok saja aku cari tahu." Mingyu memejamkan matanya setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo saat jam istirahat ke perpustakaan. Mingyu memerhatikan penampilan kekasihnya saat sedang membaca disamping ia duduk. Merasa diperhatikan, Wonwoo menoleh dan memandang dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kamu terlihat serius. Kamu suka membaca ya? Buku apa yang kamu suka?" Mingyu berpikir mendapat ide untuk membeli barang kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Aku suka membaca novel, majalah, hmmm tentang motivasi dan resep masakan."

"Kamu suka memasak?" Mingyu semakin tertarik dengan jawaban Wonwoo. Calon idaman pikir Mingyu.

"Tidak. Hanya suka melihat gambar makanannya saja. Terlihat enak." Jawab Wonwoo sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aish aku pikir benar suka memasak biasanya remaja putri mulai senang memasak."

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh geli dan melanjutkan membaca sementara Mingyu terlihat berpikir dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Masak ya? Masak? Hmm..." gumam Mingyu lirih sambil menatap langit-langit perpustakaan sekolahnya.

.

.

"Sayang, nanti kamu turun sendiri ya karena aku masih ada urusan." Mingyu mengusap punggung tangan Wonwoo saat pulang bersama seperti biasa.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke tempat paman aku." Mingyu mengedip sembari tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, jangan pulang malam ya. Jangan keluyuran, langsung pulang dan istirahat." Wonwoo memberi nasehat sebelum turun.

"Iya sayang." Mingyu senang merasa sangat diperhatikan. Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya untuk bersiap turun.

"Hati-hati turunnya ya."

Wonwoo turun dari bis dan menengok ke arah Mingyu yang masih didalam bis, Mingyu memberikan _sign heart_ dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ditekuk dan Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya.

Mingyu mendatangi ke tempat pamannya bekerja di sebuah hotel. Beruntung sang paman ada di tempat jadi Mingyu bisa langsung bertemu.

"Ada apa Gyu? Tumben kemari."

"Paman, apa disini bisa kerja _part time_?" Mingyu langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku." Jawab Mingyu cepat. Pria dihadapan Mingyu duduk langsung kaget dengan jawaban keponakannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah paman, beri aku kesempatan 2 minggu saja asal aku dapat uang dari hasil kerjaku."

"Kim Mingyu, kamu butuh uang? Berapa? Apa ayahmu tidak memberi uang jajan padamu? Atau kamu mengambil uang SPP?"

"Astaga paman Kim Beom yang paling tampan tapi aku juga tak kalah tampan darimu, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh mengambil uang SPP bisa dihajar aku oleh ibu. Tapi aku butuh untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Untuk apa? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Pacarku mau ulang tahun 2 minggu lagi jadi aku ingin membeli sesuatu dengan uang hasil keringatku."

"Wow! _Amazing!_ Aku tak menyangka kamu bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Dia sangat istimewa bagimu ya?" Kim Beom tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

"Iya paman, ya boleh ya. Aku cuci piring di restoran juga tidak apa. Ayolah paman, izinkan aku. Disini pasti banyak yang bisa aku kerjakan."

"Apa orang tuamu tahu hal ini?"

"Tidak dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini paman."

"Apa?! Bisa di hajar aku oleh ayahmu nanti."

"Ayolah paman, 2 minggu saja ya." Mingyu terus memohon agar diizinkan, Kim Beom hanya terdiam melihat permintaan tulus dari keponakannya.

"Aku beri kamu uang saja dan kamu bisa langsung membeli hadiah untuk pacar kamu." Kim Beom bergerak untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Tidak paman. Niatku kesini untuk bekerja bukan untuk minta uang, kalau uang aku bisa minta pada ibu. Tujuanku membeli hadiah hasil dari keringatku sendiri." Mingyu masih berusaha meyakinkan pamannya. Kim Beom hanya terdiam dan Mingyu menatap sang paman berharap diberi izin.

"Baiklah, 2 minggu saja ya. Aku antar kamu untuk bertemu Chef Jung barangkali dia butuh tenaga untuk di dapur." Kim Beom bangun dari duduknya diikuti Mingyu berjalan dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum senang usahanya mendapat kerja _part time_ berhasil.

Berkat jabatan pamannya yang seorang General Manager di hotel bintang 5, maka Mingyu dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan. Mingyu bisa langsung mulai keesokannya setelah pulang sekolah dengan jam kerjanya selama 4 jam setiap hari mengingat Mingyu masih sekolah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu pulang sekolah tetap bersama Wonwoo tapi seperti sebelumnya Wonwoo turun sendiri sementara Mingyu melanjutkan perjalanan. Mingyu beralasan ada urusan, ia tidak memberitahu tentang kerja _part time_ yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo.

Sudah 4 hari Mingyu bekerja, ia sangat bersemangat setiap melakukan kegiatannya mengingat ulang tahun Wonwoo yang tinggal menghitung hari. Mingyu mengerjakan berbagai kegiatan di dapur dari mencuci piring, membuang sampah hingga membersihkan dapur. Semua pegawai merasa senang dengan semangat kerja Mingyu yang tinggi.

"Mingyu, tolong ambil persediaan kubis ya." Ucap Chef Jung sang koki utama.

"Iya chef!" Jawab Mingyu semangat, ia langsung keluar dapur menuju tempat persediaan bahan makanan.

Mingyu membawa sekantung besar kubis sambil bersenandung senang.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menoleh setelah ada yang memanggil, ia kaget dengan seseorang didepannya.

"Sayang?" Mata Mingyu membulat melihat sosok didepannya.

Tanpa disangka Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo di lorong hotel. Wonwoo kaget dengan penampilan Mingyu yang memakai seragam, ia terus mengamati dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan sosok yang ia kenal didepannya.

Mingyu juga tidak kalah kaget karena bisa bertemu Wonwoo di hotel, saat malam hari. Penampilan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bagaikan bumi dan langit. Saat itu Wonwoo terlihat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna putih dan rambutnya ia gerai, sepatu yang dikenakan juga terlihat cantik dengan warna senada seperti dressnya. Sementara Mingyu dengan seragam hitam putih dan celemek yang basah serta kotor.

"Won? Sudah selesai? Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Ajak seorang pemuda pada Wonwoo.

"Iii..ya _oppa_." Jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata sedikit menoleh ke belakang, Mingyu mendengar dengan jelas Wonwoo memanggil " _Oppa_ " pada pemuda itu.

Ada guratan sedih dan kecewa dari wajah Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo bicara dengan seorang pemuda yang Mingyu tidak kenal. Pemuda itu tampan dan berkulit putih bersih walau tingginya masih kalah dibanding Mingyu.

"Pulanglah." Ucap Mingyu sedih walau ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut siapa orang itu namun dengan penampilan Mingyu saat ini jelas kalah dibanding dengan pemuda itu yang terlihat rapi. Mingyu langsung berjalan lagi menuju dapur meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih diam mematung.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo mencari keberadaan Mingyu karena Mingyu tidak membalas chatnya, hanya dibaca. Ditelepon pun tidak diangkat. Wonwoo mencari ke kelas tidak ada, di kantin tidak ada. Sempat bertanya pada teman sekelasnya tapi tidak ada yang tahu.

Wonwoo mencari keseluruh sekolah, sampai ke atap akhirnya ia menemukan Mingyu sedang sendiri.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nafas tersengal karena lelah. Mingyu hanya menoleh lalu terdiam.

Wonwoo merasa suasananya tidak enak. "Kamu kenapa ada disana?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati. Mingyu langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Sayang, jawab!" Wonwoo mengejar dan memegang tangan Mingyu, namun Mingyu menepisnya. Wonwoo kaget dengan perubahan sikap Mingyu yang dingin.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kamu sedang apa ke hotel malam-malam dengan laki-laki lain? _Oppa_? _Oppa_ kamu bilang?" Mingyu mendengus kesal dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku mau _break_! Jangan cari aku dulu." Mingyu masih menahan amarahnya, hatinya sangat sakit saat ia berjuang mencari uang demi membelikan Wonwoo hadiah tetapi ia malah melihat Wonwoo berpakaian cantik dengan pemuda lain di hotel. Padahal sepulang sekolah mereka masih bersama saat itu, Mingyu masih melihat Wonwoo turun dari bis dan berjalan masuk menuju asrama tempat tinggalnya.

Mingyu benar-benar kecewa, ia bingung akan melanjutkan kerja _part time_ atau tidak. Hatinya sangat sakit, mengingat kejadian semalam. Wonwoo hanya diam melihat sikap dingin Mingyu yang sama saat baru mengenalnya pertama kali.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Mingyu pulang duluan tanpa menunggu Wonwoo seperti biasa. Wonwoo benar-benar sedih, merasa ada yang hilang.

"Won, Mingyu mana?" Tanya Jihoon karena melihat Wonwoo sendiri di halte. Wonwoo hanya menarik nafas dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Mingyu buru-buru pulang ada urusan." Jawab Wonwoo pelan dengan senyum tipis menyembunyikan masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Oh ya sudah ikut pulang sama kita saja." Ajak Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengangguk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu masih dengan sifat keras kepalanya, Wonwoo terkadang masih menanyakan kabar namun chatnya tidak pernah dibaca lagi oleh Mingyu.

Saat di sekolah, Wonwoo berusaha mendekati namun Mingyu selalu tidak peduli. Sudah 3 hari Mingyu bersikap dingin, Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan.

"Mingyu!" Panggil Wonwoo saat bertemu di koridor kelas, beruntung saat itu sedang sepi. Mingyu sempat berhenti namun ia terus berjalan.

"Kim Mingyu berhenti!" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak lalu menghampiri Mingyu dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena Mingyu lebih tinggi darinya.

Mingyu membuang muka malas menatap Wonwoo.

"Kamu mau kita putus? Itu maksud kamu? Tidak usah ada kata _break!_ Itu sama saja menggantungkan aku."

"Oh kenapa kalau aku bilang _break_? Kamu jadi tidak bebas mau dekat dengan yang lain? Silahkan, lagipula kamu sudah punya penggantinya. Aku tidak memaksa, awalnya aku kecewa, aku menghormati gadisku, aku sangat menjaganya namun apa? Malam-malam di hotel?" Mingyu memelankan suara dan terkesan sinis menyindir, namun masih teramat malas menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu dengan keras lalu berlari sambil menutup wajahnya, Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan prasangka buruk Mingyu terhadap dirinya. Berulang kali Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Isi chat yang dikirim pun tidak pernah dibacanya. Wonwoo masuk ke toilet dan meluapkan kesedihannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

" _Oppa_ , aku minta bantuanmu." Ucap Wonwoo disela isak tangisnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya, suara yang terdengar rendah dan berat. Mingyu ingat dengan pemuda didepannya dan ia memakai seragam sekolah juga. Mingyu sudah berpikir pasti ada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Ada urusan apa?" Mingyu menatap sinis orang didepannya sambil mengamati seragam sekolah yang dikenakan.

"Bisa kita bicara? Tapi tidak disini."

"Hah kenapa lagi? Baiklah, rasanya tanganku mulai gatal." Ucap Mingyu sambil melirik sinis dan mengancam ingin memberi bogem mentah. Mingyu menatap tajam pada pemuda didepannya dan menggerakkan dagunya seolah menyuruh jalan duluan. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari sekolah Mingyu.

"Tidak usah jauh-jauh, disini saja." Ucap Mingyu setelah keadaan sepi, mereka melewati taman.

"Kalau tujuanmu mencariku masalah Wonwoo, aku sudah lepaskan ia. Terserah." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ah begitu jadi terserah? Aku juga kurang suka melihatmu yang angkuh. Jadi kalian sudah putus? Baiklah itu bagus untuk adikku, pasti ia dapat pengganti yang lebih baik darimu."

"Apa? Adik? Wonu adik kamu? Dia tidak punya kakak laki-laki, aku tahu itu. Jangan mengarang."

"Benar, ia tidak punya kakak laki-laki tapi aku masih saudaranya. Aku jadi heran kenapa ia masih berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan orang sepertimu? Dia meneleponku sambil menangis meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan padamu."

Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengar pemuda itu berkata kalau Wonwoo sampai menangis. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut perih.

"Ah iya kenalkan namaku Baek Juho, aku masih sepupu Wonu. Malam itu, aku sekeluarga mengajak Wonu makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Berhubung Wonu juga akan berulang tahun jadi kita merayakannya. Saat itu ada kedua orang tuaku juga. Kita semua datang dan hanya makan lalu pulang."

Mingyu hanya terdiam.

"Masih kurang jelas? Jadi aku dan orang tuaku menjemput Wonu di asramanya lalu ke hotel untuk makan malam lalu mengantarnya pulang."

"Apa? Sepupu?" Mingyu memerhatikan pemuda didepannya. Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri saat menatap dengan seksama, memang terlihat mirip wajahnya dengan Wonwoo. Ada rasa bersalah pada diri Mingyu.

"Ah sudahlah, tugasku sudah selesai. Kalian juga sudah putus." Juho pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam. Mingyu langsung membuka ponselnya mulai mencari chat Wonwoo yang tertindih chat lain karena setiap Wonwoo kirim chat tidak dipedulikan oleh Mingyu. Giliran Mingyu yang frustasi sekarang, ia benar-benar menyesal tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mencoba menelepon Wonwoo namun tidak aktif, tak lama ponselnya berbunyi. Pamannya menelepon.

 _"Mingyu! Katanya mau kerja, aku dapat laporan kalau kamu mulai malas sejak kemarin. Mau dilanjut atau tidak?"_

"Iya paman, aku segera kesana." Mingyu buru-buru ke tempat kerja _part time_ -nya. Mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dan berpikir untuk kembali pada Wonwoo yang telah ia sakiti.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Setelah Wonwoo yang mengejar Mingyu kini giliran Mingyu yang mengejar Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat sering berbaur dengan teman-temannya, Mingyu mencoba mengirimkan chat namun selalu gagal. Saat Mingyu mencoba meneleponnya selalu tidak bisa.

"Astaga, sepertinya ia memblokir nomorku." Mingyu panik sendiri.

"Seok, mau kemana?" Mingyu melihat Seokmin lewat didepannya.

"Biasa, antar camilan untuk _noona_ tersayang." Seokmin mengacungkan jus kemasan dan sebungkus snack kripik kentang rasa madu.

"Aku ikut." Mingyu mendorong tubuh Seokmin agar langsung jalan menuju tempat Jisoo berada, Seokmin hanya bingung dengan sikap Mingyu.

Jisoo duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan musik, Seokmin langsung duduk disamping Jisoo memberikan camilan yang ia bawa. Jisoo menatap heran dengan Mingyu yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Noona_ , bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu?" Ucap Mingyu sambil menunduk. Jisoo dan Seokmin bingung dan saling tatap.

"Memang ponselmu kenapa Gyu? Kamu mau modus ya? Ini pakai punyaku saja." Seokmin mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" _Noona_ , aku minta bantuan. Hmm kalau tidak, tolong _noona_ ketik saja sendiri. Minta tolong Wonu _noona_ agar datang kesini. Kalau sama _noona_ , ia pasti menurut."

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hmm itu, hmm iya. Aku minta tolong, aku mau bicara dengannya tapi sulit. Nomorku juga diblokir."

"Ppfftt hahahahahaha." Seokmin tertawa, Jisoo memukulnya tak lama Seokmin langsung terdiam.

"Selesaikan masalahmu Gyu, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Wonu tidak akan begitu kepada orang lain kecuali ia benar-benar sudah sakit hati. Kalau sampai ia memblokir nomormu, artinya ia benar-benar sudah marah. Sejak kemarin aku sering melihat Wonu murung. Aku pergi dulu." Jisoo bangun sambil membawa camilan dari Seokmin. Seokmin hanya diam menatap Mingyu, ia ikut bangun dari duduk lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan berjalan mengikuti Jisoo. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya, merasa kesal sendiri.

Ulang tahun Wonwoo semakin dekat, namun hubungan Mingyu malah runyam. Rencana ingin merayakan berdua sepertinya sulit karena ulah Mingyu sendiri. Saat pulang sekolah, Wonwoo selalu bersama Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun serta Minghao. Mingyu sangat merindukan saat pulang sekolah bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat merindukan dengan senyum manis Wonwoo saat Mingyu memberikan _sign heart_ dari dalam bis. Mingyu sangat merindukan saat-saat berdua, pergi membeli es krim atau camilan lain sepulang sekolah. Mingyu memegang dadanya, dada yang pernah dipukul dengan sangat keras oleh Wonwoo hingga membuat Mingyu langsung merasakan nyeri saat itu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo yang belum pulang, info dari Soonyoung mereka sedang makan-makan merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo di restoran. Wonwoo mentraktir Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Jun saja.

Wonwoo hampir sampai didepan asramanya, matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu, yang sedang duduk menunggu. Wonwoo berjalan pelan.

"Sayang." Panggil Mingyu, Wonwoo terus berjalan.

"Sayang, tunggu. Aku minta maaf." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam saja tidak menolak.

"Lepas. Tolong lepaskan."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu."

"Lepas!" Wonwoo mulai berontak sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh."

"Terserah kamu mau pukul aku atau apa, asal kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Mingyu tetap tak mau melepas tangannya yang terus memegang kuat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Lihat, aku beli kue. Ada lilinnya. Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Mingyu menitikkan air matanya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memohon dengan tulus.

"Untuk apa? Kamu sudah menghinaku, aku seperti pelacur rasanya." Wonwoo membalas tatapan dengan sinis.

"Tidak tidak. Aku salah, aku minta maaf. Aku kasar sudah bicara seperti itu padamu."

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah mau istirahat." Wonwoo melepas tangan Mingyu yang masih menempel.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang. Kumohon. Aku membeli ini semua dari uangku, hasil kerjaku 2 minggu ini untukmu. Kita tiup lilin ya." Mingyu mencari korek untuk menyalakan lilin.

"Gyu, pulanglah. Aku lelah. Lagipula kita sudah putus." Wonwoo berjalan menuju asramanya.

"Tidak, jangan kumohon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf sayang." Mingyu masih menahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Kumohon tiup lilinnya, kuenya memang tidak besar tapi aku membelinya dari uangku sendiri. Kumohon. Aku sudah menunggu 3 jam disini. Kumohon."

Wonwoo memang lemah saat bersama Mingyu ditambah Mingyu mengucap meminta maaf dengan tulus, Wonwoo menahan tangisnya yang hampir tumpah lagi. Setelah putus dari Mingyu, ia menangis terus hingga akhirnya ia bisa sedikit tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Kini ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jeon Wonwoo sayang. Maafkan aku. Setelah ini aku akan menunggu sampai kamu mau memaafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang tidak berguna. Setelah kamu tiup lilinnya, kamu boleh masuk kedalam."

Wonwoo menangis lagi, air matanya kembali banjir menatap kue didepannya yang dipegang Mingyu dengan lilin yang sudah menyala.

"Kumohon satu permintaanku, tiup lilinnya. Ini aku beli khusus untuk kamu." Mingyu menahan air matanya, ia merencanakan merayakan ulang tahun Wonwoo dengan ceria bukan sedih seperti ini.

Wonwoo menghapus air matanya, ia mencoba tenang dan menatap Mingyu yang masih menunggu Wonwoo untuk meniup lilin.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, sara..._ " Mingyu berhenti bernyanyi, menahan isak tangisnya sambil menunduk.

" _Saranghaneun_ Wonu-ya..." Mingyu menyanyi dengan suaranya yang parau dan terputus-putus.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida_..."

Wonwoo masih terdiam setelah Mingyu bernyanyi. Mingyu masih menunggu Wonwoo meniup lilinnya.

" _Make a wish_ sayang, sebelum ditiup. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Mingyu masih tetap menunggu Wonwoo untuk meniup lilin. Wonwoo hanya menunduk, tangannya meremas kuat tas sekolah miliknya.

" _Fuuuhh_." Akhirnya Wonwoo meniup lilin, Mingyu mengangguk karena sesuai janji ia akan pergi setelah Wonwoo meniup lilin.

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih sudah menuruti permintaanku." Mingyu menutup kue-nya kembali. Mingyu menyerahkan kotak kue dan paper bag kecil dengan hiasan pita biru.

"Kado untuk kamu, semoga kamu suka. Aku sangat berharap kamu mau memakainya tapi kalau kamu tidak suka boleh dibuang tapi jangan didepan aku. Aku pulang. Selamat malam. Istirahatlah." Mingyu berjalan lesu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam. Setelah Mingyu berjalan jauh, Wonwoo masuk ke dalam asramanya.

"Baru pulang Won?"

"Iya ibu, maaf aku pulang larut. Ah aku titip kue ya, kalau ada yang mau makan ambil saja." Wonwoo memasukkan kue ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Dari pacar kamu Won? Tadi ibu suruh menunggu di dalam tapi ia tidak mau. Sejak kemarin malam, ibu lihat ia juga kesini. Kenapa ia masih berkeliaran malam-malam? Bahaya, apalagi masih memakai seragam."

"Dia datang? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Yang ibu lihat dari dalam, ia terus memandang kamar kamu. Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Mandi pakai air hangat." Ibu asrama pergi menuju kamarnya. Wonwoo naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya.

Wonwoo membuka paper bag kecil dari Mingyu. Ada sebuah jam tangan bertali warna biru dengan pinggiran warna emas sangat cantik dan terlihat mewah, serta ada surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Mingyu sendiri, isinya selain ucapan selamat juga permintaan maaf. Tangisan Wonwoo pecah lagi saat membaca tiap kalimat yang ditulis oleh Mingyu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo sudah rapi bersiap ke sekolah, ia sempat mengompres matanya yang agak bengkak karena menangis semalam. Matanya tertuju pada jam tangan pemberian dari Mingyu yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Wonwoo mengambil tas dan bersiap sarapan bersama teman-teman dan ibu asramanya.

Wonwoo berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah setelah turun dari bis. Tak disangka, didepannya ada Mingyu yang berjalan sendirian juga sambil menunduk lesu. Wonwoo berjalan menyusul Mingyu.

"Pagi." Sapa Wonwoo pada Mingyu dan berjalan cepat hingga membuat Mingyu kaget karena Wonwoo menyapanya. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat buru-buru saat berjalan, matanya menangkap benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum karena Wonwoo memakai pemberiannya, Wonwoo sengaja memperlihatkan tangan kirinya dengan cara memegang tas di bahu kirinya. Tak lama ponsel Mingyu bergetar ada pesan masuk, hanya stiker kelinci dari Wonwoo. Dari kejauhan Wonwoo menggenggam ponselnya, Mingyu berlari mengejar Wonwoo.

"Jam istirahat belikan bulgogi dan orange jus." Ucap Wonwoo cepat meninggalkan Mingyu yang belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Wonwoo tetap berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, Mingyu tersenyum senang ia langsung membalas chat Wonwoo dan langsung dibalas dengan stiker yang lain bukan kalimat.

Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo, Mingyu membelikan makanan sementara Wonwoo sudah duduk manis menunggu pesanan.

"Ini sayang." Mingyu tersenyum memberikan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan gadis cantik di sampingnya. Wonwoo langsung makan, Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat Wonwoo makan.

"Lihat pasangan itu." Ucap Seungcheol dari kejauhan menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Saat Wonu makan, Mingyu menatapnya dengan cinta." Seungcheol masih terkekeh geli.

"Aish aku pikir kenapa." Jeonghan melanjutkan makannya namun Seungcheol masih menonton Mingyu dan Wonwoo sambil tersenyum geli.

Wonwoo terus makan dengan tenang tanpa bicara, Mingyu hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Saat Wonwoo ingin minum, Mingyu memegang gelas dan menyodorkan sedotan ke bibir Wonwoo, setelahnya Mingyu terus memandang Wonwoo tanpa bosan. Mingyu tidak makan, hanya memandang Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Sepertinya ada yang aneh." Jihoon berbisik pada Soonyoung.

"Mereka habis melewati prahara." Jawab Soonyoung lalu menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Prahara?" Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang Soonyoung ucapkan. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah.

"Mingyu sedang minta rujuk pada Wonu." Ucap Soonyoung terkekeh geli. Mingyu memang bertukar pikiran dengan Soonyoung setelah kejadian "putus" dengan Wonwoo.

"Memangnya mereka sudah menikah dan Mingyu menjatuhkan talak?" Ucap Jihoon gemas sambil mencubit pipi bulat Soonyoung.

"Aduh aduh sakit Ji."

Wonwoo sudah selesai makan, makanan dan minuman didepannya sudah habis. Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat Wonwoo menghabiskan semuanya.

"Sudah makannya? Mau tambah apa lagi sayang?"

"Tidak. Aku mau ke toilet." Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya, Mingyu ikut bangun mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo mengantar ke toilet, menunggunya dengan setia dan mengantarnya sampai depan kelas Wonwoo.

Saat bel pulang, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengantarnya pulang seperti biasa. Wonwoo memang tidak banyak bicara, ia lebih memilih diam walau ia tidak menolak Mingyu ada disampingnya. Mingyu paham kalau Wonwoo masih marah. Mingyu tetap menunggu sampai Wonwoo kembali seperti sebelumnya yang mau menerimanya lagi.

"Sayang, minggu besok nonton yuk." Ajak Mingyu sambil berjalan di samping Wonwoo saat menuju asramanya.

"Iya."

"Hmm jam 11 aku jemput ya." Mingyu langsung memutuskan.

"Hmm..." Wonwoo hanya bergumam dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam asrama tanpa menoleh lagi ke Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk paham kemudian langsung pergi pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hari yang dijanjikan Mingyu menepati janji menjemput Wonwoo tepat waktu dan Wonwoo sendiri juga sudah siap.

"Sayang, mau nonton apa?" Tanya Mingyu bersemangat.

"Itu nomor 2."

Mingyu terdiam karena Wonwoo memilih film horor, ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang hanya diam.

"Nomor 2 ya?" Tanya Mingyu meyakinkan takut ia salah dengar.

"Terserah, selain itu aku tidak mau nonton." Ucap Wonwoo langsung pergi menuju sofa dan duduk menunggu Mingyu. Mingyu bersabar demi mendapatkan Wonwoo kembali, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti apa kemauan Wonwoo. Mingyu membeli tiket film yang Wonwoo minta.

Selama film diputar, Mingyu memejamkan mata karena tidak berani melihat sementara Wonwoo sangat menikmati film.

Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat Mingyu tampak tidak nyaman. Tangan Wonwoo mengarahkan kepala Mingyu agar menyender pada pundaknya. Mingyu kaget dengan sikap Wonwoo, ia tersenyum lalu menurut. Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai bersandar di bahu Wonwoo dan menghirup aroma parfum milik Wonwoo kesukaan Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengusap sebagian kepala Mingyu, Mingyu buru-buru meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya. Dalam kegelapan Wonwoo tersenyum.

Setelah selesai menonton, Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo tidak menolak namun masih dalam diamnya.

"Sayang, lapar tidak? Mau makan apa?" Mingyu menatap dengan tersenyum.

"Apa saja." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa menatap Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk paham, ia mengajak Wonwoo ke restoran _fast food_ ala Jepang dan Wonwoo tidak menolak. Mingyu mencoba memanjakan Wonwoo dengan menyuapinya, Wonwoo hanya diam lebih memilih makanannya sendiri. Mingyu hanya menarik nafasnya, mereka mulai _skinship_ namun Wonwoo masih belum ada respon. Seharian tidak ada canda tawa.

"Apa kamu masih marah? Apa aku masih belum pantas diterima lagi?" Ucap Mingyu sedih saat di bis, pulang setelah berjalan-jalan.

"Aku lelah, jangan berisik." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Mingyu hanya menarik nafas, bingung harus dengan cara apalagi untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo kembali. Tanpa disangka, Wonwoo memeluk lengan Mingyu dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya diam merasakan sangat menempel dengan tubuh Wonwoo. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Mingyu menoleh dan melihat kepala Wonwoo yang menyender. Rasanya waktu berputar kembali disaat Mingyu pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup dengan lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo cukup lama.

" _Saranghae_..." bisik Mingyu setelah mengecup, Wonwoo memeluk lengan Mingyu lebih erat setelah Mingyu mengucapkan kata cinta. Mingyu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan mengusap sebelah lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih mengapit lengan Mingyu saat berjalan berdua setelah turun dari bis. Mingyu tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan sikap Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang tidak banyak bicara namun sikapnya cukup membuktikan kalau mereka sudah berbaikan. Mingyu paham, Wonwoo tidak mau mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata namun langsung dengan tindakan.

"Sudah malam, masuklah." Mingyu mengantarkan sampai depan pintu rumah asrama tempat Wonwoo tinggal.

Wonwoo melepas tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tak lama ia berbalik badan lalu berjinjit sambil menarik tubuh Mingyu dan mengecup pipi Mingyu.

"Hati-hati pulangnya." Ucap Wonwoo cepat lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Mingyu hanya diam sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat namun Mingyu masih bisa merasakan bibir Wonwoo menempel di pipinya. Cukup lama Mingyu terdiam lalu matanya melihat lampu kamar Wonwoo menyala, Mingyu tersenyum senang lalu ia bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo kembali ceria seperti biasa melupakan kejadian putus-nyambung hubungan ia dan Mingyu. Mingyu mulai belajar bersikap dewasa tidak ingin mengulangi sifat kekanakan yang pernah terjadi. Mingyu berjanji saat ada masalah, ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik tanpa emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Karena pepatah mengatakan Love Is Blind, terkadang seseorang terlihat bodoh dengan keputusannya dalam memutuskan untuk mencintai dan menjalani kehidupan asmaranya. (Backsound "Blind Love - CNBLUE aseekkk i like it versi jepangnya tapi yang dibawakan versi korea)

oOo

 **Annyeong,** ini ff sudah lama dibuat sekitar hampir sebulan lalu saat Mingyu pergi syuting LOTJ dan beredar wajah Wonwoo yang "asem, jutek, death glare" berkeliaran bebas di sosmed hingga menjadi inspirasi begini. Terkesan "Drama" tidak sih? Karena sedang berusaha menulis berbagai suasana. Diedit lagi karena mau buat ultah Wonwoo.

Disini Mingyu aku buat sifatnya dari yang masih kekanakan belajar menjadi lebih dewasa. Putus - nyambung - putus - nyambung (bacanya jangan sambil nyanyi hehe) hal yang wajar dalam pacaran, yang menikah saja bisa cerai (lho?)

Saengil Chukkae uri Jeon Wonwoo, sempat "shock" saat melihat dia di konser Diamond Edge, menyempatkan diri mengikuti beritanya disaat kesibukan bantu-bantu 1 fanbase di acara sabtu kemarin. Why why dia terlihat dan terkesan "garang"? Okay itu karena kostum dan make up tapi saat dia tersenyum seketika kesan "garangnya" langsung memudar 😁😁😁.

 **fyi** alasan pemilihan Baek Juho SF9 karena dia lahir di 4 Juli 1996 selisih 13 hari dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

Buat ff Meanie Married Life masih proses semoga bisa update cepat mengingat acara fangirlingan sudah selesai.

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya, saranghae reader-ssi 😘😘😘

Big thank's for

 **Mockaa2294 / wortelnyasebong / rizka0419 / auliaMRQ / Re-Panda68 / Naysa QIera KIm / Devil Prince / XiayuweLiu / Jeon06 / Dardara / KimHaelin29 / marinierlianasafitri / WooMina / wonuguaegi / daebaktaeluv / Cha KristaFer / Halololo . Hayiyiyi**

Dan yang sudah **memfavorite & memfollow**

 **17 Juli 2017 ( Btw tanggalnya cantik ya 17.7.17)**

 **#BeautifulWONWOOday**

 **#HappyWONWOOday**

 **#WONWOODAY**

 **#SVTWONWOODAY**


	5. Chapter 5

.

oOo

 **If I** want to kiss you?

May I?

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Angin sejuk menerpa kulit wajah Mingyu, didepannya ada pemandangan pegunungan dan padang rumput yang luas.

Mingyu menoleh kesamping dimana seorang gadis cantik dan manis duduk disampingnya. Mingyu tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu dan gadis itu membalasnya. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menikmati pemandangan didepannya sambil menggigit wafer cokelat. "Menyenangkan bukan? Piknik berdua?" Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm udaranya sejuk." Balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendaratkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengusap kepala Mingyu, dan Mingyu terus tersenyum bisa bermanja-manja dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyuapi dengan memberikan camilan dan Mingyu dengan senang langsung mengunyahnya.

Mingyu bangun dan menatap Wonwoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Perhatian Mingyu tertuju pada bibir Wonwoo, dengan hati yang berdebar Mingyu memajukan kepalanya namun Wonwoo agak menghindar.

"Kamu mau apa?"

" _Noona-ya_ , aku mau coba cium. Boleh?"

"Eh? Kenapa memanggilku begitu? Sudah lama kamu tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

"Hanya ingin saja, aku mau panggil dengan sebutan _noona_ saat ingin manja sama kamu." Mingyu merajuk memeluk Wonwoo.

"Bolehkah?" Mingyu bertingkah imut saat menatap Wonwoo. Pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Yes!" Mingyu memekik senang.

"Tunggu, memangnya kamu bisa berciuman? Ini _first kiss_ aku lho."

"Sama, ini juga _first kiss_ aku. Aku hanya ingin menempel saja sebagai perkenalan. Ya boleh ya?"

Wonwoo tertawa geli lalu mengangguk, ia memejamkan mata dan Mingyu menarik nafas lalu mulai memajukan kepalanya agar bisa menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo.

 _Chup_

Mingyu tersenyum malu setelah berhasil menempelkan bibirnya. Wonwoo pun mengalihkan pandangan karena wajahnya makin bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih _noona_." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tak lama ia berbaring lagi dengan kepala di pangkuan Wonwoo lalu memejamkan mata dan Wonwoo memainkan pipi Mingyu.

...

...

...

"MINGYU!"

"KIM MINGYU BANGUN!"

Mingyu tersentak kaget seketika langsung membuka matanya dan menegakkakn tubuhnya. Diam sesaat mencoba mengenali situasi.

"Ini dimana?" Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan, melihat sekeliling. Mingyu berada di ruang kelasnya sendiri dan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Dan yang paling utama ada seseorang di hadapannya terlihat sangat marah.

"Kamu tahu? Aku menunggu kamu lama di gerbang sekolah! Berkali-kali aku telepon tapi tidak diangkat! Sibuk mencari kamu, mencoba mengingat-ingat teman sekelas kamu untuk bertanya cuma ingin tahu keberadaan kamu! Dan ternyata kamu masih disini! Tidur! Apa kamu tidur selama jam pelajaran? Hah! Apa semalam kamu begadang lagi hanya untuk main game? Aku sudah berulang kali bilang! Belajar! Jangan main game terus! Jangan sampai kamu di setrap lagi seperti tempo hari!"

Mingyu hanya menelan ludah dan menunduk pasrah diomelin Wonwoo. Dimana Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis malu-malu? Momen _first kiss_ langsung buyar karena ternyata hanya mimpi.

"Kamu tahu? Aku hampir terlambat ke tempat kursus hanya menunggu kamu! Ternyata kamu malah tidur!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh ampun ampun ampun ampun!" Mingyu hanya berteriak menerima amukan Wonwoo yang menjewer telinganya.

"Iya maaf sayang, tadi tidak ada guru jadi aku tidur, ponselku dalam keadaan _silent_. Aku tidak tahu sudah bel pulang. Maaf." Mingyu mengusap telinganya yang perih.

"Ih! Menyebalkan! Aku beri kamu waktu 5 menit untuk membereskan buku dan mencuci muka kamu! Aku sudah terlambat ini!" Wonwoo menghentakkan kaki dan mengepalkan tangannya merasa sangat kesal.

Mingyu buru-buru merapihkan bukunya dan melesat keluar kelas menuju toilet karena takut ada amukan susulan lagi. Wonwoo ikut berlari kecil dibelakang Mingyu.

Mingyu memang berjanji akan mengantar Wonwoo ke tempat kursus. Wonwoo mulai mempersiapkan diri karena sebentar lagi ke tingkat akhir di High School. Ia berencana mencari beasiswa di perguruan tinggi.

Wonwoo masih merasa kesal hingga tidak mau disentuh oleh Mingyu. Mingyu hanya pasrah melihat Wonwoo yang masih marah.

"Sudah sampai, tidak terlambat kan? Masih ada waktu 5 menit." Ucap Mingyu didepan tempat kursus.

"Iya itu karena aku mencari-cari kamu, kalau tetap diam menunggu kamu keluar entah jam berapa."

"Iya aku minta maaf. Ya sudah masuklah nanti malah terlambat. Kabari aku kalau sudah pulang, hati-hati pulangnya nanti."

"Iya, kamu juga belajar jangan begadang."

"Iya sayang. Sudah masuklah."

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam gedung tempat ia kursus dan melambai sambil tersenyum pada Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit lega karena Wonwoo terlihat mau tersenyum lagi. Mingyu melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya. Berjalan kaki karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kursus Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.30, Wonwoo sudah terlihat lelah karena pulang sekolah sudah sore ditambah ikut kursus hingga malam.

Dengan langkah lemas ia keluar ruangan bersama murid dari sekolah lain untuk pulang. Hari makin malam, namun hujan turun sangat deras. Wonwoo masih bersabar setelah kejadian sore tadi ia mengomel pada Mingyu, kini ia harus sabar menghadapi hujan yang turun dimana ia tidak membawa benda yang bernama payung.

Wonwoo merasa iri pada teman-temannya yang dijemput oleh orang tuanya yang membawakan payung atau dijemput dengan mobil. Wonwoo hanya menunduk lemas menerima kenyataan dimana ia tinggal jauh dari orang tua. Ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Mencoba menguatkan hati dan tersenyum ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Kini ia tinggal seorang diri dan hujan masih terus membasahi kota.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam di teras dimana ia menunggu hujan reda agar ia tidak pulang kehujanan. Seseorang menghampiri Wonwoo sambil tersenyum memakai payung dan memegang payung yang masih dilipat.

"Aku antar pulang."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang bergetar. Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan haru dimana ia beberapa menit lalu merasa iri dan rindu. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

Wonwoo langsung menghambur memeluk Mingyu yang bersedia datang menjemputnya ditengah hujan deras malam hari. Mingyu kaget dengan sikap Wonwoo, pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan. Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala dan punggung Wonwoo.

Punggung Wonwoo bergetar dan Mingyu mendengar isak tangis Wonwoo.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku mau pulang." Air mata Wonwoo sudah banjir tidak peduli didepan Mingyu.

"Iya aku antar pulang, ini pakai payung."

Mingyu memberikan payung yang masih dilipat namun Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah."

"Iya ini aku antar, ayo pulang." Mingyu membuka payung untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Jangan menangis, kamu lapar? Mau beli makan dulu?" Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo dengan ujung hoodienya.

"Mau pulang ke Changwon."

"Hah? Tapi bagaimana? Kan besok sekolah, besok juga masih kursus. Kamu baru masuk kursus masa sudah bolos?"

Wonwoo masih menangis, Mingyu bingung harus apa. Baru kali ini ia melihat Wonwoo merengek biasanya Wonwoo selalu bersikap dewasa. Wonwoo masih menangis sedih dan Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung harus apa. Mingyu melepas hoodienya lalu memakaikan pada Wonwoo.

"Sudah malam, pulang dulu ya. Besok kita bicarakan lagi oke." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo dan hanya memakai 1 payung untuk berdua. Payung yang sempat dibuka, dilipat kembali.

"Hoodie kamu, nanti kamu kedinginan."

"Tidak apa, daripada kamu yang sakit. Ayo pulang, kamu harus istirahat." Mingyu sangat menjaga Wonwoo walau udara sangat dingin namun ia bertahan. Berjalan berdua ditengah derasnya hujan.

"Istirahatlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku pulang dulu ya." Mingyu pamit setelah mengantar Wonwoo dan memakai hoodienya lagi.

"Kamu hati-hati pulangnya langsung istirahat. Terima kasih sudah menjemput."

"Iya sayang, aku pulang ya. Sampai jumpa besok." Mingyu pamit pulang sambil berlari kecil masih ditengah guyuran hujan.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo berlari tergesa menuju ruang kesehatan, langkahnya terhenti saat didepan pintu bercat putih dan mencoba mengatur nafas agar kembali tenang lalu membuka pintu. Wonwoo membuka tirai yang tertutup dan melihat Mingyu yang sedang berbaring.

Mingyu merasa terusik saat sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Dengan mata yang masih berat, ia membuka matanya dan melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang cemas.

" _Noona_..." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menempelkan di pipinya.

Wonwoo hanya menatap heran dengan sikap Mingyu. "Eh? Kenapa memanggilku begitu? Sudah lama kamu tidak memanggilku seperti itu."

Mingyu langsung tersadar, membuka kedua matanya dengan lebar. "Apa aku masih bermimpi?" Mingyu menatap ke sekeliling hanya ada dia dan Wonwoo di ruang kesehatan. Sang dokter sekolah sedang istirahat.

"Kamu demam?"

"Oh itu, tidak apa..."

"Seharusnya semalam kamu tetap pakai hoodie kamu! Kenapa dikasih ke aku? Aku kaget saat Seokmin bilang tadi dikantin kalau kamu sakit sejak pagi. Seharusnya kamu istirahat dirumah tidak usah masuk." Wonwoo mengomel dan meneteskan air matanya, duduk dihadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung bangun dan duduk didepan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya berani mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah lebih baik."

"Iya tapi kamu sakit kan karena aku."

"Ini tidak panas kan? Aku sudah minum obat tadi, sistem imun tubuhku bagus." Mingyu menuntun tangan Wonwoo untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Wonwoo masih terisak sedih, Mingyu berpikir untuk menghiburnya.

" _Noona-ya, ne ga jin jja jo a ha neun sa ra mi, seng gyeo seo hon ja kkeung kkeung, al ta ga ju geo beo ril keon man ga ta, seo ye gi reu ran da."_

Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Mingyu. "Haaaaaa jangan menatapku begitu, aku malu." Mingyu tiduran dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Wonwoo merasa gemas menarik-narik tangan Mingyu agar bangun lagi namun Mingyu menolaknya hingga Wonwoo merasa lelah sendiri. Wonwoo mengalah hanya diam masih terkekeh geli dengan duduk membelakangi Mingyu.

Mingyu bangun dan kembali duduk melihat punggung Wonwoo merasa ingin memeluk sang gadis namun tidak berani mengingat masih dalam lingkungan sekolah. Mingyu mendekat dan menyampirkan rambut panjang Wonwoo dari bahunya ke belakang.

" _Noona-ya._.." Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bahu Wonwoo dengan jarak yang dekat.

Wonwoo menengok kebelakang saat Mingyu memanggilnya.

"Hmmmppphhh." Wonwoo bangun dan berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mingyu hanya menunduk malu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam setelah kejadian yang tidak disengaja saat keduanya saling menempelkan bibir. Saat Mingyu memanggil dan Wonwoo menengok tanpa sengaja bibir keduanya bertemu dan Wonwoo refleks menjauh dari Mingyu.

"Ah itu tadi tidak disengaja, jangan marah. Ya?" Mingyu membuka suara meminta maaf takut Wonwoo mengomel lagi.

"Ini pertama bagiku." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

"Tidak. Ini kedua."

"Kedua? Memang kapan yang pertama."

"Dalam mimpiku. Hehehe..." Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Yak! Dasar mesum! Kenapa kamu sampai mimpi begitu?" Wonwoo mulai berteriak, Mingyu buru-buru bangun dan menghampiri Wonwoo untuk membekap mulut Wonwoo takut Wonwoo mengomel berkepanjangan.

"Ssst diam jangan ribut, iya aku minta maaf. Aku kan masih puber tapi aku tidak mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Sungguh." Mingyu melepas tangan dari mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa geli melihat wajah Mingyu yang malu.

" _Noona-ya_."

Wonwoo langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir Mingyu. "Panggil aku _noona_ lagi, aku tidak mau ciuman sama kamu."

Mingyu langsung merengek dengan wajahnya yang sedih karena tidak boleh memanggil _noona_ pada Wonwoo.

"Eh? Tidak boleh ciuman kalau panggil _noona_? Jadi aku boleh cium lagi?"

"Aaaahh itu?" Wonwoo berubah grogi karena salah ucap.

"Maksudku jangan panggil aku _noona_ karena hmmm panggil aku seperti biasanya saja. Ah tidak, boleh panggil kan aku lebih tua jadi tidak apa." Wonwoo langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan sambil menunduk malu. Mingyu langsung mengejar namun balik badan lagi mencari sepatunya dan asal memakai hanya diinjak saja tidak dipakai dengan benar.

Bruk!

Wonwoo jatuh dilantai setelah tersandung lantai yang tidak rata. Wonwoo hanya menunduk menahan malu dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihat Wonwoo terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada luka tidak?" Mingyu gantian cemas. Wonwoo masih menunduk malu menepis tangan Mingyu yang mencoba membantunya berdiri namun Mingyu tetap memegang lengan Wonwoo dan membersihkan debu sambil mengecek takut lutut Wonwoo luka.

"Semua gara-gara kamu." Wonwoo kesal sendiri.

"Kok aku? Salah aku apa lagi? Kenapa dari kemarin aku salah terus?"

Wonwoo langsung berlari lagi menuju kelasnya, Mingyu hendak mengejar namun bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat sudah selesai.

Pulang sekolah Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo seperti biasa. Wonwoo menunduk saat melihat Mingyu, ia masih merasa malu.

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Mingyu berlutut dan memberikan plester bergambar kelinci pada lutut Wonwoo karena Mingyu sempat melihat ada luka kecil saat Wonwoo terjatuh tadi.

"Ayo, aku antar ke tempat kursus. Mau beli camilan dulu?"

Wonwoo hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk. Mingyu merasa gemas sendiri lalu meraih tangan Wonwoo untuk berpegangan dilengannya.

"Sudah jangan lihat kebawah terus, tidak ada uang jatuh. Mending lihat wajahku yang tampan saja."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli. "Tidak lucu. _Oppa_."

"Ya ya ya kenapa memanggilku _Oppa_?"

" _Oppa-ya_..." Wonwoo gantian bertingkah imut membuat Mingyu tertawa geli merasa gemas.

"Jangan panggil aku _oppa_."

"Kenapa? Kamu juga panggil aku _noona_." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya.

"Panggil aku _oppa_ , aku cium lho."

" _Oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa_." Wonwoo makin meledek dan berlari meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Oh! Ya hati-hati nanti jatuh lagi!" Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo diantara murid lain karena jalanan masih ramai saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Eoh? Kemana dia?" Mingyu kehilangan jejak Wonwoo dan mulai mencarinya.

"Eih disini rupanya, ayo nanti kamu terlambat." Mingyu menepuk pundak Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri didepan kafe.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin es kopi."

"Heee? Es kopi?" Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo ke dalam kafe lalu merogoh isi saku celananya.

"Hmm... beli bubble tea saja ya. Kopi tidak bagus untuk anak gadis nanti cepat tua. Ayo." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku mau itu." Wonwoo memperlihatkan sisi lainnya pada Mingyu, mulai terlihat sering merengek dan mood yang berubah-ubah.

"Iya tapi, lain kali saja ya. Beli makanan saja ya daripada kopi."

"Aku mau es kopi _oppa_." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya makin membuat Mingyu merasa terkejut.

 _'Ya ampun imut sekali, kemarin mengomel, semalam menangis sekarang berubah manja.'_

"Iya tapi... uang aku kurang hanya sisa segini." Mingyu menunduk lemas mengeluarkan isi kantongnya yang sisa 2.000 won. Wonwoo langsung mengambil uang milik Mingyu dan menarik tangan Mingyu untuk masuk ke kafe.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang sambil menyedot es kopi yang baru dibelinya. Ia membeli es kopi dari uang Mingyu dan menambahkan kekurangan dari uangnya sendiri.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo, Mingyu berpikir lebih baik menuruti keinginan Wonwoo daripada melihat Wonwoo mengomel.

Wonwoo menyodorkan minuman ke arah Mingyu. "Buat kamu saja, kan kamu yang ingin."

"Ini enak, kamu harus coba." Wonwoo memaksa dan Mingyu menuruti untuk meminumnya. Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo, setelah Mingyu menyedot es kemudian Wonwoo gantian menyedot.

 _"Indirect kiss, again?"_

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. _"Oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa."_ Wonwoo berlari kecil meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Aish dia masih memanggil begitu. Eh? Maksudnya dia minta cium ya? Oh astaga kenapa aku baru sadar?" Mingyu berlari menghampiri Wonwoo dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Panggil _oppa_ lagi?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan membulatkan bibirnya, Mingyu menunggu berharap Wonwoo memanggil _oppa_ lagi. Tak lama Wonwoo tersenyum dan kembali menyedot es kopi lagi.

"Eih tadi lancar bilang _oppa_. Ayo bilang _oppa_ lagi."

Wonwoo menggeleng imut sambil tersenyum makin membuat Mingyu gemas dan mencubit pipi mulus Wonwoo.

"Awh!" Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Mingyu kaget.

"Hmm? Maaf sayang, apa aku terlalu keras mencubitmu?"

"Awh! Sakit!" Wonwoo menunduk sambil mencengkeram erat lengan Mingyu.

"Kamu kenapa? Jangan bercanda pura-pura sakit."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Ini sakit!" Wonwoo memberikan gelas es kopinya pada Mingyu lalu mencari tempat duduk. Mingyu makin bingung melihat Wonwoo yang kesakitan. Wonwoo celingukan mencari sesuatu lagi dan berubah senang saat menemukannya. Ia bergegas ke toilet. Mingyu hanya bingung melihat Wonwoo, namun ia tetap mengikuti Wonwoo. Menunggu diluar toilet.

"Sayang..." Wonwoo berubah manja lagi makin membuat Mingyu merasa gemas.

"Kenapa? Kamu sakit perut habis minum ini?"

"Bukan, bisa minta tolong tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Belikan pembalut, aku tidak membawanya. Ini uangnya. Tadi aku lihat disana ada toko, yang merk ini ya pakai sayap kemasan kecil saja. Aku kirim gambarnya ke ponsel kamu. Ya cepat, sekarang aku tunggu! Nanti aku terlambat ke tempat kursus."

Mingyu hanya terdiam setelah menerima uang dari Wonwoo, tak lama ponselnya memberikan notif chat dari Wonwoo yang mengirimnya gambar.

"Ayo, cepat belikan ya! Aku tunggu. Perut aku sakit." Wonwoo merengek.

"Tapi..."

"Ayooo sayang... belikan..."

"Iya tapi aku belum pernah."

"Oh kamu tidak mau bantu? Kamu tega aku lagi sakit perut begini? Ya sudah aku tidak minta bantuan kamu lagi!"

"Iya iya iya aku belikan. Kamu tunggu disini." Mingyu mendengus kesal karena Wonwoo mengomel lagi, kini ia tahu kenapa Wonwoo sangat sensitif sejak kemarin. Karena ibunya sering sensitif juga kalau sudah datang bulan.

Dengan perasaan ragu dan malu, Mingyu menuruti perintah Wonwoo untuk membelikan pesanannya. Mingyu berjanji tidak akan ke minimarket tersebut keesokannya untuk sementara waktu.

Wonwoo menunggu dekat toilet umum, tak lama Mingyu memberikan bungkusan pada Wonwoo sambil menunduk. Wonwoo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung masuk ke toilet lagi.

Mingyu hanya terdiam saat mengantar Wonwoo ke tempat kursus, Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kamu marah?"

...

" _Oppa_..."

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke dinding dan menguncinya, karena keadaan jalanan sedang sepi maka Mingyu berani. Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk.

"Maaf..."

"Kamu tahu? Tadi aku sangat malu saat membelinya."

"Maaf _oppa_..."

"Aku berusaha mengerti dan menuruti hmmm.."

Mingyu hanya terdiam tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Wonwoo dengan sengaja mengecup bibir Mingyu saat Mingyu mengomel walau dengan terpaksa sambil berjinjit.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu berada disisiku disaat seperti ini. Kamu selalu baik dan perhatian padaku."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo. "Ayo sebentar lagi sampai, nanti kamu terlambat." Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo seolah tidak akan melepasnya setelah ucapan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengantar sampai depan gedung tempat Wonwoo kursus seperti biasa namun Mingyu tampak berat melepas tangannya.

"Nanti pulangnya aku jemput lagi ya."

"Jangan, kamu istirahat saja. Takut kamu demam lagi, _oppa_."

"Aish kamu senang meledek ya? Suatu saat aku serang jangan menangis ya."

"Memangnya kamu berani menyerangku? _Oppa_.." Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan dari Mingyu dan berlari masuk kedalam gedung. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo balik badan menatap Mingyu dari dalam yang dibatasi pintu kaca sambil menunjuk ponselnya. Mingyu merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Wonwoo mengirimnya pesan.

"Terima kasih. _I love you_ Kim Mingyu _OPPA_."

Dahi Mingyu berkerut lalu menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum sangat lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mingyu membalas pesannya.

"Terima kasih juga. _I love you too_ Jeon Wonwoo _NOONA_."

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya sambil tersenyum mengingat berbagai hal yang ia lalui bersama Wonwoo.

"Aish, tidak ada romantis-romantisnya ciuman pertama. Tapi melihatnya tersenyum sangat cantik, aku merasa lega padahal semalam ia sangat merindukan orang tuanya. Hmm baguslah." Gumam Mingyu lalu bersiul senang bisa semakin dekat dan mengerti sifat Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Note :** 2.000 KRW anggap saja Rp. 20.000

 **Annyeong,**

Ada yang kangen? Mencoba mengetik lagi tapi ide tidak selalu lancar hehehe. Ini asli karena pas iseng lihat gallery isi hp pernah simpan video Mingyu beraegyo. Masih belum jelas ada project ff apalagi seteal MML hehehe... Gomawo yang sudah mau mampir membaca dan memberi review.

 **Special thank's**

 **XiayuweLiu / Mockaa2294 / marinierlianasafitri / wortelnyasebong / LittleOoh / KimHaelin29 / jww sayanq / auliaMRQ / rizka0419 / Devil Prince / Merli Kim / Dardara / Cha KristaFer**

Saranghae reader

 **9 Agustus 2017**


	6. Chapter 6

.

oOo

.

 **If I** more be romantic

Because I love you so much

oOo

.

.

Meanie Couple

Rated T

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Akhir pekan, Jisoo mengundang teman-temannya untuk menginap di villa keluarganya. Jisoo sengaja mengajak _refreshing_ sekedar menghilangkan penat karena ia sudah ditingkat akhir masa sekolahnya yang penuh dengan jadwal belajarnya.

Seungkwan sudah heboh mengajak untuk belanja, ia pergi mencari baju renang karena info dari Jisoo ada kolam renang di villa. Jihoon ikut serta sekedar _window shopping_ , begitu juga dengan Wonwoo dan Minghao.

"Menurut kalian ini bagus tidak?" Seungkwan antusias memperlihatkan baju renang _one piece_ bercorak bunga.

"Kwanie, bagaimana ini? Cocok untuk tubuhmu." Minghao meledek memberikan baju renang _two piece_.

" _Mwo!_ Aku tidak mau terlalu mengumbar, bisa dimarahi Hansol aku nanti." Seungkwan melirik sinis pada Minghao, Jihoon menahan geli melihat ekspresi Seungkwan yang terlihat malu.

"Won, kamu mau beli apa?" Tanya Jihoon karena melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam seolah tidak tertarik dan terkesan merasa bosan.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak beli apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Hai _ladies_ , belanja?" Tiba-tiba Soonyoung datang menghampiri para gadis tentu saja ia datang untuk menjemput Jihoon.

"Oh! Kwanie kamu mau beli itu? Aku rasa Hansol akan senang." Soonyoung tersenyum meledek hingga matanya tidak terlihat. Seungkwan hanya menggerutu sebal karena jadi bahan olokan teman-temannya.

"Kamu sendirian?" Tanya Jihoon pada Soonyoung.

"Oh itu Hansol dan Jun melihat jaket di sebelah sana."

"Lalu Mingyu?" Selidik Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu beralih menatap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak beri kabar." Wonwoo menjawab dengan tenang walau dalam hati ia merasa iri karena teman-temannya berpasangan. Wonwoo merasa kesepian, berharap Mingyu datang walau sekedar menemani saja. Wonwoo melirik ponselnya tidak ada chat masuk dari Mingyu.

Seungkwan telah selesai memilih baju renang yang ia inginkan, Minghao membeli kacamata hitam, Jihoon membeli topi begitu juga dengan Soonyoung yang tidak mau kalah. Sementara Hansol dan Jun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat saja sama seperti Wonwoo yang tidak membeli.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya Jihoon pada Wonwoo yang terlihat murung.

"Eoh, aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan senyum tipisnya menutupi kekecewaan.

"Ayo pulang, kita harus berkemas untuk esok." Ajak Soonyoung dan semuanya mengangguk setuju. Dari kejauhan Mingyu terlihat berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, sudah pada selesai belanja ya?" Mingyu salah tingkah hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kami sudah mau pulang, kamu dari mana saja?" Ucap Hansol.

"Oh, tadi aku mengantri minuman ini katanya enak. Buat kamu." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan gelas minuman berukuran besar berisi es mangga dengan warna kuning menggoda dan ada potongan dadu buah mangga sebagai _topping_ pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap minuman dan tangannya menerima minuman dari Mingyu.

"Eoh bukankah itu minuman yang sedang trend? Aku mau mencobanya." Rengek Minghao sambil melirik pada Jun.

"Silahkan kesana tadi aku mengantri selama 1 jam makanya lama." Mingyu tertawa senang.

"Maaf ya cantik jadi menunggu lama." Mingyu tersenyum genit pada Wonwoo didepan teman-temannya.

"Waaah 1 jam?!" Semuanya kaget mendengar ucapan Mingyu kecuali Wonwoo yang terlihat asyik meminum minumannya.

"Kalian kalau mau pulang duluan saja, aku dan Wonu _noona_ akan belanja dulu. Kamu belum belanja kan?" Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tidak membawa kantung belanja dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Oke sampai jumpa besok." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo berbalik badan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mall meninggalkan teman-temannya yang hanya terdiam. Wonwoo menurut mengikuti langkah Mingyu dan ia sempat berbalik badan melambai pada teman-temannya.

"Duduk dulu ya." Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo duduk di salah satu bangku dan ia langsung meluruskan kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu?"

"Ponselku _lowbatt_ , kamu mencari aku ya?" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo datar namun tangannya menyodorkan sedotan ke mulut Mingyu. Dan Mingyu ikut menyedot minuman yang baru dibelinya.

"Benarkah? Sedih sekali kamu tidak mencariku." Mingyu masih menggoda dengan mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menunduk malu sambil tersenyum dan ia menyuapi Mingyu potongan buah mangga.

Mingyu tersenyum senang bisa minum es berdua dengan Wonwoo tanpa memedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang melihat mereka sambil tersenyum. Tak jarang yang melihat merasa iri pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Setelah menghabiskan es, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo berbelanja.

"Kamu mau beli apa?"

"Hmm entahlah, kamu mau beli apa?" Tanya Mingyu balik pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya melirik pada Mingyu namun masih terdiam dengan menggigit bibirnya. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ada yang mau kamu beli hmm?" Mingyu sedikit menunduk untuk menatap sepasang mata gadis cantik didepannya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap Wonwoo.

"Ah tidak."

"Hmm ayo katakan saja, mau beli apa? Lihat, aku diberi pinjam kartu oleh ayahku." Ucap Mingyu bangga memamerkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"Aish dasar." Wonwoo tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, mau beli apa?"

"Hmm tadi aku lihat ada... ah tidak usah."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja, kamu mau apa? Tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal, bisa dicoret namaku dari kartu keluarga." Ucap Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli, Wonwoo ikut tertawa.

"Itu disana ada kaos bagus dan itu kaos _couple_." Ucap Wonwoo malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Oh! Kaos? Dimana? Ayo kita beli."

"Ah tidak perlu, terlalu kekanakan."

"Kenapa? Ini bagus, besok kita pakai saat berangkat. Ayo, tadi di toko mana?"

"Itu disana." Wonwoo menunjuk jalan menuju toko yang dimaksud. Mingyu menuruti permintaan Wonwoo dan membelikan kaos _couple_.

...

...

"Apa tidak masalah kamu pakai kartu ayahmu?" Tanya Wonwoo saat akan membayar di kasir.

"Tidak apa, karena kemarin aku bantu mencuci mobil jadi diberi uang jajan lebih." Bisik Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo senang setelah menenteng kantong belanjaan.

"Mau kemana lagi? Kamu lapar? Sudah jam makan malam, kita makan dulu ya. Aku lapar." Mingyu berekspresi manja dan tangannya mengusap perutnya sendiri.

"Ooh oke makan." Ucap Wonwoo senang, tangannya ikut mengusap perut Mingyu.

"Ayo!" Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan merangkulnya seperti biasa, Wonwoo sangat senang saat tangan Mingyu berada bawah pundaknya. Ia merasa nyaman karena Mingyu seolah menjaga tubuh Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Wow pasangan terpanas." Seungcheol meledek kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang memakai kaos _couple_. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sementara Wonwoo menunduk malu.

Dari kejauhan Soonyoung, Jun dan Hansol terlihat berdiskusi sesuatu setelah melihat Mingyu datang bersama Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak Seokmin dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam bis kecil yang akan mengantar mereka ke villa.

Selama di perjalanan, Seungkwan menyumbang suara emasnya untuk menghibur teman-temannya. Semuanya bersorak senang, ditambah lawakan dari Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang membuat suasana semakin meriah.

Disaat semua lelah, ada yang tertidur. Wonwoo memilih mendengarkan musik dan Mingyu ikut berbagi _earphone_ milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan kepalanya menyender pada pundak Mingyu, sementara Mingyu terlihat asyik bermain game dari ponselnya.

"Haaaa benar-benar mereka." Jeonghan mengintip dari cerminnya saat sedang merapihkan polesan bedaknya. Ia melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang duduk dibelakang dari pantulan cerminnya. Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang tertidur dengan tenang. Ia merasa iri ingin bermesraan juga.

.

.

"Wah _daebak!_ Bagus sekali!" Seungkwan tak berhenti memuji pemandangan disekitar villa milik keluarga Hong, ditambah bangunan villa yang besar.

"Semuanya berkumpul! Aku akan membagi kamar kalian, lantai 2 khusus para gadis dan lantai 1 untuk laki-laki. Silahkan pilih kamar yang kalian suka." Ucap Jisoo dan membuat semuanya bersorak girang.

Semuanya langsung berhamburan, berpencar melihat ruang lain di villa tersebut.

"Won, sama aku ya." Jihoon mengajak untuk sekamar dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh oke Ji." Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Gyu, berenang yuk!" Ajak Soonyoung.

"Oh oke, aku ganti celana dulu." Mingyu kembali masuk ke kamar, Soonyoung menyeringai nakal melirik ke arah Jun dan Hansol.

Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jun dan Hansol terlihat asyik berenang. Seungkwan dan Minghao sibuk berselfie, Jisoo dan Seokmin terlihat sibuk di dapur dibantu Jihoon. Seungcheol bermalas-malasan sambil melihat pemandangan, dan Jeonghan mencoba berendam di bathtub yang berada di salah satu kamar mandi. Dino tidak ikut karena ada acara keluarga sementara Wonwoo tengah serius membaca novelnya, duduk di luar tak jauh dari Seungkwan dan Minghao berada.

"Gyu! Apa kau berani begini?" Soonyoung melepas celananya dan mengangkat celananya ke atas.

"Yak! Kamu gila! Menjijikan _hyung!_ " Pekik Mingyu merasa geli dengan tingkah Soonyoung. Hansol dan Jun hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu.

"Ayo, bagaimana kalau kalian ikutan juga?" Ajak Soonyoung pada Jun dan Hansol.

"Oh, siapa takut." Ucap Jun lalu ia ikut melepas celananya begitu juga dan Hansol.

"Ya ya ya! Aku masih normal." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ini menyenangkan Gyu! Coba saja!" Soonyoung masih dengan ide gilanya meracuni Mingyu. Merasa tertantang, Mingyu ikutan melepas celananya.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

"Agak aneh hahaha..." Mingyu tertawa geli, lalu mereka saling melempar celananya. Fyi, mereka masih mengenakan kaos dan hanya bagian tubuh bawahnya saja tidak ditutup sehelai benang.

Soonyoung memberi kode, Jun melempar celana milik Mingyu keluar dari kolam. Dan mereka bertiga buru-buru memakai celananya masing-masing.

"Yak! _Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!" Mingyu panik, dan tak lama ketiga temannya keluar dari kolam.

"Aku duluan ya Gyu, udaranya semakin dingin sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Yak! Kalian sengaja ya!"

"Eoh ya, itu hukuman kamu Gyu. Karena kamu, kita bertiga harus mengantri beli minuman yang antriannya sangat panjang. Kalau saja Minghao tidak menangis, aku malas menurutinya."

"Aish _jinjja!_ "

"Aku juga kesal, Boo meminta dibelikan untuk semua keluarganya sebagai oleh-oleh." Ucap Hansol.

"Kamu berenang saja dulu, kita mau mandi." Soonyoung, Jun dan Hansol pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang sendirian di kolam renang. Letak kolam dibelakang villa dan sepi, Mingyu sangat panik bagaimana ia keluar dari kolam.

" _Hyung!_ Kumohon! Aish!" Mingyu berteriak namun tetap tidak digubris.

"Nanti kita datang lagi Gyu!" Teriak Soonyoung.

" _Hyung! Noona!_ " Mingyu berteriak berharap ada yang datang menolongnya.

...

Mingyu sendirian

...

Mingyu ingin keluar dari kolam tapi takut

...

"Mingyu, ini sudah mau malam kenapa tidak segera keluar?" Jisoo melihat Mingyu yang merenung sendiri dipinggir kolam.

"Anuu itu, Seokmin ada?"

"Kenapa? Seokmin sedang membeli sesuatu di mini market." Jisoo mendekat.

" _Noona,_ jangan mendekat kumohon." Mingyu semakin panik karena Jisoo berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo datang dengan tergesa lalu mencari sesuatu, Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aish yang benar saja." Wonwoo mengambil celana Mingyu yang terlempar lumayan jauh dari kolam. Mingyu berusaha menutupi tubuh bawahnya dengan kaos yang dipakai dan menempel pada pinggiran kolam.

Jisoo kaget dengan yang dilihatnya, ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya saat melihat Wonwoo mendekati kolam dan melempar celana ke arah Mingyu.

"Ayo _eonnie_." Wonwoo menarik Jisoo agar menjauh dari kolam, memberikan kesempatan pada Mingyu untuk memakai celananya.

Wonwoo mengetahui kalau Mingyu di kerjai teman-temannya saat tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Soonyoung, Jun dan Hansol. Wonwoo langsung mengecek sendiri dan melihat Mingyu masih di dalam kolam renang sendirian.

Mingyu berhasil keluar kolam dan Wonwoo menghampirinya dengan membawakan handuk kering.

Mingyu menunduk malu dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk, Wonwoo mengusap lengan Mingyu.

"Segera mandi."

Mingyu mengangguk menurut langsung menuju kamarnya yang ia tempati bersama Seokmin.

.

.

"Mingyu, kami minta maaf. Hanya bercanda, jangan dibawa serius." Soonyoung membuka suara saat sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam.

"Kamu gila, bagaimana kalau ia mati kedinginan?" Jihoon mengomel dan menjewer telinga Soonyoung.

"Ampun, ampun Ji."

"Kalian bertiga harus dihukum." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Hukum?" Jun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, besok kalian bertiga harus memasak untuk kita semua dan tidak boleh ikut _outbond_. Kalian harus di villa dan bersih-bersih, aku akan mengecek pekerjaan kalian besok. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Seungcheol tegas.

Jeonghan terkekeh geli melihat teman-temannya. Soonyoung, Jun dan Hansol hanya menunduk pasrah.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak apa. Kita disini kan berlibur, tidak seru kalau mereka tidak ikut _outbond_." Ucap Mingyu membela dan Soonyoung, Jun serta Hansol menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku tidak apa, lagipula mereka hanya bercanda ya walau sedikit kelewatan. Tapi beruntung ada Wonu _noona_ yang datang, aku sangat senang." Mingyu menyenggol lengan Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya dan Wonwoo tersenyum malu.

Melihat adegan mesra dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo membuat yang lain merasa bosan.

"Baiklah, karena Mingyu berbaik hati maka kalian boleh ikut _outbond_ besok." Ucap Seungcheol untuk memutus adegan _lovey dovey_ Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Yes! _Thank You_ Gyu!" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih Gyu!" Ucap Jun dan Hansol serempak.

"Oke." Mingyu mengangguk, ia tidak mempermasalahkan lagi.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun di pagi hari dan keadaan masih gelap diluar sana, dimana semua teman-temannya masih terlelap di alam mimpi. Ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tak disangka Mingyu juga terbangun, Mingyu baru keluar dari toilet berpapasan dengan Wonwoo.

"Hei cantik kenapa ditutup begitu wajahnya." Mingyu meledek Wonwoo yang terkesan menghindar lalu mengekor Wonwoo ke dapur.

"Aku baru bangun, malu." Wonwoo menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya.

"Mana coba lihat." Mingyu masih meledek memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo, tak lupa ia memberikan tissu pada Wonwoo.

"Tumben sudah bangun." Wonwoo menatap dan mengusap kepala Mingyu.

"Hmm biasa bangun pagi." Ucap Mingyu bangga.

"Kamu? Bangun pagi? Di hari libur? Eih tidak percaya." Wonwoo mencubit dada Mingyu lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Eih percaya saja, apa salahnya." Mingyu membalas mengusap pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa menghindar takut tersedak.

"Sayang, jalan-jalan yuk. Lihat matahari terbit." Ajak Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku ambil sweater dulu." Wonwoo berlari kembali ke kamar dan Mingyu menunggu sambil tersenyum senang.

Mingyu terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo berjalan-jalan di sekitaran villa.

"Kita coba kesana." Mingyu menunjuk sebuah bukit, Wonwoo menurut mengikuti kemana Mingyu melangkah.

Peluh membasahi di wajah keduanya karena jalanan yang menanjak, nafas Wonwoo hampir putus rasanya. Mingyu dengan sabar menunggu hingga Wonwoo kuat berjalan lagi.

"Wow!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasa kagum dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Matahari terlihat mulai menampakkan dirinya dan memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat.

"Kita foto." Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, Wonwoo memeluk dari samping dan sebelah tangan Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo. Foto dengan latar pemandangan serta terlihat matahari yang mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

Wonwoo masih melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang pinggang Mingyu dan Mingyu pun tidak melepasnya. Mereka sangat menikmati pesona alam dari sang pencipta. Sesekali Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang saat keduanya terpesona menikmati pemandangan.

"Sudah semakin panas, ayo kembali ke villa." Ucap Mingyu.

"Oke."

...

...

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Seungcheol penuh selidik.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu santai, sementara Wonwoo terus berjalan tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Hai Won." Sapa Jun yang sedang menyiapkan berbagai peralatan makan. Wonwoo tersenyum geli mengingat kalau ketiga temannya dihukum Seungcheol karena mengerjai Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengintip ke belakang villa dan melihat Seungkwan berjemur dengan ban model angsa berwarna merah muda di kolam renang, Jeonghan dan Minghao juga bermain air.

"Kamu darimana? Aku bangun, kamu tidak ada." Jihoon ikut menginterogasi Wonwoo saat dikamar.

"Hanya mencari angin segar." Wonwoo membuka sweater yang melekat ditubuhnya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Jihoon menatap dengan curiga.

"Kamu kenapa Ji? Ada yang salah?" Wonwoo merasa risih terus diperhatikan oleh Jihoon.

"Tidak, hanya saja kamu dan dia semakin menempel saja. Jangan sampai melampaui batas."

Wonwoo refleks menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Yak! Aku masih bisa jaga diri Ji! Sudah aku mau mandi." Wonwoo berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Jihoon yang terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Aku takut Ji." Wonwoo merengek pada Jihoon saat sedang menuju sungai untuk melakukan _rafting._

"Tapi kalau kamu tidak ikut nanti kamu sendirian Won." Jihoon menarik nafas saat menatap Wonwoo yang raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Wonwoo hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mingyu, urus kesayanganmu. Dia ketakutan." Jihoon mendekati Mingyu yang sedang berjalan dengan Seokmin. Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Gadis berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kurus itu terlihat lemas.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang menunduk. Tatapan Wonwoo sayu tersirat perasaan takut akan melakukan _outbond_ bersama teman-temannya. Mingyu menautkan jemarinya pada telapak tangan milik Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Jangan takut, ada aku yang menjaga."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Mingyu mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Wonwoo menarik nafas dan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Mingyu.

"Kamu siap?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo. Sang gadis mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo berjalan menapaki bebatuan menuju pinggiran sungai.

"Won, pakai pelampung." Seungcheol membagi-bagikan pelampung dan helm pada teman-temannya. Mingyu lebih dulu selesai memakai dan ia langsung membantu Wonwoo memakai helm.

"Rambutnya di ikat saja ya." Mingyu memgambil ikat rambut yang ada di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membantu mengikat rambut sang gadis.

Sementara yang lain hanya memandang iri melihat kemesraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Selama Mingyu membantu mengikat rambutnya, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dengn pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Sekarang pakai helmnya." Mingyu memandang sambil tersenyum dan mengecek kembali pelampung dan helm yang dikenakan Wonwoo terpasang dengan baik.

"Sudah rapi, cantik." Puji Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum malu.

"Tali sepatunya sudah di ikat." Mingyu mengecek sampai ke sepatu yang Wonwoo kenakan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya terdiam saat tersadar semua temannya melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ayo, kita mulai." Ajak Soonyoung memecah keheningan setelah adegan _lovey dovey_. Semuanya bergerak menuju perahu yang sudah disiapkan.

Awalnya Wonwoo takut karena trauma pernah tercebur ke sungai namun ia merasa senang bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Terlebih karena Mingyu selalu berada dekat Wonwoo serta Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang 1 perahu.

"Seru sekali."

"Benar, sangat menyenangkan."

Semuanya merasa puas, walau terlihat lelah namun tak nampak dari raut wajah anak-anak muda belasan tahun itu. Semuanya kembali ke villa untuk istirahat dan bersiap pulang untuk kembali beraktifitas keesokannya.

"Mingyu..."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang berjalan pelan.

"Kakiku sakit, tadi kena batu kali..."

Mingyu langsung berjongkok dan mengecek luka di kaki jenjang Wonwoo lalu menyuruhnya untuk menempel pada punggungnya. Wonwoo mendekat dan langsung memeluk leher Mingyu. Dengan langkah tegap Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo berjalan ke villa.

"Lama-lama rasanya aku ingin mendorong ia ke jurang." bisik Seungcheol pada Soonyoung dan pandangannya tak lepas dari Mingyu. Jun dan Hansol yang mendengar langsung terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Bagaimana persiapan nonton Diamond Edge? *tiba-tiba ada yang kirim bom ke sini karena nyinggung DE*. Buat yang nonton "Have Fun Ya!" dan buat yang ga nonton "Sabar Ya! *puk puk*".

Sudah nonton Going Seventeen ep 15? Jadi ini sebenernya mau di up dari kemarin tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan dan malamnya setelah nonton ep 15 langsung ketiduran. Dan entah kenapa ini kebetulan yang tak terduga ada plot berenang juga. Dan lihat Mingyu itu seger banget 😆😆😆

Yosh! Ditunggu review kalian 😘😘😘

Special thank's untuk yang review chap lalu

 **XiayuweLiu / wortelnyasebong / Mockaa1617 / Jeon06 / marinierlianasafitri / rizka0419 / wonuguaegi / auliaMRQ / KimHaelin29 / Devil Prince / Cha KristaFer / Dardara / SweetLate**

Saranghae reader 😍😍😍

19 Sep 2017


	7. Chapter 7

.

oOo

 **If I** more and more be jealous?

I just wanna say I Love You

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

Me :

 _'Jangan lupa makan, semangat belajarnya, jaga kondisi tubuh.'_

 _..._

Jisoo cantik :

 _'Iya kamu juga, jangan terlalu banyak main.'_

 _..._

Me :

 _*stiker kiss*_

Mingyu terkekeh geli membaca isi chat, sementara Seokmin tersentak kaget isi chatnya dibaca oleh Mingyu yang kini terlihat sangat senang bisa menggoda temannya.

Seokmin hanya terdiam karena ia merasa malu, ia terus menatap Mingyu yang masih merasa geli dan duduk disebelahnya dengan membawa susu pisang.

"Romantis sekali Lee Seokmin, unch unch!" Mingyu masih menggoda Seokmin dengan tampang imutnya beraegyo.

"Kenapa? Memang ada yang salah? Apa kamu dan Wonu _noona_ tidak begitu?" Seokmin menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana seragamnya.

Seketika Mingyu terdiam, ia bingung menjawab.

"Kalau aku terbiasa saling mengingatkan, karena itu menjadi semangat untuknya." Ucap Seokmin lalu meraih botol air didepannya dan meneguk cairan bening dalam botol itu.

"Ya ya a...aku juga seperti itu dengan Wonu _noona_." Balas Mingyu, ia jadi memikirkan sikap Wonwoo selama ini pada dirinya.

Selama ini Mingyu yang selalu aktif dalam artian lebih dulu bertindak memberi sinyal sementara Wonwoo lebih pasif, menunggu umpan dari Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum miris merasa iri, terkadang ia iri ingin Wonwoo lebih dulu mendekatinya walau hanya sekedar bertanya _'apa kamu sudah makan?'_ , _'bagaimana dikelas?'_ , _'apa ada pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti?'_

Namun selama ini Wonwoo hanya menyuruhnya _'jangan main game terus!'_. Itu pun sekarang sudah jarang.

"Gyu! Ayo sebentar lagi bel." Seokmin membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu tentang gadis manisnya.

Mingyu menurut langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kantin bersama Seokmin.

"Jun! Kembalikan! Jun!" Wonwoo berseru mengerjar Jun yang menggodanya mengambil buku milik Wonwoo.

Jun tertawa meledek Wonwoo yang terus berjinjit untuk mengambil bukunya, Wonwoo pun ikut tertawa. Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya.

Bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi, Jun dan Wonwoo berlari kembali ke kelasnya dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

Hati Mingyu merasa perih melihat keakraban Wonwoo dengan Jun. Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Jun hanya berteman tapi melihat Wonwoo tertawa riang pada pemuda lain membuat Mingyu merasa cemburu.

...

...

Mingyu merasa bosan dengan rumus-rumus yang selalu ditulis oleh gurunya di papan tulis. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela disamping mejanya persis.

Senyum Mingyu mengembang karena ia melihat Wonwoo sedang berada di lapangan dengan seragam olah raganya. Wonwoo sedang bermain lempar bola tangan bersama teman perempuan sekelasnya.

Riuh tawa canda samar-samar terdengar, Mingyu tersenyum merasa ada hiburan disela pelajaran Kimia di kelasnya.

Reaksi kimia dalam buku teks pelajarannya tidak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali, ia lebih menyukai reaksi kimia dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang terlihat lucu karena Wonwoo selalu tertawa. Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan tawanya.

 _'Bugh!'_

"Wonu!"

Wonwoo terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan bola yang mengenai kepalanya. Semua teman-temannya yang melihat berteriak, kepalanya merasa pusing seketika.

Wonwoo merasa sangat pusing, tiba-tiba kedua lengannya ada yang menyentuh, Wonwoo langsung menengok dan melihat wajah Jun mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa? Masih bisa berjalan? Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai bangun dibantu Jun dan berjalan berdua menuju ruang kesehatan.

Mingyu mematahkan pensil kayunya dengan 1 tangan karena melihat adegan drama dari seorang Jun yang menjadi pahlawan untuk Wonwoo.

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu tersentak kaget saat sang guru berteriak memanggil namanya dan semua teman-teman sekelasnya menengok ke arahnya.

"Kerjakan soal ini."

Mingyu kelabakan melihat 1 soal di papan tulis dan ia tidak tahu jawabannya karena ia tidak memerhatikan pelajaran sedari tadi.

"Tidak bisa menjawab? Keluar kamu ke ruang kesiswaan sekarang!" Bentak sang guru dan Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah kena hukuman lagi. Ia segera keluar kelas, namun ia tidak langsung menuju ruang kesiswaan melainkan mencari dimana Wonwoo berada.

Mingyu melongok ke dalam ruang kesehatan dan melihat Wonwoo sedang duduk di ranjang bersama dokter sekolah.

"Oh, ada perlu apa?" Tanya sang dokter pada Mingyu.

"Aku... itu, sakit perut mau minta obat." Ucap Mingyu bohong dan matanya melirik mencari keberadaan Jun namun hasilnya nihil hanya ada Wonwoo dan dokter sekolah di hadapannya.

"Oh sebentar." Sang dokter mencari obat yang diminta Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil mengompres keningnya.

"Obatnya habis, bisa tunggu? Saya ambilkan dulu ada di ruang guru." Ucap sang dokter.

"Ah iya, saya tunggu disini."

Sang dokter segera keluar meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung mendekati sang gadis dan menatapnya.

"Apa sakit?"

"Hmm tidak apa-apa sudah hilang pusingnya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya terdiam padahal ia berharap Wonwoo mau mengadu padanya merasakan sakit, atau bersikap manja yang lain.

"Oh, aku harus pergi ganti pakaian. Oh iya, nanti kamu pulang duluan saja aku ada janji dengan yang lain mau beli buku pasti lama. Oke." Wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang diam memantung sendiri.

"Ini obatnya." Sang dokter datang setelah Wonwoo keluar dan ia langsung menyodorkan obat sakit perut pada Mingyu. Mingyu menerima dengan lemas.

Dalam hati ia merasa sedih, Wonwoo tak bertanya sedikitpun mengenai Mingyu meminta obat.

Mingyu menunduk mengucap terima kasih setelah menerima obat dan segera keluar menuju ruang kesiswaan untuk menerima hukuman.

...

...

Tangan Mingyu terasa lemas setelah menulis permintaan maaf sebanyak 10 lembar halaman penuh.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan sendiri karena sudah lewat jam pulang. Mingyu merasa sangat lesu.

" _Haksaeng! Haksaeng!_ "

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok merasa dipanggil. Jalanan sedang sepi hanya ada dia berjalan sendiri dan dihapannya ada seorang gadis cantik tersenyum lembut menyapa.

" _Haksaeng_ , aku baru membuka kedai patbingsu. Ini ada kupon diskon, ajak teman-temanmu untuk mampir." Ucap sang gadis pada Mingyu setelah memberi selembar berisi kupon diskon.

"Oh, dimana?" Mingyu tersadar setelah terbius sejenak dengan senyum manis sang gadis.

"Itu disana, kamu mau coba dulu tidak apa nanti aku beri lagi kuponnya."

"Oh aku mau, kebetulan aku sedang haus." Mingyu langsung setuju menerima tawaran gadis penjual patbingsu.

Sang gadis merasa senang mendapat pelanggan, ia langsung membuatkan pesanan Mingyu.

Mingyu menikmati patbingsu sendirian sekedar menyegarkan otaknya yang terasa panas. Tidak hanya otak namun juga hati.

..

..

Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya setelah mandi namun tidak ada chat dari Mingyu seperti biasa.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Wonwoo melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menujuk ke angka 10.

Wonwoo hendak mengetik saat membuka kontak chat Mingyu namun ponselnya bergetar ada panggilan masuk. Wonwoo langsung menerimanya, ayahnya menelepon menanyakan kabar putrinya.

Wonwoo larut dalam obrolan hingga lupa untuk menanyakan kabar Mingyu.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Aku masih ada urusan, kamu pulang duluan saja." Pamit Wonwoo saat pulang sekolah keesokannya, Mingyu hanya terdiam dan Wonwoo langsung menghampiri segerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mingyu masih terdiam melihat canda tawa Wonwoo dengan teman-temannya.

Mingyu hanya menarik nafas dan menerimanya, ia pulang sendirian lagi. Saat melewati kedai patbingsu, ia singgah lagi.

"Hei Mingyu, bagaimana harimu? Kenapa suram begitu? Mau coba rasa baru? Aku buatkan ya."

"Terima kasih _noona_." Ucap Mingyu senang.

Sang gadis penjual menghidangkan semangkuk patbingsu dengan berbagai potongan buah-buahan.

Mingyu langsung menyantapnya dan tersenyum senang menikmati rasanya yang manis dan menyegarkan.

"Kenapa kamu selalu sendirian Gyu? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sibuk semua." Jawab Mingyu.

"Pacar?"

Mingyu berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum. " _Noona_ jualan sendirian saja? Teman kampus tidak ada yang bantu?"

"Iya ada, kami bergantian karena kami beda jurusan."

"Ooh begitu, aku pikir sendiri."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bakal repot kalau sendirian, memang kamu mau bantu-bantu disini? Aku belum sanggup bayar kerja _part time._ "

Mingyu tertawa geli merasa akrab mengobrol dengan sang gadis penjual patbingsu yang notabene sudah kuliah dan nama gadis itu adalah Hani. Keduanya larut dalam obrolan berbagai hal.

"Selamat datang!" Hani berteriak saat pintu kedainya terbuka dan datang segerombolan siswi.

"Sebentar ya." Pamit Hani pada Mingyu, Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan. Hani melayani pelanggan anak sekolah.

Suasana semakin ramai setelah datang segerombolan siswa yang baru datang, dan semuanya perempuan. Mingyu menunggu sendirian dengan bermain ponsel.

Selang 10 menit, Hani mengantar pesanan dan ia sempat memberi Mingyu sepiring _tteokbokki_ sebagai camilan.

"Eh, aku kan tidak pesan _noona_."

"Bonus untuk kamu." Ucap Hani dengan tangannya mengusap pundak Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung memakannya.

"Won, coba dicek lagi semuanya sudah dibeli kan? Jangan sampai ada yang kelupaan." Ucap Nayoung salah satu teman sekelas Wonwoo.

"Won!" Nayoung sedikit mengguncang pundak Wonwoo dan mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget karena temannya berteriak, sedari tadi ia melihat seseorang yang ia hafal sedang duduk sendiri di pojok. Orang yang ia lihat adalah Mingyu.

Mingyu tak kalah kaget mendengar ada seseorang berteriak, ia langsung menengok ke belakang dimana segerombolan siswa duduk. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, Wonwoo terdiam saat menatap Mingyu.

Hani datang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu setelah selesai mengantar pesanan. Mingyu buru-buru memalingkan wajah dan menunduk.

"Kamu kenal mereka? Seragamnya sama dengan kamu."

"Oh, itu sepertinya kakak kelas." Ucap Mingyu lirih dengan terus menunduk.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Mingyu?" Ucap salah satu teman Wonwoo, Siyeon. Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil mengaduk patbingsunya yang terus mencair.

"Oh iya, aku sengaja minta jemput." Wonwoo berbohong pada temannya. Ia kehilangan selera padahal awalnya ia sangat haus setelah berkeliling belanja kebutuhan untuk tugas kelompok sekolahnya.

"Itu siapa? Kakak? Saudara? Mereka terlihat akrab." Nayoung masih penasaran.

"Oh itu, itu temannya." Wonwoo menjawab asal dengan terbata-bata.

"Hani-ya, aku datang!" Seorang gadis datang ke kedai dan langsung menghampiri Hani yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mingyu.

"Ada Mingyu ternyata pantas kamu tidak merengek padaku untuk buru-buru datang. Ada dedek gemes disini." Ucap Solji menggoda Mingyu.

Hani tertawa sementara Mingyu hanya menunduk tanpa banyak bicara mengingat ada Wonwoo yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Mingyu menerima pesan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung pamit dan menunggu Wonwoo ditempat yang disarankan oleh Wonwoo.

...

...

"Aku..." Mingyu masih menunduk merasa bersalah saat berada di taman, duduk di ayunan dengan Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini." Wonwoo memberikan gantungan kunci bentuk wanita memakai hanbok.

"Aku beli sepasang, aku pakai yang laki-laki dan ini pasangannya. Lucu ya. Teman-temanku meledek saat aku membelinya." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya, rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda ikut bergerak. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum tipis lalu ikut bermain ayunan.

 _'Tap'_

Wonwoo mendaratkan kakinya dan berhenti bermain ayunan.

"Mingyu, apa kamu bosan padaku?" Wonwoo menunduk dan meremas rok seragamnya.

"Maksudnya?" Mingyu ikut berhenti dan terus menatap Wonwoo dari samping.

"Mingyu sayang, kalau rambutku digerai begitu apa aku terlihat cantik?" Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak ceria saat menatap Mingyu.

" _Eonnie_ yang duduk bersamamu tadi, dia cantik."

"Kamu tidak marah?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Marah? Kenapa? Ah, maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Aku ada tugas kelompok dan harus selesai." Wonwoo kembali bermain ayunan, Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengikuti Wonwoo bermain ayunan juga.

"Mingyu, aku pulang duluan." Wonwoo mendaratkan kedua kakinya dan langsung berdiri.

"Oh, sudah mau pulang?" Mingyu ikut berhenti, Wonwoo langsung berjalan tanpa menengok ke arah Mingyu.

"Dasar bodoh, selalu begitu." Ucap Mingyu lirih dan berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan cepat.

Benar dugaan Mingyu, Wonwoo menahan isak tangis. Ia menahan langkah Wonwoo dengan cara menarik lengan kurus milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih menangis dengan menunduk, tangan kanannya meremas ujung seragam Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terdiam, tangannya terus mengusap kepala sang gadis.

"Menangislah, luapkan amarahmu. Aku menerimanya."

"Mingyu kamu sayang sama aku kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku lebih cantik darinya kan?"

"Iya tentu saja." Mingyu tidak tahan langsung memeluk sang gadis yang ia cintai. Wonwoo menangis dalam dekapan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo mau mengadu padanya.

Mingyu menangkup wajah sembab Wonwoo dan jemarinya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Mingyu.

"Menyebalkan." Wonwoo memukul Mingyu dengan masih terisak, pukulannya tidak keras. Mingyu terus tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang cemburu.

"Ayo pulang, sudah malam." Mingyu menautkan jemarinya dan mulai berjalan untuk mengantar Wonwoo kembali ke asramanya.

...

...

Mingyu terus tersenyum menatap wajah Wonwoo selama di bis, sudah lama ia tidak menatap Wonwoo dalam jarak dekat. Tangan keduanya juga belum lepas, saat terlepas lalu keduanya saling menyatukan lagi.

"Boleh aku jujur?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo menoleh ke samping dimana ada Mingyu yang masih setia menemaninya pulang. Keduanya berjalan pelan setelah turun dari bis.

"Jujur, kemarin aku kesal melihat kamu bercanda dengan Jun _hyung_ dan saat kamu diantar ke ruang kesehatan juga."

"Aaaah itu, kepalaku kena bola karena aku melihatmu dari lapangan. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghindar." Wonwoo tersenyum malu memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu hanya terdiam menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa di ruang kesehatan kamu langsung pergi? Padahal aku mau ngobrol sama kamu."

"Hmm itu, aku merasa dokter Yoo akan segera datang jadi aku buru-buru pergi dan ternyata benar dia langsung datang." Jawab Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih belum percaya ditambah ekspresi malu-malu dari seorang Wonwoo yang biasanya selalu datar.

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?" Wonwoo menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi disebelahnya.

"Aku sebal melihat Jun _hyung_ berada didekatmu."

"Oooh itu, dia memang begitu. Kamu tahu, kemarin aku hampir malu saat ketahuan sedang coret-coret buku."

"Hmm? Malu kenapa?"

Wonwoo melepas tautan jari Mingyu dan tangan mungilnya langsung membuka tas. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang pernah Mingyu lihat.

"Ini, tadinya mau aku kasih lihat kemarin tapi aku sibuk tugas kelompok. Aku ingin kamu orang pertama yang melihatnya." Wonwoo memberikan selembar sketsa wajah.

"Mirip tidak? Aku menggambarnya dari melihat foto kamu di ponsel."

Senyum Mingyu mengembang melihat hasil goresan pensil Wonwoo, lumayan bagus untuk seorang amatiran seperti Wonwoo menurut Mingyu. Mingyu langsung merangkul Wonwoo tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Ini untukku?"

"Hmm tadinya begitu, tapi sepertinya tidak bagus. Aku tidak pandai menggambar."

"Aku akan menyimpannya." Ucap Mingyu senang.

Mingyu terus tersenyum setelah mengantar Wonwoo pulang sambil menatap hasil gambar dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang berbeda dari gadis lain dari cara mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan perhatiannya.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Bisa geser tidak?"

Mingyu kaget karena Wonwoo datang mendekatinya saat di kantin. Mingyu langsung bergeser memberi ruang untuk Wonwoo duduk.

Bukan karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba datang tapi penampilan Wonwoo yang terlihat berbeda.

"Sayang, kamu pakai lipstick?" Mingyu berbisik, Wonwoo hanya membasahi bibirnya lalu tersenyum malu. Wonwoo menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kali ini rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai tidak di ikat seperti biasanya.

Mingyu terus melihat ke arah bibir Wonwoo yang kini terlihat berwarna merah muda dan sedikit glossy. Sangat menggoda untuk di kecup rasanya, namun Mingyu menahan diri.

"Ini bukan lipstick tapi lipbalm." Ucapnya lalu menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ooh begitu." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti namun ada rasa khawatir melihat penampilan Wonwoo.

"Hai Won." Sapa Jeonghan dan langsung duduk dihadapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tak ketinggalan Seungcheol ikut duduk bersama.

" _Eonnie_ , kalau aku potong model layer bagus tidak?"

"Wah kamu mau potong rambut Won? Aku rasa bagus, wajahmu cocok untuk model rambut apa saja." Puji Jeonghan.

"Model begini juga sudah bagus." Mingyu berucap, ia benar-benar khawatir kalau Wonwoo semakin cantik maka semakin banyak yang melirik. Mingyu menyukai penampilan Wonwoo apa adanya.

"Tidak, aku mau ganti model agar terlihat lebih dewasa seperti _eonnie_ itu." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat ranumnya bibir Wonwoo ditambah mimik wajahnya yang sangat imut membuat Mingyu semakin berusaha menahan diri.

" _Eonnie_ siapa?" Seungcheol mencium aroma kecemburuan pada hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" _Eonnie_ itu pemili... hmmmm."

"Hahahahaha tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Mingyu membekap mulut Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo mencubit tangan Mingyu agar segera melepasnya, Mingyu semakin takut urusannya menjadi panjang kalau Seungcheol ikut campur.

"Oooh aku paham." Seungcheol terkekeh geli.

"Paham apa?" Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo serempak.

"Iya paham saja." Ucap Seungcheol lalu melanjutkan makan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung terdiam, Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan sebal.

...

...

Wonwoo terlihat lebih centil dari biasanya, membuat siswa lain iseng menyapa dan Wonwoo membalas sapaan tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Mingyu terus mengikuti ke mana Wonwoo melangkah kecuali saat ke toilet, ia akan menunggu diluar. Mingyu panik sendiri melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang tidak biasanya.

"Sayang, jangan tebar pesona begitu."

"Hmm? Tebar apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Wonwoo memainkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Sayang, pulang nanti temani beli shampo ya, kebutuhan bulanan aku hampir habis."

"Iya nanti aku temani, tunggu aku dikelas saja. Kamu jangan keluar sebelum aku jemput."

"Baiklah cintaku, _i love you_." Ucap Wonwoo genit.

" _I love you too_." Balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum geli, Wonwoo segera masuk ke kelasnya. Mingyu masih tersenyum geli lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

...

...

Bel pulang berbunyi, Mingyu dengan tergesa keluar kelas setelah sang guru lebih dulu keluar. Mingyu telah sampai didepan kelas Wonwoo namun sang gadis tidak terlihat.

Mingyu panik, ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hei adik kelas, jangan menghalangi jalan."

Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo tersenyum meledek.

"Aish kamu dari mana? Aku bilang jangan keluar sebelum aku jemput."

"Aku dari toilet, ya masa aku harus buang air di kelas? Aku ambil tas dulu." Wonwoo masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tasnya.

...

...

"Sayang, aku mau patbingsu." Wonwoo meminta dengan manja.

"Katanya mau belanja, besok-besok saja jajannya."

"Tapi mau, aku mau minta tips sama _eonnie_ itu."

"Aish aish sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Ayo nanti keburu tutup tokonya."

"Ish, masih sore mana mungkin tutup. Kalau tutup juga masih banyak toko yang lain."

Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa Wonwoo masih cemburu.

"Kim sayang, kalau aku ikut audisi iklan shampo bisa diterima tidak ya?" Wonwoo masih memainkan rambutnya, sedikit mengibasnya.

"Sudah cukup Jeon sayang. Aku lebih suka saat kamu mengikat rambutmu ke atas, itu terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah? Tidak di gerai seperti ini? _Eonnie_ itu ram..."

"Eih sudah-sudah jangan sebut _eonnie_ atau _noona_ itu lagi. _Noona_ yang aku sayangi hanya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu buru-buru memotong omongan Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan _noona_!" Ucap Wonwoo protes.

"Oh, lalu apa?"

"Aku kesayangan Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sikap Wonwoo saat cemburu sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di sebuah supermarket. Mingyu masih setia menemani Wonwoo belanja kebutuhan.

"Beli apa lagi nona cantik?" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo yang masih berkeliling. Wonwoo mengecek isi belanjaan pada troli yang dipegang oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo sengaja mengajak Mingyu sebagai tenaga bantuan membawa belanjaan.

"Ah, iya ada yang belum. Kita kesana." Wonwoo menunjuk jalan ke arah tempat tissu. Mingyu menurut, namun bukan tissu yang Wonwoo beli melainkan sesuatu yang berada di rak sebelahnya.

"Aish, aku tunggu disana ya."

"Jangan, sebentar saja nanti kalau kita berpencar aku sulit mencarimu. Ponselku mati." Wonwoo menarik troli dari depan.

Mingyu hanya pasrah menuruti kemana Wonwoo berjalan, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan mencari merk pembalut yang biasa ia pakai.

Mingyu hanya menunduk malu saat beberapa pelanggan wanita lain tersenyum melihat pasangan anak sekolah sedang belanja.

...

...

Wonwoo mentraktir es krim stik karena Mingyu sudah menemaninya belanja. Hari sudah mulai malam, Mingyu membawa 1 kantung belanja yang agak berat berisi sabun cair, shampo dll. Sementara Wonwoo membawa 1 kantung yang ringan berisi pembalut.

"Sayang, tali sepatu kamu lepas." Mingyu menunjuk ke bawah.

"Oh?" Wonwoo menunduk dan melihat tali sepatunya lalu ia minta tolong Mingyu memegang es miliknya.

"Jangan lari! Nanti jatuh!"

 _'Tap tap tap'_ langkah kecil terdengar sangat cepat mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang berjongkok saat mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aaahh."

 _Brugh!_

Wonwoo kaget saat ada yang menimpa dirinya bagian punggung, Mingyu langsung menolong anak kecil yang menabrak punggung Wonwoo.

"Aduh maaf. Apa ada yang terluka?" Ucap seorang gadis berseragam pengasuh menghampiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Oh sepertinya tidak." Mingyu mengecek tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Maaf ya, ayo minta maaf pada _noona_."

"Maaf _noona_." Ucap sang anak kecil pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia ingin mengomel karena sangat kaget. Beruntung ia bisa menahan tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Terima kasih. Astagaaa...!" Gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu di rambut Wonwoo. Mingyu pun ikut kaget dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Maaf ya dik, tapi saya sedang buru-buru sebentar lagi ibu anak ini pulang kerja jadi harus sudah sampai dirumah. Ini semoga cukup untuk ke salon." Gadis itu buru-buru memberikan 3 lembar uang pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bingung lalu tangan Wonwoo dipaksa untuk menerimanya. Gadis itu langsung pergi bersama sang anak kecil tersebut.

Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam menyadari rambut panjangnya yang ia banggakan seharian terkena permen karet yang diyakini milik anak kecil itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks..." Wonwoo menangis sesenggukan dihadapan Mingyu, tangannya sibuk melepas permen karet yang menempel.

"Ini bagaimana? Kenapa tidak mau lepas?" Ucap Wonwoo yang sudah banjir air mata.

Mingyu ikut membantu untuk melepasnya.

"Aw sakit! Sakit!" Wonwoo terus memukul Mingyu.

"Ya terus mau bagaimana? Ini sulit sudah menempel."

"Semua gara-gara kamu!"

"Lho kenapa aku? Kan anak kecil itu yang menabrak kamu sayang."

"Iya biasanya kan kamu yang mengikat tali sepatu aku! Aku jadi tidak perlu berjongkok!"

"Ya ampun sayang. Namanya juga kecelakaan, aku mana tahu akan kejadian begini."

"Pokoknya semua karena kamu!" Wonwoo langsung berlari meninggalkan Mingyu. Mingyu panik ditinggal sendiri dengan kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak.

Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencari tempat sepi dan meluapkan kesedihannya dengan masih terus menangis.

"Ya sudah, dipotong saja bagaimana? Dia juga sudah memberi uang."

"Kamu bagaimana malah membela dia! Nanti kalau dipotong, aku tidak cantik lagi!"

"Eih sayang!"

"Rambut aku jadi pendek, tidak seperti _eonnie_ itu rambutnya panjang!"

Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia langsung menangkup wajah Wonwoo. Dengan cepat ia meraih bibir Wonwoo dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Wonwoo mendadak berhenti menangis saat merasa bibir atasnya dilumat lembut oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kamu tetap cantik apa adanya walau berambut pendek sekalipun. Aku tetap menyukai kamu. Aku tetap mencintai kamu."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam, tangisannya sudah berhenti. Mereka saling diam cukup lama. Jujur Wonwoo sedikit _shock_ Mingyu berani menciumnya seperti itu, Wonwoo berpikir pasti Mingyu sudah latihan sebelumnya belajar dari menonton drama romantis misalnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku kelepasan." Ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan.

"Ayo ke salon, sepertinya memang aku harus potong rambut. Lihat uangnya banyak, pasti ada sisa bisa buat kita makan nanti." Ujar Wonwoo dan ia mulai tersenyum. Mingyu mengangguk menyetujuinya lalu berjalan lagi mencari salon yang masih buka.

...

...

Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo yang duduk didepannya, ia terus tersenyum sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk malu sambil menyuap nasi.

Wonwoo menepati janji mentraktir makan dari uang sisa potong rambut.

"Lihat, kamu terlihat sangat cantik dan _fresh_ rasanya." Mingyu terus memuji penampilan rambut Wonwoo yang dipotong model bob sebahu tak lupa poni depan yang mempermanis wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Apa terlihat dewasa?"

"Eih sudah jangan dibahas lagi."

Wonwoo terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Keduanya larut dalam canda tawa selama menikmati makan malam berdua.

Wonwoo sendiri merasa sangat lega karena Mingyu benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak ada niat berpaling darinya.

Mingyu pun menyadari, setiap pasangan ada cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Wonwoo memang terlihat pasif tapi sekalinya aktif malah membuat Mingyu kelabakan takut ada orang lain yang ikut menyukai Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Annyeong,**

Lama ga update Meanie, ku tetap cinta Meanie...

Gomawo yang sudah review chap lalu, chap ini udah kisseu lagi ga cuma nempel tapi ada kemajuan sedikit, hehehehe *ketawa evil... Mengingat masih rated T jadi masih 'ngerem' hehehe...

Trus hurt comfortnya biar ga bosen sama yang sweet-sweet aja, maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan reader karena suka ga tega sama Meanie hiks...

Ditunggu review kalian, kiss-kiss...

Special thank's for :

 **Mockaa1617 / Alda Trand / marinierlianasafitri / Devil Prince / tripledoubleyu.a / rizka0419 / wortelnyasebong / elfviliebe / KimHaelin29 / Jeon06 / Cha KristaFer / wonuguaegi / jeononu / SweetLate / XiayuweLiu / Dardara**

 **31 Oktober 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

.

oOo

 **If I** wanna closer with you

I'm really loving you

oOo

.

.

Rated T

Meanie Couple

Genderswitch

OS

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

"Liburan kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Seungkwan di sela makan siangnya. Saat ini anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul semua.

"Aku ada jam tambahan di tempat kursus." Ucap Jihoon malas.

"Aku mudik ke China dengan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Jun.

"Kamu juga Hao?" Tanya Jeonghan namun Minghao hanya menggeleng.

"Aku di rumah saja, Baba belum bisa cuti."

"Sama, aku juga di rumah saja." Ucap Chan menambahkan.

"Manfaatkanlah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin." Ucap Seungcheol sembari mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Hyung! Hwaiting! Noona juga!" Soonyoung memberi semangat pada Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang sudah di tingkat akhir masa SMA yang akan menempuh ujian negara. Selama mereka ujian maka anggota yang lain libur sekolah.

"Yup, terima kasih. Gyu, kamu rencana kemana?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Mingyu yang terlihat lesu selama berkumpul. Mingyu hanya mengaduk makanan dan makan dengan tidak selera.

"Aku harus latihan basket, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan." Ucap Mingyu lemas.

"Oooh..." ucap yang lain serempak.

"Won, kamu pulang?" Tanya Jisoo yang duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Hmm... entahlah." Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Huaaaaaa... sedih sekali, aku sendirian nanti kalau kamu pulang ke Changwon." Mingyu merengek pada Wonwoo di depan teman-temannya. Wonwoo hanya menatap diam Mingyu yang berubah manja.

"Pppfffftt... lihat kelakuan bayi besar itu." Jeonghan meledek tingkah Mingyu.

"Aigoo! Dasar manja!" Seokmin memukul bahu Mingyu karena merasa gemas dengan sikap Mingyu.

"Aaaauhhh... Sayang, aku di pukul..."

Wonwoo masih terdiam melihat Mingyu yang manja sementara Mingyu sudah memajukan bibirnya dan menurunkan kadar ketampanannya dengan ekspresi seolah akan menangis.

Wonwoo masih berpikir apa yang terjadi pada diri Mingyu.

"Ssst aku berani bertaruh kalau sebentar lagi Wonu akan ikut memukul Mingyu." Bisik Seungcheol pada Soonyoung dan Hansol.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Soonyoung merasa ragu dengan tebakan Seungcheol.

"Kalau aku salah, aku akan traktir kalian es kopi susu."

"Setuju!" Ucap Jun semangat.

"Aish! Jelek sekali tampangmu Kim!" Ledek Seokmin makin gemas dan masih memberikan pukulan sayang dari seorang teman.

"Sayang... aku di bilang jelek..." Mingyu masih mengadu. Teman-teman yang lain terus menatap pasangan di depan mereka. Menunggu kepastian sikap Wonwoo selanjutnya.

"Sini, mana yang sakit?"

"Ini, sakit..." Mingyu menyodorkan lengannya dan Wonwoo mengusap lembut.

"Fuuuh... cepat sembuh yaa..." Wonwoo meniupkan dan mengucap kalimat sakti yang biasa orang tua ucapkan pada anaknya yang sedang merengek karena terluka.

'Brak!' Seungcheol memukul keras meja kantin hingga semuanya kaget, namun teman-temannya hanya terkekeh geli. Sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan menatap yang lain dengan bingung.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak, sekarang masih lapar."

"Iya habiskan makannya ya." Wonwoo mengambil piring makanan milik Mingyu yang belum habis lalu menyuapinya. Mingyu langsung makan dengan lahap di iringi dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya.

Mingyu yang berubah manja dan Wonwoo yang sangat perhatian. Sungguh pemandangan ajaib di mata teman-temannya.

Seungcheol menelan kenyataan yang pahit, akibat ucapannya ia jadi harus bertanggung jawab mentraktir es kopi susu untuk teman-temannya. Soonyoung bersemangat membeli beberapa es kopi susu kemasan setelah Seungcheol memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga mau." Mingyu merasa iri karena hanya ia dan Wonwoo yang tidak diberi.

"Beli sendiri! Kamu belum pantas minum ini, lebih baik kamu minum susu saja." Ucap Seungcheol kesal.

Mingyu hanya merengut tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ini, minum yang ini saja." Wonwoo menyodorkan minuman jus kemasan miliknya dan Mingyu langsung menyesap isinya. Wonwoo masih melanjutkan menyuapi makan.

"Ayo bubar! Bubar!" Seungcheol terus memprovokator teman-temannya. Soonyoung tertawa paling keras melihat semuanya. Semuanya serempak bangun dari duduk kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Mingyu masih merasa bingung.

"Kalian teruskan saja, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Jisoo yang ikut bangun dari duduk meninggalkan pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Mereka kenapa?"

"Entahlah, ini sekali lagi." Wonwoo selesai menyuapi Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum puas dimanjakan oleh sang gadis pujaan hati.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Wonwoo tengah bersiap, sebentar lagi Mingyu akan menjemputnya. Mereka berencana akan kencan seharian menikmati libur sekolah berdua.

"Won... Mingyu sudah datang...!" Teriak ibu asrama dari lantai bawah.

"Iya... tunggu..." Wonwoo langsung bergegas merapihkan rambut dan bajunya. Rambutnya yang belum lama di potong model bob tidak perlu banyak tatanan. Kesan simple dan manis untuk tema Wonwoo hari ini. Gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun itu menyusuri anak tangga turun ke lantai bawah asrama yang ia tempati hampir 2 tahun ini.

Belajar hidup mandiri dengan jauh dari orang tua yang membuat Wonwoo rela sekolah di luar kota. Namun kasih sayang dari orang tua tak pernah luput menanyakan kabar setiap harinya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Mingyu yang menemani harinya selain teman-teman lainnya. Hidup Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang terlihat murung. Pemuda tampan itu memakai masker yang menutup mulutnya.

"Kamu sakit?" Wonwoo terlihat khawatir karena sedang musim dingin.

"Kalau sakit, tidak usah pergi saja."

Mingyu buru-buru mengeluarkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam coat panjang dan menggeser masker yang menutup mulutnya.

"Bibir aku luka, kemarin saat latihan terkena bola." Mingyu mulai merengek meminta perhatian. Dengan sedikit membungkuk ia memperlihatkan bekas luka di sudut bibirnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo refleks mengusap bekas luka yang sebenarnya hanya luka kecil namun Mingyu membesar-besarkannya. Mingyu sedang manja mode on. Entah mengapa efek puber yang Mingyu alami terlihat aneh. Biasanya anak seumuran dia ingin terlihat keren di mata teman-temannya namun Mingyu malah suka manja.

"Iya itu sakittt..."

Mingyu masih dengan rengekannya...

'Bugh!'

"Ayo cepat kita jadi pergi kan?" Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu dan langsung berjalan duluan.

"Eih ini belum sembuh... sayang... tunggu..." Mingyu berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan cepat karena udara masih sangat dingin. Dengan cepat tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang dibalut coat panjang berhasil direngkuh tubuh besar Mingyu yang memberi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo berjalan berdua menuju stasiun subway yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota untuk sekedar hangout.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto dengan wajah jelek?" Ucap Mingyu yang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Wajah jelek?" Wonwoo langsung senam muka mencoba mimik wajahnya sendiri sesuai keinginan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia langsung menaikkan syal yang dipakai Wonwoo untuk menutup seluruh wajah Wonwoo dan hanya menyisakan rambut saja.

"Sudah foto begini saja, kalau kamu foto dengan wajah jelek nanti yang ada wajah kamu tetap terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan." Ucap Mingyu terkekeh geli karena wajah Wonwoo sudah tertutup syal berwarna biru.

Wonwoo hanya meremas lengan Mingyu sementara Mingyu menutup wajah dengan masker sampai batas bawah hidung. Tidak adil memang, dimana Mingyu masih dapat melihat sementara wajah Wonwoo tertutup semua.

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat hasil foto yang tidak biasa membuat penumpang kereta ada yang sempat melirik ke arah pasangan muda itu.

"Oh, ibu silahkan duduk." Mingyu menyadari ada seorang ibu yang baru naik dan ia langsung memberikan bangkunya walau tempat yang ia duduki bukan bangku prioritas.

"Terima kasih anak muda."

"Sama-sama." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya namun tertutup masker yang masih digunakan.

Terkadang Mingyu bersikap manja saat bersama Wonwoo namun ia tetap bisa bersikap dewasa. Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di depan Wonwoo mengusap lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk berpegangan. Sikap Mingyu seolah memberi tanda kalau Wonwoo adalah miliknya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu yang diberi duduk oleh Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Mau ke Hongdae." Jawab Wonwoo sopan.

"Oooh... iya hati-hati ya."

"Iya terima kasih."

"Kalian dari agensi mana?"

"Eh? Agensi?"

"Iya kalian anak trainee bukan? Agensi pasti melarang kalian pacaran tapi gejolak anak muda siapa juga yang bisa menolak?"

"Oh? Hahaha..." Wonwoo menyadari dengan penampilan ia dan Mingyu yang terkesan tertutup membuat mereka terkesan seperti idol ditambah dengan paras dan tubuh keduanya yang semakin meyakinkan orang lain.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan Mingyu menatap ke bawah bingung saat beradu pandang dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng lucu dengan syal yang masih menutup mulutnya. Mingyu hanya merasa gemas sendiri dengan sedikit mencubit pipi Wonwoo, karena ia merasa Wonwoo saat ini sedang tertawa dibalik syalnya. Sementara sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan anak muda di dekatnya.

"Kamu kenapa tadi? Ibu itu bilang apa?" Mingyu masih penasaran, dengan erat ia menggenggam telapak tangan Wonwoo dan memasukkan bersama dalam saku coatnya agar Wonwoo merasa hangat. Sementara tangan satunya masuk ke dalam saku coat masing-masing.

"Ibu itu mengira kalau kita kabur dari agensi untuk berkencan."

"Apa? Agensi?" Mingyu terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo.

Keduanya berjalan di tengah keramaian, banyak anak muda berpasangan selain mereka. Mingyu terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dibalik saku coatnya agar mereka tidak berpisah satu sama lain karena suasana sangat ramai.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke sebuah restoran pasta, mengingat hari sudah siang. Ia tidak ingin sang gadis cantik yang bersamanya kelaparan di tengah dinginnya cuaca. Wonwoo merasa terlindungi dengan Mingyu yang selalu menjaganya.

Keduanya memesan dengan menu berbeda dan keduanya saling mencicipi menu pasangannya.

"Ini." Wonwoo menyuapi fettucini miliknya ke Mingyu.

"Hmm enak. Ini kamu coba." Mingyu membalas menyuapi spaghetti miliknya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang mengunyah spaghetti. Ibu jari Mingyu bergerak membersihkan sisa bumbu spaghetti yang menempel di sudut bibir Wonwoo lalu ia menjilat lagi ibu jarinya sendiri setelah membersihkan dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Ish jorok!" Wonwoo memukul gemas melihat tingkah Mingyu, Mingyu hanya tertawa geli. Baginya ia merasa senang melihat Wonwoo yang kesal karena sangat perhatian.

Wonwoo mencari tissu basah di tasnya lalu membersihkan setiap jari Mingyu dengan tissu basah. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena suasana restoran saat itu tidak terlalu ramai hingga aksi pasangan muda itu mudah ditangkap oleh orang lain.

Selesai makan mereka berkeliling ke berbagai toko dengan Mingyu yang masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dibalik coatnya.

"Sayang lihat, ini lucu." Mingyu menunjuk deretan jepit rambut pada Wonwoo. Tanpa ragu ia mengambil salah satu jepitan dan memakaikan pada rambut Wonwoo.

"Cantik!" Pekik Mingyu gemas merasa senang jepitan pilihannya membuat Wonwoo semakin cantik setelah dipakai.

Wonwoo yang tidak percaya, mengambil cermin dan langsung bercermin.

"Beli 1 gratis 1." Ucap seorang bapak tua sang pedagang dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu ambil satu lagi." Ucap Mingyu semangat, ia merasa senang bisa membelikan hadiah untuk Wonwoo walau hanya jepit rambut mengingat ia masih anak sekolah.

Wonwoo menatap deretan jepitan yang lain dan langsung memilih 1 model lagi berbentuk pita.

"Kalau ini?" Wonwoo meminta pendapat pada Mingyu setelah ia memakai jepitan pilihannya dan Mingyu mengangguk senang. Ia segera membayar dan membawa Wonwoo menyusuri jalan lagi dimana banyak barang dagangan yang untuk dilihat.

"Sayang, kita kesana." Wonwoo menunjuk ke pedagang lain.

"Oke." Mingyu menuruti kemana Wonwoo melangkah. Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan pedagang kaos kaki dan matanya melihat satu persatu dagangan yang di pajang.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sarung tangan berbahan wol. Ia mengambil 2 pasang dan langsung memakaikan pada tangan Mingyu.

"Lucu. Aku akan membelinya sebagai ganti kamu sudah traktir makan dan jepitan ini."

"Eih tidak usah."

"Hng... tidak, ini hadiah dariku dan kamu tidak boleh menolaknya." Wonwoo segera membayar sarung tangan couple yang telah ia pilih.

"Kalau pakai ini, aku tidak bisa genggam tangan kamu lagi."

"Aku yang akan berpegangan pada lenganmu. Ayo. Aku dengar mau ada pertunjukkan di sana." Wonwoo langsung mengapit lengan Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum walau keduanya telah memakai sarung tangan tapi tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain.

Mingyu yang masih memakai masker dan Wonwoo yang meninggikan syalnya menutup mulutnya berjalan beriringan di tengah keramaian.

Mingyu mencari posisi nyaman untuk menonton pertunjukkan jalanan. Hanya spot sedikit yang tersisa, ia menarik Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya duduk. Mingyu memilih duduk di belakang Wonwoo sehingga bisa melindungi tubuh Wonwoo dari kanan kiri penonton lain. Wonwoo melipat dan memeluk kakinya sendiri

Pertunjukkan dimulai dari cover dance dari kalangan anak muda dan dilanjutkan oleh penyanyi jalanan yang menyumbangkan suaranya. Wonwoo sangat menikmati hiburan gratis di depannya. Terkadang ia sedikit menyender pada tubuh Mingyu yang duduk di belakangnya sementara Mingyu sesekali mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo dari belakang.

Romantis. Kesan yang terlihat pada pasangan muda itu dimana tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya karena penampilan mereka yang tertutup. Hingga mereka tidak malu untuk mengumbar kemesraan.

Hari beranjak sore, suasana semakin ramai. Kedua anak muda itu masih menikmati hiburan yang tersaji di depannya. Wonwoo merasa sedikit lelah, ia menyender pada salah satu lutut Mingyu. Mingyu mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik. "Kamu lelah?"

Wonwoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menengok ke belakang. "Aku bosan."

"Mau kemana lagi?"

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya namun tubuhnya tetap masih ingin menempel pada Mingyu.

"Beli minuman saja ya."

Ajakan Mingyu langsung dituruti Wonwoo, dengan perlahan ia bangun dari duduknya diantara kerumunan anak muda lain yang masih betah berlama-lama menonton pertunjukkan.

Mingyu mengajak ke sebuah coffee shop dan memesan minuman panas untuk menghangatkan mereka.

"Dingin ya?" Mingyu menghangatkan tangan mungil Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara sang pemilik tangan tersipu malu karena perhatian yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Kamu benar mau pulang besok?"

"Iya, ayahku sudah pesankan tiket. Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau aku kangen bagaimana?" Mingyu mulai merajuk mode on lagi yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasa sebal.

"Eih lucu sekali kalau cemberut."

"Bagaimana nanti kalau aku sudah lulus?"

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan memutar bola matanya ke segala penjuru arah. Ia belum bisa membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Wonwoo, tidak akan menemuinya lagi dalam 1 sekolah.

"Masih bisa bertemu kan? Rencana kamu mau ambil negeri?"

"Aku mau keluar negeri." Jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Apa?"

"Alasan aku sekolah jauh dari orang tua untuk melatih agar aku bisa mandiri."

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dengan dalam, hal seperti ini menjadi beban pikirannya. Ia sudah terlanjur sayang pada Mingyu dan kalau harus berpisah pasti akan sangat sakit. Namun impian ia kuliah di negeri orang sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak dulu.

Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam, ia baru mengetahui dibalik alasan Wonwoo sekolah yang jauh dari kota kelahirannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu lirih tak bersemangat.

"Ke Inggris atau Amerika tergantung nantinya aku diterima di mana."

"Ooh..."

"Kamu marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku yakin kamu bisa, masih ada setahun lagi bukan?" Mingyu hanya menunduk lemas merasa kecewa. Dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk bersama Wonwoo. Ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Wonwoo dalam umurnya yang terbilang masih sangat muda.

Pesona dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo sulit untuk dilupakan, namun ia takut hatinya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Apakah Wonwoo juga akan terus mencintai Mingyu seperti saat ini? Mereka masih sangat muda untuk mendalami arti cinta.

Awal Mingyu mengenal cinta saat menyukai kakak kelasnya ini, semakin hari ia merasa semakin tidak ingin berpisah walau terkadang rasa jenuh itu tetap ada.

Wonwoo pun larut dalam pikirannya, berpisah dengan Mingyu pasti sulit dilakukan. Secanggih apapun teknologi saat ini namun dengan sentuhan dan perhatian dari seorang Kim Mingyu tidak dapat tergantikan dengan sekedar video call.

"Aku... aku..."

Wonwoo menoleh dimana Mingyu menahan kesedihannya. Hari ini Mingyu telah merencanakan akan bersenang-senang bersama sebelum Wonwoo pulang ke Changwon untuk menghabiskan libur sekolahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku bisa menyusulmu nanti? Ini mungkin terdengar gila. Walau aku tidak mendapat beasiswa tapi ayahku pasti mau membiayai sekolahku nanti."

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Wonwoo. Ia merasa sangat senang kalau Mingyu ingin terus bersamanya.

"Oh... apa yang akan kamu katakan pada orang tuamu nanti?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kita main ice-skating?" Ajak Mingyu riang, ia tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan. Wonwoo mempunyai cita-citanya dan Mingyu harus mendukungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, main sepatu roda saja langsung jatuh."

"Nanti aku ajari, ayo habiskan minumannya. Kita main sampai puas hari ini."

"Oh oke!" Wonwoo menurut menghabiskan cokelat panasnya dan mereka segera bergegas ke tempat bermain ice skating.

Tawa riang keduanya saat mencoba permainan baru berdua. Dengan telaten Mingyu mengajari Wonwoo.

"Sakit..." Wonwoo mulai merengek setelah puas bermain.

"Dimana yang sakit?"

"Ini." Wonwoo menunjukkan bokongnya karena beberapa kali ia sempat terjatuh. Mingyu hanya menelan ludahnya, Mingyu masih normal, ia hanya anak muda biasa yang sedang puber.

"Sini..."

"Eih, tidak boleh..." Wonwoo langsung menghindar saat Mingyu menawarkan mau mengusap bokongnya. Ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Yak... awas kamu ya!" Mingyu langsung mengejar dan dengan cepat ia mendapatkan Wonwoo yang gerakannya memang lambat.

"Mingyu sayang..."

"Hmm..."

"Jangan kangen aku ya..." Wonwoo memeletkan lidahnya, Mingyu membalas dengan memberikannya kecupan manis di bibir. Wajah Wonwoo langsung bersemu merah, semakin membuat Mingyu merasa gemas. Wonwoo hanya meremas coat milik Mingyu saat bibir mereka bersatu, dengan lembut Mingyu melumat bibir ranum milik Wonwoo saat mengantarnya pulang.

Katakan Mingyu memang berani dengan sikapnya yang sekarang, terlebih lagi keadaan sedang sepi dan gelap dimana orang lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Sudah 2 hari Wonwoo pulang ke kota kelahirannya menghabiskan libur sekolahnya, sementara Mingyu memilih latihan basket bersama teman klubnya.

"Jangan kangen aku ya..." kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Mingyu maka ia memutuskan untuk berolah raga saja agar tidak terlalu merindukan sosok cantik dan manis yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Gyu, habis latihan bagaimana kalau kita makan ayam goreng?" Ajak Kang Dong Ho sang kapten basket.

"Ayo, boleh saja _hyung_."

Dong Ho mentraktir Mingyu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Liburan tidak pergi Gyu?"

"Tidak _hyung_ , mau pergi berlibur sekeluarga tapi ayahku ada urusan keluar kota."

"Ooh begitu, makanlah yang banyak."

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Mingyu sangat senang bisa makan dengan gratis dan tidak ada yang mengomel karena saat ini cara makan Mingyu cukup berantakan dengan tangan yang blepotan dengan bumbu ayam yang menempel di setiap jarinya.

Mingyu kembali teringat dengan Wonwoo, kalau ada kekasihnya saat ini pasti Wonwoo akan mengomel dan langsung sigap membersihkan jari-jari Mingyu. Ia merindukan sosok yang cerewet tapi sangat perhatian.

Kedai ayam goreng yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa pengunjung termasuk Mingyu dan Dong Ho. Tak lama datang segerombolan pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah, mereka tepat duduk di belakang Mingyu dan Dong Ho duduk.

"Yak, cepat kamu pesan!"

"Iya."

Terdengar kekehan dari gerombolan pemuda tersebut.

"Salah siapa kalah taruhan?"

"Diam kau tikus!"

"Hahaha dasar singa!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil singa segera bangun dan menuju meja pesanan untuk memesan.

" _Hyung_ , lihat. Masih sekolah tapi rambutnya di cat merah seperti itu." Bisik Mingyu pada Dong Ho mengomentari penampilan pemuda tersebut.

Dong Ho hanya tertawa geli dan menyuruh Mingyu untuk melanjutkan makan dibanding bergosip membicarakan orang lain.

"Omo!" Mingyu tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang telah selesai memesan dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mingyu masih ingat siapa pemuda itu, sepupu Wonwoo. Namun ia lupa namanya.

"Besok kamu jadi berangkat dengan Jaeyoon?"

"Tidak jadi, Jae _hyung_ ada evaluasi dadakan besok."

"Jadi tiket yang sudah dibeli?"

"Ya hangus tidak bisa di refund, kamu mau menggantikan?"

"Aku kalau tidak ada audisi mau saja, penasaran juga dengan sepupu kamu itu. Cantik ya?"

"Sangat!"

"Juho-ya, kalau kamu bicara begitu semakin membuat Rowoon penasaran."

"Youngbin _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang pergi? Sampaikan salamku untuk sepupu Juho yang katanya cantik itu."

Mingyu mendadak terdiam setelah mencuri dengar percakapan pemuda di belakang ia duduk.

'Sepupu cantik? Apa Wonwoo yang dimaksud?'

"Berapa lama kamu di Changwon esok?"

Deg!

Tebakan Mingyu benar adanya, yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo gadis pujaan hatinya, Wonwoo yang saat ini ia rindukan. Wonwoo yang masih menyapanya tadi pagi sebelum ia pergi latihan basket.

"Aku tidak lama, setelah acara juga segera pulang. Jadi, ada yang berminat mau jalan-jalan bersamaku? Tae? Diam saja dari tadi. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak bisa _hyung_ , besok aku ada kompetisi dance."

"Ok, kamu ada kompetisi, lalu Rowoon ada audisi dan kamu _hyung?"_

"Hmm aku sedang menyusun acara untuk pentas seni kelulusan. Tapi..."

"Aku mau!" Mingyu berteriak dengan sangat lantang membuat 4 pemuda tersebut terdiam dan menatap ke arah Mingyu yang tangannya masih blepotan bumbu ayam. Saat ini Mingyu sudah berdiri di depan 4 pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya dan Dong Ho hanya terkejut melihat sikap Mingyu.

Pemuda pemilik rambut merah itu hanya terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Mingyu.

" _Hyunggg_... hmmm Baek... Baek _hyung_... tolong berikan tiketnya untukku saja..." Mingyu melirik sekilas papan nama di seragam pemuda di depannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan menatap Mingyu yang memelas.

"Siapa?" Rowoon menatap Juho meminta penjelasan. Juho hanya terdiam mencoba mengingat.

"Tidak kenal."

'Jleb' rasanya Mingyu tidak di akui, memang pertemuan sebelumnya sangat tidak berkesan dimana saat itu Mingyu sedang bermasalah dengan Wonwoo dan Juho sebagai penengah, namun Mingyu terkesan arogan saat itu.

 _"Hyung_ , ini aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, pacarnya Wonu."

"Wonu itu siapa?" Tanya pemuda pemilik mata bulat yang duduk di sebelah Juho, Taeyang.

"Wonu itu sepupu aku yang cantik, Tae."

"Jadi, sepupu kamu itu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya pemuda yang postur tubuhnya paling tinggi, Rowoon.

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

"Akhirnya kau ingat aku juga, iya ini aku." Mingyu mengangguk senang saat pemuda bermarga Baek di depannya ingat dirinya.

"Tapi bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

'Jleb kedua' Mingyu merasa lemas Juho mengingatkan ia pada masa lalu dimana ia memang saat itu sempat putus dengan Wonwoo.

Kekehan terdengar dari teman-teman Juho melihat tingkah Mingyu yang terkesan gila. Mingyu memang gila karena sangat merindukan Wonwoo.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Astaga! Dia kemana? Bis sudah mau berangkat!" Mingyu menggeram gemas menunggu seseorang di terminal bis.

Kurang dari 5 menit bis akan berangkat, ia bisa saja membeli tiket namun ia tidak paham alamat Wonwoo di Changwon. Dan untuk tiket, Juho yang pegang jadi Mingyu harus menurut mengikuti Juho tanpa banyak protes.

Iya, saat ini Mingyu akan menuju Changwon bersama Juho yang notabene sepupu Wonwoo. Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan tiket ke Changwon setelah menahan malu di kedai ayam goreng kemarin.

Saat itu Juho diberi nasehat oleh temannya yang bernama Youngbin agar tiket bis yang masih ada untuk diberikan pada Mingyu, karena Mingyu sangat menginginkan untuk bertemu Wonwoo.

"Ah, itu dia!" Mingyu menggertakkan giginya masih merasa kesal karena sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul dengan tenang dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis. Mingyu buru-buru mengekor karena bis segera berangkat.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Duduk di sini." Jawab Mingyu polos.

"Itu masih banyak bangku kosong." Juho menyuruh Mingyu mencari bangku kosong yang lain. Mingyu sangat sabar menghadapi sepupu Wonwoo yang menyebalkan demi bisa bertemu sang gadis pujaan hati.

Selama perjalanan, Juho hanya tertidur dan Mingyu hanya terdiam. Hingga Juho terbangun dan bermain ponsel, Mingyu mulai berani untuk sekedar berbicara.

 _"Hyung_ , memang ada acara apa di sana?"

"Kamu tidak tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Wonu tidak cerita?"

"Belum, sepertinya dia sangat sibuk."

"Ooh, dia mau tunangan."

Mingyu langsung terdiam dengan bola mata yang membesar. Maksud ucapan Juho itu apa? Wonwoo yang beberapa hari lalu mengutarakan akan melanjutkan pendidikan keluar negeri setelah lulus. Wonwoo yang belum dapat di hubungi. Mingyu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi Juho terlihat sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan suara yang lembut, yang ia yakin adalah kekasih dari Juho.

...

...

Mingyu telah sampai, di depannya berdiri bangunan 2 lantai dan di halaman rumah tersebut ada mobil van dengan merk catering dan beberapa mobil lainnya.

Terlihat ramai keadaan rumah Wonwoo saat itu. Lutut Mingyu sudah lemas rasanya namun ia penasaran apa benar kalau Wonwoo benar akan tunangan? Mingyu hanya berjalan mengekor di belakang Juho dengan menunduk.

Keadaan dalam rumah yang ramai, semuanya terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah acara pesta. Mingyu kehilangan Juho si pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Kemana dia?" Mingyu berjalan menyusuri sisi rumah, ia berubah pikiran yang semula ingin mencari Juho, berubah untuk mencari kamar Wonwoo.

"Hei! Mau kemana?"

Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Juho yang sudah menatap dengan tajam seolah mengerti tujuan Mingyu.

"Sini kamu."

Mingyu menurut mengikuti langkah Juho berjalan mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah itu ibunya Wonwoo? Mingyu antara siap dan tidak akan di perkenalkan oleh ibunya Wonwoo.

"Tante."

"Iya, lho kamu masih di sini? Tadi tante suruh istirahat saja kan kamu baru sampai."

"Tidak apa, oh iya masih butuh orang kan?"

"Iya, tadi ada yang sakit."

"Ini saja, dia tenaganya kuat dan sangat rajin."

Mingyu hanya menatap sinis pada Juho yang tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Wah tampan juga, tapi dia terlihat sangat muda seperti seumuran kamu."

"Karena yang masih muda jadi tenaganya kuat." ucap Juho.

Wanita itu mengangguk senang sementara Mingyu masih bingung dengan maksud dan tujuan Juho sebenarnya.

"Oke, semoga berhasil." Juho langsung pergi tanpa memberi penjelasan.

"Acaranya sebentar lagi mulai, sebaiknya kamu ganti baju ya." Ucap wanita itu dan memanggil seseorang, tak lama Mingyu diberi seragam.

Menjadi pelayan! Mingyu tak habis pikir, niat ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo harus dengan cara dikerjai habis-habisan oleh sepupu Wonwoo. Sementara wanita itu telah menghilang ditengah kesibukan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Dasar singa!" Mingyu hanya bisa menggeram marah mengingat kejadian dari awal ia mau berangkat.

"Hei, cepat kamu ganti baju!" Ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya pasrah menurut untuk berganti pakaian.

Mingyu berjalan berkeliling dengan sudah berganti pakaian. Ia menunduk malu saat bertemu tamu undangan lain. Matanya mencari sosok yang ia rindukan, namun sosok itu belum terlihat. Berbagai karangan bunga bertuliskan "Selamat dan Sukses" yang Mingyu temui. Pestanya sendiri dilakukan di taman belakang rumah yang sangat luas.

Mingyu hanya melirik sebal ke arah Juho yang terlihat santai menikmati pesta dengan bercengkrama dengan tamu pesta lain, dan tamu itu tentu tak lain adalah para gadis. Pakaian yang digunakan juga terlihat bagus dibanding dengan Mingyu yang memakai seragam hitam dengan logo catering dan apron di pinggangnya.

"Hai Won, selamat ya!"

"Oh? Hahaha terima kasih."

Samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo, ia bergerak mencari sosok yang ia kenal. Wonwoo terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun pesta berwarna biru muda dengan rok selutut dan memakai mantel bulu yang terlihat sangat lembut membalut tubuh tinggi kurusnya.

"Cantik..."

"Yak! Kalau kerja yang benar!" Seorang tamu wanita muda membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu. Wanita itu kesal karena Mingyu tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada gaun pestanya.

Semua mata memandang ke arah keributan kecil di tengah pesta. Mingyu menunduk minta maaf namun sang wanita itu terlanjur sangat kesal.

Raut wajah Mingyu pucat pasi karena wanita di depannya seolah ingin menerkam ia.

"Gyu! Kamu sedang apa disini?"

Bola mata Mingyu membesar dengan sosok di depannya.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu terkejut kedua kalinya karena Wonwoo juga mendekat ke arahnya, namun ia lebih terkejut karena ayahnya berada di tengah-tengah pesta saat itu. Sang ayah tampak terkejut juga karena putranya berpakaian pelayan. Mingyu hanya ingin menangis rasanya meminta keadilan.

...

...

"Jadi dia anakmu?"

"Ah aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia jauh-jauh datang kesini dan membuat keributan."

Mingyu hanya menunduk lemas serasa di sidang. Di depan ia duduk, ada ayahnya dan ayah Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah bersahabat sejak masa kuliah dulu.

Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelah terus menilisik wajah Mingyu seolah masih belum percaya kalau Mingyu telah sampai mencarinya hingga ke Changwon. Mingyu hanya melirik dengan wajah cemberut seolah minta di manja oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu butuh pelukan kasih sayang. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mengusap punggungnya sambil berkata "tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Maaf..." ucap Mingyu lirih, sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Papa pikir kamu pamit kemana, tidak tahunya pergi kesini juga."

"Papa juga tidak bilang kalau mau ke Changwon. Aku kan tidak perlu menderita seperti ini."

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpakaian begini?" Wonwoo masih penasaran.

"Kamu benar mau tunangan?"

"Tunangan? Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Sepupu kamu itu, singa rambut merah. Karena dia juga aku disuruh jadi pelayan."

Wonwoo langsung ke balkon ruang kerja ayahnya. Dengan matanya yang tajam ia mencari sosok yang telah mengerjai Mingyu dari atas.

"YAK! BAEK JUHO! Aku patahkan tulang hidungmu yang selalu kamu banggakan itu! YAK! Awas kamu!"

Wonwoo langsung keluar dengan tergesa menghampiri Juho yang sedang melarikan diri setelah berteriak dan para tamu undangan hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahahaha! Pestanya semakin meriah ya." Ayah Jeon hanya tertawa melihat sang putri mulai mengamuk.

"Ah.. maafkan atas keributan ini Jeon."

"Tidak apa, dengan begini aku jadi bisa bertemu anakmu dan ternyata mereka juga saling mengenal."

Mingyu hanya memajukan bibirnya masih merasa malu harus bertemu dengan ayahnya Wonwoo dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Dengar Gyu, paman Jeon ini teman papa. Dan beliau baru diangkat jadi Rektor jadi ini pesta perayaannya bukan pesta pertunangan putrinya."

"Oooh begitu... hehehe..." Mingyu bernafas lega karena Wonwoo masih lajang dan masih ada kesempatan bagi Mingyu untuk terus menjalin hubungan ditambah dengan ayahnya yang kenal baik dengan ayahnya Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah malam. Aku pamit."

"Pamit? Mingyu belum makan malam kan? Kita makan saja dulu, Wonu juga belum makan malam. Sejak pagi ia sibuk mengatur dekorasi bunga, semuanya dia yang desain."

"Wah putrimu hebat."

Ayah Jeon tersenyum puas merasa senang dipuji oleh temannya.

Semuanya keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya Wonwoo.

"Gyu, ganti bajumu."

"Iya."

...

...

"Ampun ampun ampun Won!"

"Iiiihhhhh!" Wonwoo terus memukul lengan Juho.

"Aku belikan buku ya, novel terbaru oke. 1? Hmm 2? Oke?"

"Yak!"

"3! Bagaimana 3 buku? Oke! Penawaran terakhir. Aku minta maaf, hanya bercanda Won!"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku! Minta maaf pada Mingyu!"

"Oke oke!"

Juho mencoba bernegosiasi demi menyelamatkan batang hidungnya. Ia takut kalau Wonwoo benar-benar mematahkan seperti ucapannya, karena melihat Wonwoo yang mengamuk adalah hal yang mengerikan.

...

...

"Maaf Gyu." Ucap Juho di sela makan malam keluarga. Pesta telah selesai dan tamu undangan sudah pulang.

"Astaga, benar kan? Bunda dari awal sudah curiga kalau ia bukan pegawai catering tapi benar seorang murid."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu, tebakan ia benar kalau wanita cantik yang ia temui sebelumnya adalah ibunda dari Wonwoo.

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkan." Ayahnya Mingyu terus meminta maaf.

"Jangan begitu Kim, hehehe..."

 _"Oppa_ , aku sudah kirimkan daftar buku yang harus kamu beli untukku."

Juho langsung memeriksa ponselnya. "Astaga!" Mulut Juho terbuka lebar setelah melihat layar ponsel tak ketinggalan matanya yang sipit juga terbuka lebar walau hasilnya masih terlihat kecil. Wonwoo kembali makan dengan tenang sementara Juho terlihat seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Kenapa?"

"Paman, putrimu memang pintar menguras uang jajanku. Buku yang diminta adalah buku impor dan edisi terbatas."

Mingyu menahan tawanya, Wonwoo membalas dendam kepada saudaranya demi membela dirinya.

"Uangmu kan banyak jadi itu tidak masalah."

"Kalau aku sudah jadi komposer terkenal, bagiku tidak masalah Won. Tapi sayangnya, aku masih amatir."

"Kalau kamu terkenal nanti, aku akan minta lebih dari itu." Ucap Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah sudah sudah..." sang ibunda melerai perdebatan putri dan keponakannya. Tawa Mingyu hampir meledak merasa puas melihat Juho yang balik dikerjai oleh Wonwoo.

...

...

"Jeon, aku pamit. Sekali lagi selamat atas jabatan barunya dan mohon maaf sekali lagi atas perbuatan Mingyu."

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi, anak muda... biasa..."

Mingyu ikut dengan ayahnya kembali ke hotel dan esoknya sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Mingyu sempat kecewa dengan pertemuannya hanya beberapa jam saja dengan Wonwoo.

"Sering-seringlah main Kim, pintu rumahku terbuka lebar untukmu."

"Kalau aku boleh main lagi kesini?" Mingyu tersenyum senang dengan matanya melirik nakal pada Wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya dan dirangkul oleh ayahnya.

"Boleh saja, jangankan main. Mau menginap juga boleh." Sang ayah meledek putrinya yang wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa paman?"

"Kalau kamu sudah sukses seperti ayahmu bisa memimpin perusahaan dan menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab maka paman akan mengizinkan kamu menginap di rumah ini."

Mingyu hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dari ayahnya Wonwoo. Apakah ini pertanda baik? Mingyu merasa seperti melihat lampu hijau di depannya. Namun syarat yang diajukan? Apakah Mingyu dapat melewatinya?

Pipi Wonwoo semakin bersemu merah dan sang ayah terlihat sangat menyayangi putrinya. Iya, paman Jeon seolah memberi jalan untuk Mingyu agar terus bisa bersama Wonwoo.

"Kami pamit, taksi sudah lama menunggu." Sang ayah membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu dan Mingyu menunduk hormat saat berpamitan sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan membawa ia dan ayahnya kembali ke hotel. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." kalimat yang Wonwoo ucap sebelum mereka berpisah.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Musim dingin, penuh kenangan bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ouch!" Mingyu tersentak kaget karena pipinya disentuh oleh jemari lentik seorang wanita.

"Hihihi... dingin ya..." kepala seorang wanita tersembul keluar dari balik selimut dan ia bergelayut manja memeluk leher Mingyu dimana ia sedang menyender pada sisi tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin? Apa pemanas ruangan ini rusak? Sepertinya tidak bermasalah."

"Tentu saja dingin karena kamu tidak memberi kehangatan..."

"Mwo?" Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang wanita cantik sedang berbaring dan menggeliat manja dibalik selimut tebalnya

"Karena kamu sedari tadi sibuk sendiri, menyebalkan."

"Eih, aku sedang bekerja sayangku. Sebentar lagi ayahku akan pensiun dan aku yang menggantikan posisinya."

"Hmmm? Ayahmu? Ayahku juga bukan? Walau masih calon."

"Dingin..." ucapnya manja.

"Baiklah." Mingyu segera menyingkirkan laptop dan berkas yang sedari tadi ia pegang karena sang wanita merasa cemburu karena Mingyu tidak memerhatikan dirinya.

"Sudah hangat?"

"Hmmm lebih baik. Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Mau kemana? Di luar sangat dingin."

"Hongdae? Makan pasta? Menonton pertunjukkan jalanan lalu ke kafe?"

"Kamu masih mengingatnya?"

 _"Wae?_ Apa kamu melupakan semua memori tentang kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menyimpan rapi dalam memori di otak. Demi mendapat restu dari ayahmu, aku rela belajar giat dan menyusul kamu ke Universitas Columbia untuk menjaga kamu agar tidak berpindah hati. Dan pada akhirnya, membuahkan hasil bukan?" Mingyu mengusap jari tangan seorang wanita yang kini tersemat sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang menghiasi jari manis seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sang kakak kelas di saat Mingyu baru menginjakkan kaki di tahun pertama senior high school. Wonwoo yang dulunya menyebalkan di mata seorang Mingyu. Dimana mereka sering bertengkar pada awalnya.

Namun dengan Wonwoo pula, Mingyu mendapatkan cinta pertama dan cinta sejatinya. Walau hubungan keduanya tidak selalu berjalan mulus namun semakin membuat mereka saling memahami satu sama lain. Kini, Mingyu sudah bertunangan dengan wanita pilihannya.

Mingyu menagih janji pada ayahnya Wonwoo untuk diizinkan menginap di rumah orang tua Wonwoo. Mingyu dengan rasa penuh percaya diri bertemu dengan ayahnya Wonwoo dan langsung mengutarakan niatnya melamar sang putri kesayangan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya bertahun-tahun. Ayah Jeon tersenyum bangga dengan Mingyu yang telah menunjukkan dirinya sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Mingyu telah lulus menjadi sarjana di sebuah universitas ternama yang sama dengan Wonwoo menuntut ilmu. Mingyu yang belajar dengan cepat mengambil alih dengan perlahan pekerjaan di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Dingin..." Wonwoo mencari posisi yang sangat nyaman, padahal Mingyu sudah memeluknya sangat erat dan selimut tebal pun sudah membungkus sempurna tubuh Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana tidak dingin? Baju tidur kamu sangat tipis."

"Hehehe..."

"Jadi pergi keluar?"

"Hmm... di sini saja. Di luar dingin..." ucap Wonwoo malas dan membuat Mingyu selalu merasa gemas.

"Oh... ada salju." Mingyu berseru saat melihat turunnya salju dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Saat ini mereka memang sudah tinggal bersama. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sepakat membeli sebuah apartemen dari uang hasil kerja mereka.

Mingyu yang bekerja dengan ayahnya dan Wonwoo yang bekerja di departemen keuangan pemerintahan. Keduanya sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri hingga tidak ingin membebankan orang tuanya lagi.

"Kamu tidak mau melihat salju sayang?"

"Aku sudah nyaman seperti ini..." Wonwoo tidak ingin bergeser sedikit pun dari pelukan tunangannya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya pada kening Wonwoo sang tunangan yang beberapa bulan lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya.

Wonwoo tak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Awalnya ia sempat ragu di saat Mingyu melakukan pendekatan dengan dirinya. Namun dengan sifat Mingyu yang pemberani, ia menjadi luluh dengan semua perhatian yang Mingyu berikan.

"Mingyu sayang..."

"Hmmm..."

"I hate you..."

"But i love you my Wonwoo..."

"Don't leave me..."

"Never... i promise..."

Wonwoo tersenyum, matanya semakin berat dan ia mempertahankan posisi nyamannya dalam dekapan Mingyu. Mingyu ikut tertidur setelah lelah mengerjakan berbagai tugas. Hari libur kerja mereka habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY ENDING**

Note : karena mereka terlalu manis jadi WAJIB untuk HAPPY ENDING

 **Annyeong,**

Untuk ff ini kemungkinan tidak diperpanjang lagi, karena dari awal memang dibuat OS dan ternyata untuk ke depannya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan karena kurang paham dengan kids jaman now lebih tepatnya gaya pacaran anak sekolah seperti apa (hehehe...).

Gomawo untuk yang selalu setia menunggu updatean ff ini atau ff yang lain. Mian kalau akhir-akhir ini lama update tidak seperti saat baru mengenal menulis ff (hehehe...).

Masih selalu ditunggu repiunya dari kalian readernim tersayang *kiss kiss

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu meninggalkan jejak, memfavorit dan memfollow ff ini. Kalian adalah penyemangat ^^.

Special thank's untuk review sebelumnya :

 **wortelnyasebong / Mockaa1617 / LittleOoh / rizka0419 / elfviliebe / SweetLate / KimHaelin29 / Cha KristaFer / seventeenyep / diwuls / jeononu / XiayuweLiu / Ocha-kacha**

31 Desember 2017

Happy New Year 2018


End file.
